Twice in a Lifetime
by SereneQuill
Summary: When you’re messing with quantum mechanics and looping in time, you never can be sure how many times you’ve tried to correct the same mess. Because it is a time loop, maybe the events of 112 are only one loop. Jack/Nathan.
1. Prologue

Title: Twice in a Lifetime – part 1/9—Prologue

Pairing: Jack/Nathan

Rating: this segment PG, overall M

Word Count: 350 this section

Warnings: AU, general insane plot bunny that got out of its cage when it's highly likely that it shouldn't have.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. If anyone who does own them finds me witty enough to give them to me though, I won't object!

Summary: When you're messing with quantum mechanics and looping in time, you never can be sure how many times you've tried to correct the same mess. Because it is a time loop, because only a select one or two carry the memories, maybe the events of "Once in a Lifetime" were just one loop. This story is one time where Henry got it just right for himself, and Jack, Nathan and Allison didn't manage to stop Henry when they sent someone back, causing the next loop, the events of episode 112, "Once in a Lifetime". But those events don't matter now. Because this is the story of the loop before. And while in quantum mechanics, it didn't actually happen, in the heart, it did actually happen.

A Prologue, In Which There Occurs An Inability To Face Reality, A Different Companion, and A New Reality.

May 15, 2010. 7:00 a.m.

Jack snuggled deeper into the warm spot left in the sheets by his body heat, trying to will his overly active mind back into the sleepy oblivion he'd been enjoying a few moments before. "Good Morning, Jack." He sighed into the pillow sleepily, wondering to himself if he would ever get used to S.A.R.A.H.'s gender-neutral tone.

"Morning, S.A.R.A.H.," he murmured, knowing that ignoring her would result in a blaring alarm as her next step in attempting to wake him.

"It's 7 a.m.," S.A.R.A.H. supplied helpfully. Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the A.I.

"All right, give me ten more minutes," he muttered grumpily, trying to burrow back into the mattress. The covers were being pulled decisively to his left, which he halted with a quick tug.

"You said that ten minutes ago. And ten minutes before that. It's time to get up. Today is a big day."

The covers were sneaking to his left again, so Jack tugged them tightly up to his chin, burrowing into them. "Every day is a big day. Just—I need ten minutes to face it," Jack pleaded with his house, and the warm body to his left followed the covers, sliding an arm around his waist and burrowing into his heat.

"Sounds like someone doesn't want to face reality," Nathan's voice rumbled against Jack's shoulder, as he pressed closely, comfortingly against his lover.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to the top of the other man's head, smiling softly. "Oh no," he whispered gently. "No. I'm happy with my reality. I'm just not ready for it to change."

"Well, it's a little late for that, don'tcha think?" Nathan asked, slurring his words sleepily. "Fine, ten more minutes," Nathan murmured. Jack closed his hands over Nathan's, smiling as he relaxed into the comforting embrace.

"Now who doesn't want to face reality?" he asked, but the only reply was Nathan nuzzling against his neck sleepily. "Yeah, I thought so," Jack closed his eyes, enjoying the last few minutes of peace he would be getting that day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter the First, In Which There Occurs A Brush With Death, A Reluctant Invitation, and A Day Which Most Definitely Requires Espresso

8:00 am, October 3, 2006 (The Morning of the Accident)

Nathan straightened his tie, looking around Café Diem as he waited for Vince to finish making his espresso. His foot was tapping, impatience leaking out past his normally cool façade. He wanted to be at Global Dynamics, now, ten minutes ago, could Vince be any… His thoughts stuttered to a stop as he spotted Sheriff Carter entering the Café, a bit of concern already tugging at the corners of the other man's eyes. "Morning, Stark," he greeted the other man absently, obviously thinking about something else. "Vince, very, very large coffee, please."

"I could make it with a shot of espresso, like Dr. Stark is having," Vince suggested as he worked the complicated machine.

Nathan watched as Carter eyed him for a moment, shrugged, and nodded. "Sure, why not?" he agreed. "Seems like it's going to be that kind of a day."

"Things already going awry, Sheriff?" Nathan couldn't keep himself from needling the other man. True, he had more important things to worry about today, but it was just too much fun to resist.

"Yeah, laugh while you can," Carter returned dryly. "Henry stopped me in a half panic on his way up to GD looking for you. If whatever it is has him that worked up, then I'm figuring the world is ending. So I'll need at least a large coffee to stop whatever you're about to do wrong."

"Now, now," Nathan mock-scolded, though his mind was already turning over Carter's words. "Talk like that ended up with us locked in your bunker."

"Heh, yeah," Carter agreed sheepishly. "That's why I installed a skylight. Escape route."

"Probably a good plan. By the way, I hear New Zealand isn't a bad choice for escapist dream homes," Nathan added.

"Those were nice, weren't they?" Carter agreed eagerly, before remembering to guard himself. Nathan could almost see the other man remember that he was speaking to a rival, not a friend, and found himself oddly regretting it. They lapsed into silence, and Nathan turned his feelings over in his head. He enjoyed sparring with the Sheriff, almost as much as he enjoyed it with Allison. In another time and place, he could see being friends with the man, and not for the first time he found himself wondering how they would interact if Allison weren't part of the equation.

"Here you go," Vince said cheerfully, handing them each a tall to-go cup. "Good luck with the big test, Dr. Stark. Try not to kill anyone, blow anything up, give the Sheriff a day off!"

Nathan rolled his eyes at Vince's poor attempt at a joke, while Carter let out the little huff of breath that Nathan realized was his way of laughing when something wasn't quite funny to him. He nodded to Carter, pausing as they hit the sidewalk. "By the way, Sheriff, I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on my jury duty letter," he deadpanned. He had drafted the letter currently in the Sheriff's inbox mostly to annoy the other man, while the real one had already been filed with the county.

"Oh, God, what?" Carter groaned, trailing after him. "Go on, might as well tell me yourself."

Nathan grinned at the Sheriff. "I'd rather make sure I've got a running start. I imagine I'll see you later today, Sheriff."

"Looking forward to it," Carter grumbled, trudging toward the station. Nathan watched him go, surprised to find himself echoing the sentiment in his mind, sans sarcasm. He turned back toward his car, finding Taggart standing between him and the BMW.

"Yes?" Nathan inquired, surprised at being pinned by the other man's too direct staring.

"You pulled girls' pigtails in grade school, didn't you?" Taggart observed, stating the question rather than asking. "Yeah, I figured. Humans aren't so much more complicated than animals. Don't know what Jo was on about." With that, the zoologist wandered off to Café Diem, where Nathan briefly entertained the mental image of him hunting down and killing his pancakes for breakfast. Shaking his head clear and focusing on the artifact, he got into his car.

His espresso-improved coffee was gone by the time he entered GD, finding Allison waiting for him, an arch look of amusement clearly written across her face. "I'm passing on a message from Carter," she informed him, falling into step with him. "And I quote, 'Not a snowball's chance in Hell'. He was laughing though, which is new for the two of you. What did you do?"

Nathan grinned, shaking his head. "You'll have to ask him," he replied. "Kim in the lab?"

"She said she'll be ready for you about 9:15," Allison replied. "She's running a little early, actually."

"Good to hear," Nathan replied, leaving Allison behind as he entered his office. He started working, hoping to distract his over excited nerves as he waited for the clock to reach 9:15.

"Dr. Stark? They're waiting for you in Section 5. The big test?"

He found himself uneasily missing something as he pushed past Beverly and Fargo and headed for the labs. It was bothering him more than he cared to admit, but his equilibrium was upset, and something felt… off. He nodded to Kim, seeing her suddenly drawing to the top of his mind the fact that Henry had been looking for him urgently this morning but had failed to appear. "Have you seen Henry this morning?" he asked Kim between test checks.

"No, why?" she asked, looking at him blankly.

"Carter mentioned he was looking for me," he replied easily. "Thought if you knew why I might save him the trouble. Sorry, please continue."

"That's all, we're ready to get started," Kim replied easily. Nathan nodded, and she turned back to the console in front of her. "All rover computer links are up and running."

"Let's mark the time and date," Nathan instructed, his voice wavering a bit with anticipation. He couldn't shake how excited he was feeling, but something seemed off to him still, nagging at him.

"9:27 am, October 3rd, 2006," Kim announced.

"Let's take her for a test drive," Nathan quipped, sounding more at ease than he felt. He watched intently as Kim reached for the rover's controls.

"We're at marginal proximity," Kim reported to him, her eyes lit up with curiosity, waiting for a go order from him.

"Let's proceed," Nathan replied, knowing a little of his own excitement was leaking out for Kim to see. She smiled, turning back to the controls. She was about to move the dial as the doors burst open.

"Stop!"

Nathan jumped, startled, turning toward the yell and seeing a frantic looking Henry entering. "What are you doing?" he asked, frowning. "You don't even have clearance for this section, Henry."

"I know," he panted, bending in half as he caught his breath. "But you've got to stop the test. I think the rover's been sabotaged."

"Is that possible?" Nathan demanded, looking to Kim. Kim was looking frantically between the two men, shrugging helplessly.

"It's been stored in Section Five," she replied, a non-answer, but it gave Henry his opening.

"Which I just breached," he pointed out. "Please, Nathan."

Nathan stared, taken aback by the desperation in the other man's voice. His mind flickered briefly to his own disquiet, and he nodded. "Anyone other than you, Henry," he mused aloud, nodding to Kim. "Shut it down."

"Yes, sir," she agreed, ignoring the open mouthed gaping from the other scientists around them.

"You can't just—" Dr. Brock started to object.

"I can, and I did," Nathan retorted. "We're not risking that artifact, or our lives for that matter, when we have a warning that something is wrong. I want all systems checked, every piece of data run again, every wheel and gear checked on the rover. Report to me in 24 hours."

He shifted back, seeing Henry embracing Kim tightly. He knew his eyebrows were approaching his hairline. Henry didn't do such intimate gestures in public. "Henry?" he asked, trying to keep his disappointment out of his voice.

"I got some information, passed on anonymously that the test was sabotaged, to cause an accident and destroy the artifact," Henry replied, not letting go of Kim. "Typed, slipped under my door, no fingerprints or skin tags. Totally clean. Someone didn't take any chances. But if it's true…"

"We'd probably be dead," Kim concluded, sharing a look with Nathan. "The potential explosion could have taken out all of GD."

"Everything will be checked," Nathan repeated, feeling unsteady again. A thought broke into his mind, and he frowned. "Why didn't you mention this to Carter this morning?"

"Wasn't sure about how classified this was," Henry replied, and Nathan spent a long moment evaluating the statement. "Didn't figure he had clearance," Henry added, and Nathan nodded. Henry wasn't a great liar, Nathan knew, and while he was telling the truth, it seemed off somehow. His head was starting to pound a little, making him even more uncertain.

"Excuse me," Nathan managed to say, stepping out of the room, heading straight toward the elevator. Seeing Fargo coming up fast behind him, Nathan punched the doors closed, gaining a moment of solitude. He hit the button for the surface, deciding to take a moment alone before he returned to his office. His disappointment was bitter, but it paled in comparison to the odd shaking at his core. He walked over to his car, perching on the rear fender as he breathed deeply, trying to calm his whirling emotions. His head was aching fiercely now. His center lurched further as the familiar tan Jeep pulled into a spot near his.

"Scientific immunity?" Carter's voice called out, and Nathan drew a blank, his mind halting. "You must be kidding."

Nathan still looked blank as Carter drew even with him, and the sheriff frowned. "Are you okay?" he inquired, and Nathan studied the other man's face. The worried lines were present along Carter's eyes, but deeper, in the set of his mouth as well, something he only recalled seeing when they went after Callister and Zoë.

"I didn't realize you cared," he replied, but the usual mocking tone didn't make it to his voice. He coughed, trying to get the too perceptive man to ignore it.

"You're shaking," Carter observed, and Nathan clenched his fists, trying to control it. "I don't think so, come on," he said, offering a supportive hand under Nathan's elbow. "Allison would kill me if I didn't make you go to the infirmary."

"No," Nathan protested, shaking his head, even as his equilibrium dropped further. "I'm just… I…" His free hand, unsupported by Carter shot out to catch himself on the tail of the BMW.

"Here," Carter looped an arm around his waist and Nathan held on, his head lurching.

"I think we found Henry's sabotage," Nathan managed to quip, and Carter pulled him tighter.

"Sabotage?" he demanded, and Nathan's head lolled onto his shoulder as they entered the elevator. "What's going on, Nathan?"

"Henry thinks a test we were doing might have been sabotaged," Nathan replied, aware that he was shaking harder. "And something is wrong with me now."

"Yeah, I'd say you've been sabotaged," Carter agreed. "Who have you been with this morning?"

"After I left you, I saw Taggart, then Allison, then Fargo, then Kevin and Dr. Kwan, then Kim and Dr. Brock," Nathan summed up. "I was alone most of the morning." They reached the infirmary, where Carter surprisingly held onto him until he was safely reclining on one of the beds, in a back room off the main infirmary. Nathan would have been grateful for Carter's quick thinking, keeping him out of the eye of most of GD, if his head hadn't jumped on a turntable just then. Carter moved out of the way of a doctor with a hand held MRI, and Nathan suddenly remembered one more person to add to Carter's list. "Beverly. I saw Beverly too."

"Okay, I got it," Carter replied, but he didn't make any move to leave.

"Aren't you going to go investigate?" he asked, amused, and Carter shrugged, the worried lines deepening. It took him a moment, but it registered somewhere in his mind that Carter was scared, genuinely worried about him. Allison entered to hear the end of his comment, raising an eyebrow at Nathan.

"You're sick and still bickering with him?" Allison observed, taking the scanner from the doctor. The room cleared out instantly, at Allison's signal, for which Nathan was grateful.

"It's too much fun to pass up," Nathan replied, closing his eyes against a wave of dizziness. He felt a slight pinch on his neck as Allison did something he was sure he didn't want to know about at that moment. The spinning sensation stopped, and Nathan's stomach settled.

"What is that?" Carter's voice was close, right at his side, and Nathan opened his eyes warily. Allison had a small microchip in her forceps, frowning at it curiously. "It looks like a bug."

"Not a bad observation," Nathan agreed, taking a deep breath. "Provided you mean surveillance device and not an insect, Sheriff." Carter scowled at him, and Nathan smiled a little, feeling the vertigo recede. "Didn't want to assume," he added, noticing that a little of the worry was leaving the other man's face as he harassed him.

"I'll give it to Fargo," Allison started, and Nathan shook his head, surprised when Carter also said, "No."

They exchanged a look, and Carter gestured to Nathan to continue. "We should probably limit how many people know about this," he explained. "Someone got close enough to plant a tracking device and we don't want to send them running for cover."

"Are we sure all it does is track or send data?" Carter asked, looking at Nathan critically. "You had an awfully strong reaction to it. I hate to be alarmist, but what if it's supposed to hurt or kill you?"

"Wishful thinking, Sheriff?" Nathan asked, sighing at Allison's reproachful look. "Give it to Henry, since he's the one who suspected sabotage this morning. Shut down everyone in and out of section five except for the artifact team." Allison turned to leave, but Nathan stopped her. "Not a word to anyone about my being all right," he added. "I collapsed, critical condition?"

"Coma," Carter suggested, grinning wickedly, looking like he was baring his teeth more than smiling. "If you're going to sell a lie, lie big and showy," he informed Nathan. "Fact is always stranger than fiction. Besides, that thing was in your head, so we can sell a coma, right?"

Allison smirked, looking impressed as Nathan stared at Carter. "I'm impressed, Carter. That actually made sense. Fine, comatose. I'll go lay low at home."

"Yeah, right," Carter scoffed. "Like that's not the first place someone will look for you."

Allison folded her arms, lips pursed in thought. "I'd offer my place, Nathan, but it seems just as likely, and puts pressure on Kevin to keep a secret." She looked at Carter, obviously imploring him.

Carter folded his arms, rolling his eyes. "Hermetically sealed bunker," he grumbled. "You can stay, but one cross word to my daughter and you're out."

Nathan opened his mouth, and then closed it, realizing that anything he said now would sound like whining. A moment later, he didn't really care if it did. "It has to be Carter?" he asked Allison plaintively.

"That or stay here in the infirmary instead of a holo-projection," she replied firmly. "Personally, I think the holo-projection could stay still more easily than you, plus if you want status reports…"

"Fine, fine," Nathan replied, irritated at being so thoroughly put in his place by the pair. "How are you smuggling me out of here?"

"After you've checked out completely healthy, we'll discuss it," Allison replied. She bagged the chip and handed it to Carter. "Take it to Henry, go about your day, and I'll take care of getting Nathan to the bunker."

"Definitely an espresso day," Carter sighed, nodding to Nathan. He crossed toward the door, turning back with a trace of his usual boyish smile. "By the way, Stark, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't wish for someone else to do it. Jo cleared me for all the nifty weapons." With that, he strolled out.

Nathan started to roll his eyes, but caught the bit of a soft look on Allison's face as she watched Carter go. He watched her as she turned back to him, the soft look fading a bit and becoming mixed with irritation. "You find his sarcasm cuter than mine," he observed, offering her a pretend pout.

"Just imagine how cute I find you two bickering then," Allison replied, smiling a little as she touched his shoulder. "Are you really okay?"

"Dizziness is gone, I feel fine," Nathan replied, shrugging. "Whatever the chip was doing, removing it certainly stopped it."

"Well, thank goodness for small miracles," Allison murmured, her grip tightening on his shoulder a little before she let go, adjusting some more readings on the scanner. "Okay, lie back and try to look dead. I'll get some images for the holo-imager."

Once Allison had done everything she could think of to convince anyone managing to sneak a glimpse inside the highly secured medical room, she helped him slip out the back door and to the bunker. She dropped him off, hurrying back to help keep up pretenses. Nathan trudged down to the front door, pleasantly surprised that the door opened for him when he approached.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Stark," S.A.R.A.H. greeted him cheerfully. "Jack tells me you're going to be staying with us. The guest bedroom upstairs is ready for you. What is your favorite dinner? I'm going to prepare it for this evening."

Nathan frowned as he dropped onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar, wondering how Carter managed to maintain his sanity around the feminized Fargo voice. "Uh, do you know how to make Simon and Garfunkel Chicken?" he asked, half kidding, but S.A.R.A.H. chirped up, sounding more cheerful.

"Yes, it is one of Jack and Zoë's favorites," the house explained. "They usually make it with parmesan brown rice."

"Sounds good," Nathan replied, frowning in puzzlement. "S.A.R.A.H., was the recipe left in your database from when I was developing B.R.A.D.?"

"No, Dr. Stark," the A.I. replied, bringing up a visual schematic of some recipe cards on her screen. "It was one Zoë provided to me. I believe the recipe originally belonged to Jack's mother."

"Huh," Nathan shrugged, standing wearily. The mild sedative Allison had insisted on giving him to make sure he rested was starting to kick in with a vengeance. He would ponder his favorite meal coinciding with the Carter family's at some other time. He climbed up the stairs slowly, the day slowly replaying in his brain. "S.A.R.A.H., wake me up around 4," he instructed the house.

He peeked in one door, finding the room covered in posters of abstract art and half clad teen stars. "Zoë's," he decided, shuddering at the image of Orlando Bloom. He spotted the black and white Johnny Depp as he was closing the door and reevaluated, deciding she wasn't totally hopeless.

He was surprised to note the made bed in the master suite and insane tidiness as he continued down the hall. He hadn't pegged Carter as a neat freak, but the house, even when he'd been taking his two days off, had remained a bit too neat. Nathan looked around more carefully, noticing very few signs that the sheriff had made himself at home the way Zoë had. It looked… sterile. The thought left him unsettled. He hoped S.A.R.A.H. hadn't picked up on it, or he might end up locked in again.

He finished the walk down the hall, surprised to find the guest room more homey than the master bedroom. A hand-sewn quilt covered the down comforter, and Nathan eased a hand over it, wondering how old it was. He tossed his jacket and tie onto a chair, and then unbuttoned his dress shirt before sitting down on the bed. He shucked the dress shirt, and his shoes, burrowing under the thick quilt and comforter. The mattress proved to be one of the special contouring ones most of Eureka now swore by, and Nathan didn't remember anything until S.A.R.A.H. woke him later that afternoon.

He decided to forego redressing, rolling up the sleeves to his jersey as he walked downstairs, finding Zoë sitting at the counter with open schoolbooks. "I thought my dad was pulling an early April Fools joke when he said you were staying here." She was blatantly staring at him.

"Well, if he didn't mention it, I'm not here as far as anyone else knows. They all think I'm comatose." Nathan walked to the fridge. "S.A.R.A.H., orange juice." He drank half the glass in one gulp, shaking his head, trying to clear it.

"Allison drug you?" Zoë asked suspiciously. When Nathan glanced over in surprise, she added, "Yeah, she does that every time Dad gets hurt. Claims he won't rest otherwise."

"Sounds familiar," Nathan agreed dryly. "Though it's certainly not reassuring to hear she seems intent on drugging everyone."

"You might keep an eye on her," Zoë quipped, grinning. "One day, you'll all be in drugged stupors, and she'll be running this town."

Nathan smiled, appreciating her sense of humor. "I'm just about done with this," she told him. "And we've got the Notre Dame/Purdue game tivo'ed for tonight…" she trailed off, looking suspicious. "You're not a USC fan, are you?"

Nathan shrugged, uncertain. "Should I be?"

"Not if you want to stay in this house," she declared firmly, closing the chemistry text. "You do follow football, don't you?" Her eyes went comically wide when he shook his head. "Okay, rule one, from here on out, you're a Fighting Irish fan. I'll teach you the rest before Dad gets home."

Nathan was surprised to find himself enjoying the rest of the afternoon while Zoë quite emphatically instructed him on football, using the game from a few weeks earlier, which she described as an epic example of good overcoming evil as Notre Dame beat Michigan State. Nathan translated USC into being roughly the football equivalent of Satan from Zoë's commentary. Zoë had clearly inherited her father's love for the game, and Nathan quickly developed a working understanding of the rules. It proved more complicated than he expected, and much more enjoyable.

"S.A.R.A.H. door," Nathan looked up as Carter entered, looking worn out but pleased to see Zoë as she bounded up to greet him. He dropped a large duffel bag next to the couch, which Nathan recognized as his.

"Dad, you let a total Philistine into the house," she despaired, shaking her head. "But don't worry, I've already begun converting him to our side."

"She got you hooked on football and made you an Irish fan?" Carter asked, easily translating her excited statements.

"Something like that," Nathan agreed, standing and stretching. Zoë grabbed her book bag and bounded up the stairs, and Nathan took advantage of her absence to ask, "What's the news from above?"

"Henry is going through all the results he got from the chip before it completely disintegrated," Carter explained as he crossed to the fridge. "S.A.R.A.H., beer," he requested, not really changing gears as he did. "He thinks something went wrong in the transmitting process, which is why it started affecting your balance. That or it had another program for killing you."

"It…disintegrated?" Nathan repeated, skeptically.

"Oh, hang on." Carter dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his notebook. "Henry says the device was a biodegradable compound, and because the degrading had already begun, he was too late to stop it from completely degrading into useless compounds."

Nathan considered this and smirked. "It disintegrated," he agreed, nodding. "Go on."

"Henry will stop in early tomorrow morning and fill you in personally with all the details," Carter said, obviously choosing to ignore Nathan's sarcasm. "He also is bringing a spare laptop, with specs he was able to develop on the chip, the lab work from today's tests, and some old research of yours so you don't go stir crazy stuck in here. He was going to bring your laptop, but he couldn't figure out how to get it out past Fargo. Who, by the way, is going crazy because he's being kept in the dark and Allison will barely give him a status report."

"Ah, glad I'm missing that," Nathan decided, leaning against the island as Carter settled against the counter.

"Yeah, though I honestly expected to find you climbing the walls when I got back," Carter observed, smirking. "You let her teach you football?"

"It was surprisingly more entertaining than I expected," Nathan admitted. "And I figured I ought to know something before I sat down and watched the game with you and Zoë tonight."

"Oh, look, you don't have to…" Carter started to tell him, distracting himself by looking in the oven at the cooking dinner. "And you had S.A.R.A.H. make our favorite dinner. What's with the perfect guest routine?"

Nathan shrugged, trying to decide how to address dinner. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I asked her to make one of my favorites?"

"Yeah, right," Carter started to scoff, then looked closely at Nathan. "Huh, really?"

"Yeah," he shrugged again, reminding himself of earlier that day when he'd wondered if he and Carter would have been friends if not for Allison. He decided to take a chance, and explained, "One of the first things I learned how to cook for myself when I went to college. I was 14, barely could avoid burning down the apartment building when I made mac'n'cheese," he trailed off, noticing that Carter had settled back, listening to him raptly. "What?" he asked gruffly.

"Picturing you, that young and in college," Carter mused, his voice soft. "That had to suck."

Nathan knew he was staring, but couldn't help it. No one had ever responded to how old he had been like Carter. "No, it wasn't easy," he replied. "I was fortunate that one of my first professors had lived in Eureka before and had heard of me. Henry," he added, reading the confusion on Carter's face. "Stopped me from blowing up half of MIT before I turned 15."

"Too bad his good influence didn't last," Carter retorted with a snort, and Nathan found himself chuckling.

"And just when we were getting along so well," Nathan commented wryly, and Carter laughed as well.

"Just don't tell anyone, we'll end up with Allison poking at you to find out how much brain damage that chip did." Nathan watched as a little of the grin faded, replaced by worry lines. "Speaking of, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he replied, a trace of irritation in his voice. "I slept all afternoon, thanks to Allison drugging me—"

"Yeah, don't you love when she does that?" Carter's sarcasm was a little stronger than Nathan had expected.

"Like we can't take care of ourselves," Nathan agreed, and Zoë gave them a disbelieving look as she joined them.

"You can't," she said thumping her dad on the shoulder. "And you probably won't," she informed Nathan haughtily.

"You know, you should teach your kid to respect her elders, Carter," Nathan joked, and Carter rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, old people, set the table for me so we can eat and watch football," Zoë retorted, giving Nathan a glare. "Keep it up and I leave you with Dad to learn football."

"Certainly won't learn it from anyone else in this town," Carter observed. He patted Zoë's shoulder as he passed her, and Nathan tucked away the casual gesture in his brain. Boredom seemed to have him deciding to dissect and understand Carter better, and finding no good reason not to go along with it, he gave into his scientific curiosity. It had nothing to do with the small part of him that found the other man fascinating, ever since they had gone after Callister, he told himself firmly. "I'm going to change," Carter said, tromping up the stairs two at a time.

"You two are a lot alike," Nathan commented, moving to help Zoë set the table.

"Yeah, sure," she retorted, slapping his hand away. "And stop it, you're a guest."

"I may be a guest here for a few days," Nathan replied, taken aback by the fact that Zoë had actually smacked his hand. "And who knows what I'll come up with if I get bored enough. I might reprogram S.A.R.A.H.'s voice."

"Perhaps we should reconsider the guest policy for Dr. Stark," the house chimed in helpfully. Zoë scowled as she thrust the napkins in Nathan's direction.

"Using S.A.R.A.H. against house inhabitants is against the rules," she informed him, thunking a fork down on top of the napkin he'd set out. "If you don't want to be a guest and all, you have to live with house rules."

"As long as breaking them doesn't end up with me locked in here again," he replied, scanning the room warily as he remembered being held hostage.

"I am sorry about that, Dr. Stark," S.A.R.A.H. told him, sounding truly apologetic.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at Zoë. "Seriously, how does the voice not drive you and your father insane?"

"He assumes we have sanity," Zoë remarked as Carter rejoined them, now wearing a battered pair of jeans and an equally worn Elvis Costello shirt.

"Aww, I'm flattered," Carter replied, frowning at Nathan setting out glasses. "And why do you have him helping you with your chores?"

"See the trouble you get me into?" Zoë demanded, throwing her hands up. "Dad, he insisted. I'm being nice, trying not to argue and be confrontational."

"And he threatened to reprogram me if Zoë did not allow him to help her," S.A.R.A.H. added. To Nathan's surprise, Carter grinned at him.

"Oh god, please, reprogram her. Can you give her Claudia Black's voice?" he asked hopefully.

"Dad!" Zoë protested, wrinkling her nose in disgust before a thought occurred to her. "Hey, could you do Orlando Bloom's voice?"

"Farscape or Stargate, and definitely not," Nathan replied, frowning at Zoë. "Talentless hacks are a no go in my book."

"Amen," Carter agreed, saluting Nathan with his beer. The sheriff was leaning back, observing everything with a twinkle in his eye. Nathan could read the other man's thoughts clearly. The evening was going surprisingly well.

"Now, if you want to discuss Johnny Depp," Nathan amended, earning an eye roll from Carter and an excited squeak from Zoë.

Dinner was a squabbling, loud affair, which took Nathan aback for a moment before he started figuring out how to give back as good as he was getting. He found that even his insults, here in the comfort and laughter of the bunker, were received with a good-natured laugh, and often rebuffed in kind. Zoë told a long and involved story about Tesla High and the seven year old genius who was trying to convince the coach he could play basketball. At 4 foot 6, it was definitely a loosing proposition.

Nathan helped Carter load the dishes into the dishwasher as Zoë queued up the game. "Hey," Carter said quietly, making sure Zoë couldn't hear him. "Thanks for putting up with us. I'm sure this is driving you nuts, and I appreciate you not saying anything to Zoë."

Nathan frowned, shaking his head. "Contrary to what you might think, Carter, I really am enjoying the down time. More than I expected. But if you try to make me admit it again, I'll deny everything."

Carter nodded, shrugging. "Okay," he replied, surprised. "I guess in return I'll admit this hasn't been so bad."

"Glad to hear your glowing praise, Sheriff," Nathan snarked, which resulted in the other man grinning widely.

"You know, Stark, you could try calling me Jack," Carter suggested, dropping the last of the silverware into the dishwasher. "I'm told it's simple enough for even MIT graduates."

"Oh, it's simple all right," Nathan agreed, sarcastic before he recognized the olive branch the other man was offering. No, a little more than a peace offering. A foundation to try and understand each other. "Fine. Only because your house makes my favorite meal better than I ever did," he agreed, seeing the pleased child-like smile light up Carter's face.

"Be still my heart," Carter joked, closing the dishwasher.

"Are you two done yet?" Zoë demanded impatiently from her perch on the couch. "Game time!"

Four quarters later, Zoë dragged herself sleepily up the stairs, and Carter careful shook Nathan's shoulder to wake him. His head had pressed into the arm of the couch, but fortunately, he wasn't drooling. "Did we win?" he managed to ask between yawns, making Carter chuckle quietly.

"Yeah, we won," Carter told him, offering him a hand. "Come on, it's past the bedtime of scientists who had brushes with death today."

"You're exaggerating," Nathan protested weakly as he took Carter's hand to help him onto his feet.

"Yeah, but when was the last time you fell asleep on a couch watching TV?" Carter countered, pulling Nathan to his feet. Still blurry with sleep, Nathan stepped closer in than he meant to, ending up staring down at Carter. There was a brief moment, his hand becoming electric hot in the other man's as he stood there. He swallowed reflexively, feeling an electric flash of lust, something he hadn't felt for another man in ages. "Come on, bed," Carter said, breaking the moment.

By the time Nathan eased into the guest bed for the second time that day, he had convinced himself his drugged and tired brain had played a trick on him, making him see things that weren't there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter the Second, In Which There Occurs A House Sulking, A Locking Up of Drunks, And An Abundance of Dancing Around the Issue With Actual Waltzing

6:00 am, October 4, 2006

"Good morning, Jack!" S.AR.A.H. woke him cheerfully, and Jack contemplated whether or not a voice improvement as threatened by Stark would actually reduce his irritation at being woken up. "It is six a.m."

"Thanks, S.A.R.A.H.," he sighed, actually getting up without requesting his usual ten more minutes.

"You don't need ten more minutes this morning?" S.A.R.A.H. asked, as though Jack's thoughts had cued her.

"No," Jack yawned, shrugging. "I really could use it. But you tend to get loud if I don't get up, and Stark probably needs his sleep."

"Dr. Stark woke up about half an hour ago," S.A.R.A.H. replied, and Jack blinked, surprised. "He has insisted on preparing breakfast himself and won't allow me to help." Jack was quite certain his house was sulking.

"I'm sure he's trying to keep himself from getting bored," he reassured S.A.R.A.H., slipping a t-shirt on before padding out the door. "A bored Stark is a dangerous Stark."

"I heard that," Stark's voice floated up the stairs, and Jack couldn't help grinning.

"Of course you did," Jack informed him, ruffling his hair into place as he entered the kitchen. He took a moment to process the scene in front of him. Stark was wearing a pair of well-worn jeans and a soft T-shirt, more casual than Jack had ever seen him. His second thought was for the way the jeans clung just right to the other man's form in ways that his suits only hinted at. He scowled, mentally kicking himself. It was one thing to let your thoughts wander that way when you were tired, or he'd almost died, or you were tracking down your missing children, but this morning he had no excuse for ogling his rival. He forced his attention to the very large skillet of scrambled eggs rather than the very long list of times when it was apparently okay with his mind for him to check out Stark.

"You planning breakfast for the entire town?" he asked, nodding toward the skillet when Stark looked up, confused.

"Henry left a message saying he and Allison and Kim will be here at 7," Stark explained. "I just figured Henry's bad news would be better with breakfast."

"What makes you sure it's bad news?" Jack asked, crossing to the cupboard and pulling out plates for everyone.

"Henry's awake before ten," Stark replied simply, returning to the stove.

"Business waits until Zoë leaves for school at 7:30," Jack warned the scientist who was currently making a mess of his counter with pancake batter. "I'm working on this idea that she could be normal despite living in this town."

"How's that working out for you?" Stark asked, obviously amused by the idea.

"Not so good," Jack replied, smiling ruefully. "I'll get dressed and be back down to help you."

"Oh no, Jack, not you too," S.AR.A.H. complained, making both men chuckle. Jack hurried back upstairs, rushing through a shower and throwing on some jeans and a black t-shirt. He tried to keep himself moving quickly enough to stop his mind from wandering back to Stark's jeans, but his brain was quite determined to focus solely on them. He walked back downstairs, taking each stair carefully.

Stark looked up as he entered, frowning slightly. Jack recognized the look of Stark carefully analyzing something, and suspected that in the absence of Stark's usual projects, he was currently on the menu and needed to shift the man's attention elsewhere quickly. "So what's with cooking, other than making my house sulk?"

"Just woke up feeling restless," Stark admitted, poking at the eggs a bit more viciously than necessary. "I don't do downtime well."

"Well, Henry will have your work with him," Jack reminded him. "You could have S.A.R.A.H. pull up the New York Times Crossword or something."

"Interesting." Jack paused mid-step, noticing that Stark was staring at him, the 'dissection look' as Jack had decided to call it, back on his face. "Most people think I do the sudoku puzzles."

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, hyper aware under the scrutiny. "I just assumed those would be too easy for you," he admitted, rocking back on his heels. He glanced up, meeting the green eyed gaze directly. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right," Stark admitted, turning back to the stove and flipping a pancake carefully with the spatula.

"Oh, you'll never get anywhere doing it like that," Jack scoffed, regaining his equilibrium and elbowing his way in next to Stark. He removed the perfectly round pancake from the pan, ladling up some batter. "What's your favorite shape?" he asked, enjoying the taken aback look on Stark's face.

"Shape?" Stark asked blankly, and Jack grinned.

"Okay, I'll let you think and make Zoë her crown," Jack said, carefully ladling out the batter. His crown had one point that was a little misshapen, but it was one of his best efforts.

"Let me guess, she's the princess," Stark remarked dryly, and Jack nodded, concentrating on the pancake. When it was ready, he gasped the handle of the pan firmly, making sure Stark was standing back, and flipped the pancake up in the air, catching it neatly, batter side down. He glanced over, finding Stark biting his lip.

"Go ahead," Jack sighed, recognizing that the man was holding in a sarcastic comment.

"You're a man of many hidden talents, Sheriff," Stark informed him, grinning. His face softened a little as he watched Jack scoop the finished crown onto the pancake platter. "Zoë must have loved watching you as a kid."

"You'd think so, but she's a little critic. Just wait till she gets down here. She'll give you every little detail of what I did wrong artistically on her crown. You got your shape yet?"

"How about a gingerbread man?" Stark asked, and Jack recognized a challenging glint in the other man's eye. He poured the batter carefully, impressing himself with the nearly perfect gingerbread man.

"Morning," Zoe yawned as she entered the kitchen, hitting the fridge for juice before she processed the fact that pancakes were being made. She stopped, eyes widening. "Are you making pancakes?" Without waiting for an answer, she leaned up and pecked Jack on the cheek. "Aww, thanks, Dad."

"You can thank Stark," he replied, flipping the gingerbread man with less flourish than he'd used on the crown. "He started with the giant breakfast this morning."

"Thanks, Dr. Stark," Zoë grinned impishly, before leaning up and pecking him on the cheek the way she had done with her dad. She bounced off, looking for her shoes under the couch.

"So help me, if my daughter ends up with a crush on you," Jack threatened darkly, which made Stark grin widely.

"You know, Zoë, you can call me Nathan," Stark said, too cheerfully.

"Can I call you dead?" Jack joked darkly, enjoying the wicked grin that flashed across the other man's face.

"I guess you can call me Nathan too," he offered, making it sound like a huge sacrifice on his part, even though his grin hadn't faded.

"Gee, thanks, now stay away from my kid," Jack grumbled.

"Eew, Dad, he's even older than you!" Zoë protested, having caught the gist of the conversation.

Jack poured himself a star shaped pancake, trying not to laugh at the look on Stark's face. Zoë was tapping her chin thoughtfully now, which gave Jack a little warning before Zoë let loose a comment which halted the room. "Though, you two would be wicked cute together." She hummed as she headed for the bathroom, to apply a fifth coat of eyeliner, Jack assumed.

Silence swept over the kitchen, neither man making any move to get around Zoë's remark. Jack was debating telling the story of dropping her as a baby when Stark said, "Isn't a star a bit cliché?"

"What?" Jack asked, looking down and barely remembering to flip the pancake before it got too dark. "Oh, no, it's just the first irregular shape I learned. A gun shaped pancake, that might be overdoing it."

"I imagine your deputy would enjoy that," Stark mused, and with that, the last of the awkwardness faded.

"So what should I make Allison?" Jack asked, testing the edges of his star with the spatula. Finding it well done, he added it to the growing stack on the platter.

"Try a square," Stark suggested, and Jack caught a bit of mischief flickering in those clear green eyes. "That should baffle her for a while."

Jack thought about it for a moment, and then managed to pour out a decent square with the batter, though the corners rounded out more than he had planned. Nathan handed Zoë some silverware when she came back into the kitchen, pointing her in the direction of the table. She scowled, but began setting up the table. "There, I've exercised parental behavior and probably killed any thought of a crush that my old age didn't," he informed Jack haughtily.

The doorbell halted Jack's response. "Doctor Deacon and Doctor Anderson are at the door," S.A.R.A.H. announced.

"Let them in," Jack told her, waving the spatula in Henry and Kim's direction as they entered. "Hey guys," he greeted them before flipping the square pancake. "What odd shapes do you want for your pancakes?"

Henry whistled, looking impressed as he set a heavy looking bag on the breakfast bar. "I didn't know you could cook," he told Jack, looking over the kitchen. "Or is this just to keep Nathan from going stir crazy?"

"Both," Jack and Stark replied simultaneously. They traded a look, and Jack decided against calling jinx.

"I'll take a double helix," Henry decided, grinning at his friends. Jack scowled. "Only in Eureka, right?" Henry joked.

"I think I'm in the mood for a heart," Kim said, linking an arm through Henry's. Jack saw Zoë melt from across the room.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Zoë gushed, making Kim laugh.

Jack removed the square and poured the heart, still thinking over the double helix. He let Henry and Kim talking to Zoë about her chemistry midterm filter through his mind as he cooked the pancake. He was about to flip it when Stark took a hold of the handle. "Can I try?" he asked, a little belatedly.

"Go ahead," Jack said, stepping back a little. The close proximity had set his heart racing, confusing Jack even further. Stark carefully lifted the pan, hefting it for weight before he gave it a good flick of his wrist, sending the pancake sailing upward. The catch was awkward, and the heart tore a little, but it still landed batter down. "Not bad," Jack praised the other man, impressed.

Stark glared at him. "No, I mean it," Jack hastily reassured him. "The first time I tried it, I got the pancake stuck to the wall." The glare softened, and Jack passed the batter over to Stark. "Your turn to be artistic as well," he informed the scientist. "Good luck with the double helix," he added, grinning. He removed the heart, carefully pushing the broken piece back together on the platter.

Stark frowned, considering the batter and the pan for a long moment. Finally he poured out an elongated, repeating 's' shape. Next he wove a backwards version through the batter, managing to get two clear x's in the batter. "Close enough," he mused, turning his head a little to the side to squint at it. Jack's libido fluttered a little at the pleased expression on Nathan's face. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"I'll say," Henry put in with a laugh, having come over to watch. "Breakfast before business?" he asked Jack, who nodded.

"If for no other reason than preventing my teenage daughter from developing any Florence Nightingale ideas about Don Juan over there," Jack said, testing the last pancake. Henry shot Stark a look, laughing when he rolled his eyes.

"You know, Nathan had the same problem when he taught during his PhD," Henry told Jack. "Only then, he was too young for the girls."

"Yeah, he mentioned something about how he took after his mentor," Jack joked, enjoying the bit of surprised pleasure he saw on Henry's face.

"Dr. Blake is at the door," S.A.R.A.H. announced, sounding a little bit too cheerful. "She already has coffee so will likely not be eating the breakfast I did not prepare."

"Let her in, S.A.R.A.H.," Jack groaned, looking plaintively at Stark. "Are all AI's so needy?"

"Just yours," Stark replied cheerfully. Jack carefully placed the fragile double helix on the platter before helping move the dishes over to the table.

"Oh my goodness," Allison exclaimed, looking over the breakfast as she came in. "You two have been busy this morning."

"He's trying to make me look bad," Zoë told Allison, pouting in Nathan's direction.

"Now, before I sit down and eat, S.A.R.A.H.'s not planning to lock us in, right?" Henry joked, holding out Kim's chair for her. Kim sat, looking charmed.

"I hope not, but she is pretty upset about Stark taking over the cooking this morning," Jack replied. He served the pancakes, trying not to chuckle at the baffled look on Allison's face when he set the square on her plate.

He served the crown to Zoë, watching as she pursed her lips in a familiar way, appraising the work. "Well, the third point is obviously in need of some help," she began, looking up when Stark chuckled.

"I told you," Jack said, shrugging as he sat down, accepting the bowl of eggs from Allison and helping himself. "She's my toughest critic."

"If I may finish," Zoë continued, making a face at them. "But it's one of your best yet, Dad."

"Thanks, Zo," he replied, touched by her praise.

"Why is mine square?" Allison finally asked, looking around, mystified by the laughter.

Once Zoë had left and the plates were cleaned, the group at the table grew serious. "What did you find, Henry?" Stark asked.

"Like you suspected, it was a bug, sending data about the test somewhere. Short range, probably to a receiver still inside Global while the test was going on. From what I can tell, if the test had gone on as planned, the chip would have simply degraded and left your system, no harm done."

"Obviously not what happened," Jack couldn't help observing darkly.

"The test didn't occur, which kicked in a second program," Henry continued. "I think the chip was supposed to clamp down on a major artery, to mimic the symptoms of an aneurysm, a fatal one. Someone wanted to make sure the project got shut down, one way or another."

"What project?" Jack tried asking, even though he knew the answer.

"Classified," Stark replied, not hesitating.

"Figures," Jack replied, shrugging. He hated the answer, but wasn't about to try fighting it now. Probably the artifact, but he wasn't about to admit in front of the group just how much knowledge he'd sacked away about that particular project, largely through eavesdropping and Allison. "Can you tell me what stopped the test yesterday?"

"Me," Henry jumped in. "I got a note that suggested the test was sabotaged."

"Can I see it?" Allison asked, and Henry sighed, digging into his bag, pulling out a small sample jar. Jack could see a small amount of a damp and pulpy substance.

"It was chemically treated to lose its structure," Henry explained to Jack. "I could kick myself for not noticing it when I checked it for prints or skin cells."

"You checked it though?" Jack clarified, and when Henry nodded, he added a note to his notebook. "I assume the note was clean?"

"100," Henry confirmed. "I did scan the contents into my PDA," he added, pulling it out of the bag and handing it to Jack. He scanned the contents, which were vague. Stark took the PDA from him, frowning in Henry's direction until he had skimmed it himself.

"I take it Kim doesn't quite understand the meaning of classified, or you never would have put this together," Stark commented, looking up at Henry.

"I don't keep secrets from Henry," Kim defended herself. "Especially not when my mind is so full of holes I might make a critical mistake. He's my backup, and my rock, in case I start showing any damage from the mind wipes."

"I didn't realize you were worried about that," Allison put in, looking worriedly at Kim. "Your brain scans were clean."

"But I can't be sure that the number of times my mind was wiped didn't affect me or my base knowledge in some way we can't predict," Kim replied. "Henry knows enough to make sure I'm not making mistakes that other GD scientists I work with might miss."

"And technically, my clearance is high enough," Henry added.

Jack saw Nathan fold his arms, and jumped in quickly. "Okay, so basically, someone wanted to sabotage the project you've all been working on. Someone else found out about it, and warned Henry, even though he isn't connected to the project at all, other than through Kim. At some point, plan B is put in, which takes out the head of GD and potentially shuts down the project. Possibly added in after the information leak to Henry, like a failsafe? Henry, when would the chip have been planted on Nathan?"

Henry shifted, his eyes narrowing in thought. "An hour, maybe a little more," he replied. "The biodegradability of the chip would have left a very narrow window, especially with the window of what you're calling Plan B."

"I've got the list of everyone Nathan saw between 8 when I saw him at Café Diem and the test," Jack offered. "That should narrow it down."

"Excellent," Henry agreed, accepting the notepad. He sighed, handing it back. "Or eliminate everyone except Kim and the science team. No one else would have clearance and know enough about the test."

"I'm voting to leave Fargo on the list," Jack put in, wincing a little as he said it. "I know it's a huge reach, but he does have access to a lot around you, Stark, and despite Henry's time line regarding the chip, we know for sure that Fargo has had the opportunity to mess with your brain."

"I can't believe I have to say this, but he has a point," Stark agreed, rolling his eyes. "Beverly should probably also remain on the list. It's even more of a stretch, but if one of our scientists was going to spill classified material to anyone, it would be the psychiatrist."

"And my data on the chip is massively incomplete, with a lot of guesswork," Henry added. "It degraded so fast I may have missed something major. So I guess I'm agreeing with keeping Fargo on the list. Beverly… your call. I just don't know her well enough to even guess at a motive."

"No offence guys, but Fargo?" Allison asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "We are talking about the kid who has accidentally demolished almost every project he works on. He hardly seems the scheming mastermind type, let alone the murdering type."

"Maybe not," Jack said. "But he doesn't have to be. He could have just been used—planted Stark with what he thought was a tracking device or bug for the real brains. And easily manipulated does seem to describe Fargo to me."

"Fine," Allison agreed unhappily. "He stays on the list. So what do we do next?"

Jack turned to look at Stark, who was surprisingly quiet. "I'll study Henry's data," he said simply. "Carter will talk to everyone on the list. Say I was acting weird, and Allison suspects I was drugged or something. If they ask about the test, say I collapsed during it, which is what shut it down. Maybe we can get the informant back out in the open."

"Okay," Jack agreed. "What else?"

"I think we should say the project has officially been shut down, until Nathan recovers," Henry recommended. "If our saboteur thinks they've succeeded, they might get sloppy."

"Or that might push them to finish it once and for all," Kim suggested. "Break into the infirmary, kill Dr. Stark while he's down. It's easy and a permanent solution for them."

"I can rig the infirmary to shut in anyone who tries to mess with the holo-projection of Nathan," Allison added.

"I've added a junk Volvo to the few car shells you're letting me store up by the gate," Henry told Jack and Stark, handing Stark a spare key. "It looks like it's dead, but it runs. In case you need a fast getaway."

"Good," Jack said, inspecting Stark out of the corner of his eye. He seemed unnaturally quiet. "I think Allison should get back up to GD, so no one gets suspicious. I'll make sure to stop in to check on her later today. You two should probably stop in to visit Stark as well today. But otherwise, just make sure our false info gets throughout town."

"We'll make sure to mention it to Vince and Jo," Kim said, and Jack nodded, his lips tugging up in a hint of a smile. If Vince knew, the whole town would definitely know.

Allison said her goodbyes quickly, heading back to Global. Jack got changed for work as Henry showed Stark the programs he'd added to the laptop. By the time he made his way back down to the kitchen, Henry and Kim were gone. Stark was sitting at the table, laptop closed, obviously lost in thought.

"You okay?" Jack asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Fine," Stark replied dismissively. He looked up at Jack's snort of disbelief. "I don't like the part where someone wants me dead."

"For what it's worth, I don't think it's personal," Jack surmised. "I think you're an obstacle, in someone's way."

Stark was quiet, obviously thinking it over. Jack cringed a little, wishing he'd kept it to himself. "That actually does help," Stark said finally, and Jack blinked.

"Really?" he asked, straightening up a little, pleased with himself.

"Marginally," Stark added, seeing the reaction.

"Try not to go too crazy here," Jack told the other man, snagging one of the last silver dollar pancakes Stark had made. "Anything you need me to pick up for you?"

"A potential murderer and a ticket to freedom?" Stark suggested a little snidely, opening the laptop and booting it up.

"Yeah," Jack replied, shrugging it off. "Later."

Jack headed into the station, mind still full of conflicted emotions, especially his reactions to Stark as he cooked that morning. "Been too long since you got laid," he scolded himself, spotting Jo as he entered the station. "Hey, Jo," he greeted her absently.

"I heard you were at GD when Stark collapsed yesterday," she said, without preamble.

"Yep," he confirmed, looking through some papers on his desk. "I didn't have time to stop in at GD this morning. What's the word on how he's doing?"

"Coma," Jo told him, sounding pained. "He's stable, according to Vince, but not good."

"Geez," Jack shook his head, hoping he was convincing enough at the dumb act. "Any word on if there'll be a new head of GD?"

"No one's talking about that yet, though I saw Kim at Café Diem with Henry this morning and her projects are all shut down for now. I think probably all of section five is shut down."

"That'd be a good thing for us," Jack decided, tapping his notebook. "I'm going to talk to anyone who saw him yesterday, just to make sure nothing is screwy about this before the brass comes yelling for an investigation, because it's Nathan Stark. You wanna hold the fort down here?"

"Excellent," Jo agreed, eying the gun rack in a way that made Jack suspect she had plans for weapon training. "And not a bad idea on talking to people, by the way, even though we all know what caused Stark to have an aneurysm."

"Yeah?" Jack asked, waiting for her conclusion.

"Stress," she told him. "The divorce with Allison, running GD… we've lost two previous heads of GD to heart attacks from the stress of just GD alone."

"You're probably right," Jack agreed, shrugging. "Meanwhile, I'll cover our asses so when the brass start whining…"

"We're out of the picture," Jo finished for him. "See you later."

Jack's first stop was to check on Dr. Kwan, Kevin's physical therapist. The Asian man was polite, said Stark seemed fine, and had only been with him for a moment before hurrying off to the test. He'd heard all the same rumors that Jo had told Jack, but had his own theory that Stark had collapsed as a side effect of Fargo's mental mouse, a latent side effect. Jack thanked him, before moving on to see Fargo.

He pounded on Fargo's door, surprised when a bleary eyed Fargo opened the door. "Huhza-wha?" Fargo slurred his words, rubbing at his eyes. "What?" he repeated more clearly. Jack sniffed, catching the distinct scent of tequila.

"Fargo, are you drunk?" Jack asked, head dropping in frustration.

"I dunno," Fargo said, poking at Jack's badge. "Am I? This is really shiny," he mused, poking the badge harder.

"Oh boy," Jack sighed, clamping Fargo's arm firmly. "I'm sure no one will argue with my decision to lock you up while you're inebriated. You're a hazard when you're sober."

He dropped Fargo off back at the station, much to the delight of his deputy, who had a streak of meanness a mile wide when it came to messing with drunks. He left when she pulled out her special wavy, malformed cup to give Fargo some water.

He drove to Beverly's next, surprisingly relieved when she answered the door in her usual impeccable dress. "Hello, Sheriff," she greeted him cheerfully, ushering him inside. "Can I get you some tea?"

"No, thanks," Jack replied, turning up his little boy charm a bit. "I hate to be bothering you, Beverly, but I'm just talking to anyone who saw Nathan yesterday, seeing if they noticed anything off about him."

"Do you think something happened to him?" Beverly asked, and Jack noticed how perfectly she seemed to express concern. It sat uneasily with him, but he reluctantly tucked it away with all the rest of the things Beverly did that made him uncomfortable.

"I'm thinking everyone is telling me he was stressed and had an aneurysm," Jack said, shrugging as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I just want to make sure I check around, since I really wouldn't know what he'd look like stressed out."

"I'm not sure anyone would," Beverly agreed, obviously sympathetic. "He kept his feelings pretty close to the chest, so it's hard to say."

"If I'd trust anyone to say," Jack began, a little leading.

"Running GD is an enormous pressure," Beverly admitted. "To be honest, it wouldn't surprise me that it proved to be too much for him, Sheriff. I probably shouldn't mention it, but it seems to be common knowledge that Allison filed for divorce on top of everything else."

"That's what I was thinking too," Jack smiled widely at her. "If you think of anything else that might clarify things, just give me a call," he added, following her back to the front door.

"Of course," Beverly agreed, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. "You should stop by someday and have lunch with me, Sheriff," she added suddenly. "We haven't really had a chance to talk."

"All right," Jack agreed, swallowing his discomfort. "I'll be sure to find a day to do that."

"By the way," she called after him, tilting her head curiously. "When did you start calling Dr. Stark 'Nathan'? I wasn't aware that the two of you got along at all."

"Oil and water," Jack said, cursing his slip of the tongue. "I started using his first name to piss him off. You know, not showing respect for the title, that kind of thing. Drove him nuts."

"I would imagine," Beverly replied pleasantly. "Have a nice afternoon, Jack."

Jack spoke with Dr. Brock next, who was terse, more upset about not being able to continue the research than about Stark. After half an hour where he learned a lot about the project that he probably wasn't supposed to know from the other man's ranting, he headed back out to the Jeep, making a note to himself to ask Stark just how destructive the potential sabotage could have been.

He spent over an hour driving in search of Taggart, but gave up, deciding he had finished his interviews for the day and headed to Café Diem for coffee and to see how gossip was circulating during the early dinner rush. Content with the rumors he heard, he then drove to GD, knocking lightly on the window to Stark's room, alerting Allison to his presence. "Hey," he greeted her when she let him inside. "How's it going?"

"Boring," she told him, looking over at the holo-image. Jack crossed over to examine the rather realistic looking sleeping Stark. "I haven't even seen Fargo, and yesterday he was impossible to shake."

"He's sleeping off a bottle of tequila in one my jail cells," Jack said, rocking back on his heels, taking in her reaction. "And I don't think it was a bottle of Cuervo Black. More likely Taggart's brewery tequila."

"Oh my," Allison's face fell, looking disappointed. "Sounds like trying to drink away the guilt, doesn't it?" she added, sighing when Jack nodded.

"Though, I have to admit, I was more disturbed by my interview with Beverly," Jack told her. "She seemed… too concerned."

Allison rolled her eyes. "You sure you weren't just uncomfortable with her concern with getting into your pants?"

Jack stared. "You think… no," he objected. He looked over at the holo-image, then back to Allison, growing serious again. "No way. This was something else."

"All right," Allison gave in, smiling a little. "She does want to though."

"Okay, I'm going to go see if I still have a bunker," Jack replied, back-peddling out quickly. "Have a good night, Allison."

"Night, Carter," Allison replied, crossing back to the bed. Jack caught a glimpse of her starting a sudoku puzzle, and bit back a grin, remembering that morning's conversation.

He glanced at his watch when he reached the Jeep, and picked up his radio. "Hey Jo, is Fargo awake? Over."

"Awake, but hung over and barely making sense," Jo replied. "I think Taggart gave him some homemade tequila. Over."

"Great," Jack replied, marking that theory confirmed. "Feed him and tell him I'll deal with him in the morning. I'm heading back home, promised Zoë I'd help with some school thing. Over." He stared at the radio, a little concerned at how easy it had been to lie to Jo.

"You want me to stay with Fargo? Over."

"Nah, just leave him to finish sobering up," Jack replied. His guilty conscience nagged at him. "Patch the line through to me, and go home, Jo. I've got on-call for tonight. Over."

"You sure? Over." Jo sounded delighted, and Jack grinned.

"Yeah, just tell Taggart no more tequila for Fargo, over." He waited, trying not to snicker at the long pause while Jo was probably debating how to deny it or tell him off for saying anything.

"Fine, over and out," Jo replied finally. Jack tossed the radio on his seat, grinning. Maybe Jo was finally getting used to him teasing her.

He drove back to the bunker, making sure his cell phone was safely stowed in his pants pocket. "S.A.R.A.H., door," he greeted the house.

"Welcome home, Jack," the house purred, and Jack jumped. He looked around, spotting Stark in his recliner.

"You reprogrammed her voice!" he said, and the other man looked up from his laptop. "Claudia Black?"

"Sadly, it's just the welcome phrases," Stark replied. "Fargo had the rest well protected, and I wasn't quite bored enough to hack them. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, Fargo," Jack said, grimacing. Stark looked up expectantly. "Sobering up from a bottle of Taggart's homemade tequila in a jail cell."

"Not such a productive day then?" Stark guessed, and Jack shrugged.

"Oh, I got insulted by Beverly and ruled out Brock as a suspect," he said, flopping down on the couch, carefully avoiding any of Stark's work.

"What did you do to Beverly?" Stark asked, gathering up a file and carefully tucking it away.

"That's the weird thing," Jack replied. "One minute she's flirting with me, though I certainly won't admit to Allison that she was right about that one, the next she's using my really bad lie against me."

"You screwed up the cover, didn't you," Stark guessed, and Jack let his head drop.

"Not exactly," he hedged, standing quickly. "I'm on call for the night and was thinking I ought to try and switch with Jo as much as possible so she doesn't accidentally end up in the middle of this."

"Then you'll get no sleep and not be much good to me," Stark replied, frowning and closing the laptop. "Jack, what did you mess up with Beverly?"

Jack blinked, stunned by the other man's choice of words and his first name. "She noticed when I called you Nathan instead of Stark. I tried to pass it off as something I did to annoy you, you know, not respecting the title."

"Seems plausible to me," Stark said, shrugging. "Seems just petty enough for you to actually do."

"Right," Jack replied, surprised by the quick bit of pain that hit caused. "But that doesn't explain Beverly's mixed message."

"She underestimates you," Stark explained easily. "She probably assumed calling you Jack would go right over your head. I don't think she wants to sleep with you, Carter, sex is just a weapon to Beverly. I think she wants to dissect you, figure out what makes you tick."

"Huh," was Jack's only reply, thinking he'd thought the same thing of Nathan that morning. He walked over to the kitchen, aimlessly rifling through the mail.

"It wasn't pettiness that made you use my name today, was it?" Jack barely heard the question, and he wasn't certain that he was supposed to.

"No, I don't think so," Jack agreed, turning to see that Nathan had stood up as well and was watching him. The air in the room seemed to buzz between them, leaving Jack aching to close the distance between them.

"Good afternoon, Zoë," Johnny Depp's voice rolled out of the smart house speakers as Zoë entered, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room.

"Oh, you didn't," Jack protested, glaring at Nathan. Zoë grinned in delight.

"Do it again, S.A.R.A.H.," Zoë exclaimed.

"This is embarrassing, Dr. Stark," S.A.R.A.H. complained, her usual fem-Fargo voice returning. "Please reprogram me."

"Tomorrow," Nathan promised, obviously delighted by Zoë's reaction. Jack found himself fascinated by the look on Nathan's face, more open and amused than he had ever seen. He glanced over at Jack, shifting from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable under Jack's scrutiny. "What?" he asked gruffly.

"Nothing," Jack grinned, knowing it would drive the other man crazy.

"Don't even try," Zoë advised Nathan. "You did something he finds cute, or funny, or stupid but still cute, and he's not going to tell you what. It's his way of driving me crazy." Jack was still grinning as she pretended to sock his arm as she headed for the table and pulled out homework.

"You buried under that stuff?" Jack asked, contemplating dinner.

"Of course," Zoë replied, rolling her eyes. "Wednesdays are the nightmare I call English."

"Okay," Jack said, cutting her off before she could begin the all too familiar rant. "Nathan? Thoughts on dinner?"

Jack enjoyed seeing the other man startled once again. He promptly resolved to do it more often. "Dinner is already in the oven," S.A.R.A.H. announced, sounding triumphant. "I made sure to start it before you got home, Jack."

"Thanks, S.A.R.A.H.," Jack replied, trading a look with Nathan, trying to hold his laughter in. "I am sorry Dr. Stark commandeered breakfast."

"You are not," S.A.R.A.H. accused him, which made Nathan grin.

Jack was surprised to find everyone settling in and working quietly around the table. Dinner came and went, while Zoë worked on homework, Nathan provided a steady clicking on his keyboard, and Jack caught up on his reports, a much slower and infrequent clicking of keys.

Around 9, Zoë closed her textbook with a contented sigh. "Done," she announced, and Jack made a beckoning motion. She opened the book and pulled out the sheets folded inside, handing them over. He looked them over, finding a chart planning an essay Zoë would be writing, and raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Psychology? You're going to do a paper psycho-analyzing Hamlet?" he asked, grinning. "You remind me a lot of your mother, sometimes, Zo."

"Yeah, speaking of," she said, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it over, obviously wincing. Nathan's clicking had stopped, and he was watching over his reading glasses. Jack had stopped his working when Nathan had put them on, spending several minutes unable to tear his eyes away from the sight, and loosing track of more than a few sentences whenever a glint of light on the silver frames caught his attention.

"This tells me you're failing your current unit in gym," Jack read, frowning. "Zoë?"

"Okay, it's not like we're doing a real sport or anything! I aced flag football," Zoë protested. "Come on, Dad, ballroom dancing? And then the teacher paired me with this kid who is like nine years old and started crying when I accidentally stepped on his toes. And okay, so I can't waltz, but neither could Mom!"

"Yeah, I remember a lot of toes being stepped on before our wedding," Jack agreed, shrugging. "Okay, up," he told her, setting the note on the table.

"But—" Zoë started to protest.

"I'll sign it, when you waltz," Jack replied, standing. "Let's go."

Nathan had turned in his seat and was watching as Jack started trying to teach Zoë. "Okay, right foot back," Jack instructed. "Then left foot back and to the side. No, mirroring my motions."

"It might help if she was directly mimicking your movements," Nathan suggested after Zoë stepped on Jack's foot for the third time.

Jack looked warily at Zoë, nodding. "Couldn't hurt to try," he decided, turning to stand beside her. "Okay, left… no, right foot back,' he started, and within three steps was completely turned around himself.

"Here," Nathan said, standing up next to Zoë. "You're hopeless, go back to the lead." Amused, Jack obeyed, watching as Nathan showed her the steps.

"That doesn't make sense," Zoë argued, shaking her head after managing to mimic one full set of steps perfectly. "You'd step on his toes too."

"No, you won't," Nathan reassured her. "Try again," he stepped out of the way, guiding her gently. Two steps in, Zoë had flattened Jack's toes again.

"I have two left feet," Zoë mourned, stepping back in frustration. "Argh, fine, show me once more, then I give up."

Jack held his hand out to her, and she shook her head, with a little bit of mischief in her eyes. "No, you two show me. See if I can get it from watching you."

Jack looked up, his eyes meeting Nathan's. He tried not to blush as Nathan took the hand he had just offered Zoë, looking uncertain as he did. Jack made a quick decision, and turned his hand to clasp Nathan's a little more tightly. "Okay," Nathan agreed, his eyes locked on Jack's, color rising in his face.

Jack took the first step, and Nathan moved instinctively, and they bumped heads, both trying to lead. "Ouch," Jack laughed, rubbing his forehead. "Let's try that again, this time I'll lead."

After a moment, Jack felt himself settle into a rhythm, moving with Nathan, instead of in spite of him, and he looked up, meeting Nathan's gaze. They continued to move, but Jack could barely breathe. Nathan was standing too close, and Jack's gaze dropped without meaning to down to the other man's lips, his face instantly heating. He pulled back, suddenly aware that he had given away too much.

"That was awesome," Zoë broke in, looking amazed. She had been watching their feet, Jack hoped fervently, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be teaching his daughter to waltz. "You didn't step on his toes at all!"

"No," Nathan said, his voice husky. "Your turn now."

They made Zoë practice several more times, and finally she was managing to waltz without stepping on toes for several sets of steps. It was short lived, but definite improvement. "Good," Jack told her, signing the form with a flourish. "Already showing up your mom," he added, hugging her around the shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing her books. "Goodnight, Dad. Night, Nathan," she added, turning back for a moment and Jack thought she was giving him a somewhat knowing smile. Then she bounded up the stairs in her usual exuberant style, leaving Jack to face Nathan.

"I should probably also…" Nathan trailed off as he met Jack's gaze. Jack stood perfectly still, watching as Nathan stepped closer to him, suddenly feeling as though the scientist was towering over him. "Jack?"

It was a question, and Jack could hear the uncertainty behind it, an odd and foreign sound. Suddenly seized with daring, Jack closed the distance between them, reaching a hand up to gently pull Nathan's face down, a quick brushing of lips. They drew back, both startled at the all too quick touch, and Nathan cleared his throat. "Goodnight, Jack," he said, and Jack was left to stare as Nathan fled up the stairs.

Jack contemplated following him for a long moment, and then a low ringing made the decision for him. He flipped open the phone, trying not too sound upset as he said, "Sheriff Carter."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter the Third, In Which There Occurs A Plethora of Free Advice, An Unexpected Visitor, and A House Plotting a Romance

7:30 am, October 5, 2006

Nathan woke up suddenly, his mind going from zero to overdrive in seconds. He had stayed awake for a long time, his mind playing and replaying the kiss from the night before in front of his eyes. He was trying to piece together his scattered thoughts, figure out what had motivated Jack to kiss him, when he became aware of a low argument, filtering up the stairs. He made out the words 'boy', 'date', and thought he heard Jack say something about Jasper, and decided to get up. He climbed into shower, the sonic shower's hum filtering out the argument.

He sighed, his mind replaying Jack pulling him into the quick kiss, looking just as surprised as Nathan had felt. What if he hadn't gone upstairs, Nathan thought to himself, trying to imagine really kissing Jack. The effect was staggering—after a handful images, Nathan was hard. He cursed, flipping the nozzle to cold, trying to think of anything other than Jack pressing against him.

He let his head fall forward, turning the sonic stream warm again. He was a scientist, he ought to test this hypothesis, he decided. He closed his eyes, stroking himself slowly as he imagined stripping the sheriff's uniform off Jack's body, revealing his skin, pressing kisses to the other man's body. Nathan came with a soft cry, his eyes flying open in surprise. "Theory of being attracted to Jack Carter confirmed as plausible," he said, as though noting a scientific result. 

When he got out of the shower, the house was silent. He changed into jeans and a button up shirt, which he left open as he headed downstairs, figuring the other two had left. He paused on the second to last stair, surprised to see Jack, head in hands, still sitting at the breakfast bar, his cereal untouched. "I'm sorry if we woke you," he heard Jack mumble through his fingers. 

"You didn't," Nathan replied, making a beeline for the coffee. He didn't want to face the other man just yet; he needed some time to think first, especially after his experiment. He poured a mug, turning and finding Jack now watching him. He drank slowly, and then realized that his shirt was unbuttoned. He hastily set the mug down and did up the buttons, feeling his face heat a little as Jack watched him do it. 

Jack turned back, looking at his cereal with a bit of disgust, picking it up and setting it in the sink, his stance carefully holding himself a bit away from Nathan. Nathan felt his insides tighten. Apparently there wasn't much to think about after all, he decided, fighting the urge to flee back upstairs the way he had done last night.

"I should get going," Jack's voice was quiet, and a little uncertain. Nathan examined the careful way the sheriff was avoiding him a second time, no longer seeing disgust but a genuine attempt to respect Nathan's space. Jack's head drooped a little as he scraped mush that used to be cereal out his bowl, and Nathan knew what was coming.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night," Jack started, still looking at the water swirling down the drain and not at Nathan. "I'm not sure—"

"I'm not sure yet either," Nathan broke in, not wanting to be brushed aside. "I need to think this through. And I suspect you do too."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, finally looking up and meeting Nathan's gaze. "But, for clarity's sake, you're not saying no yet, right?"

"I—" Nathan paused, shrugging. "Not yet. I need to consider it."

"As long as we both want to consider and there's something to consider, I mean…" Jack was babbling, looking a little frustrated. "You know what I mean," he concluded finally.

"As eloquent as that was," Nathan replied, rolling his eyes. "I got it."

"Yeah," Jack shrugged at the sarcasm, his voice instantly picking up a self-deprecating tone that Nathan couldn't remember hearing before. "And we both know thinking is going to take me a lot longer than you, so on that note, I'm going to go to work."

Nathan wasn't sure what made him move then, but Jack's attitude had given him the impression that Jack would walk away from this, and that sent a jolt of genuine panic through him. He reached out, closing his fingers around Jack's forearm. "Wait," he whispered, his voice failing him as Jack turned into him, looking up at him. 

He caught Jack's lips in a kiss that he had meant to be a quick gesture to demonstrate his interest, but as soon as he felt the sheriff's lips move under his, he was caught in a wave of lust. He slid his free hand to Jack's waist, closing the distance between them, and parting his lips when he felt Jack's tongue pleading at his lips. 

The kiss stayed soft and gentle, exploring rather than trying to dominate. Nathan pulled away reluctantly, his forehead still resting against Jack's. "I wanted to try it once, at least, in case you decide…" he admitted, feeling awkward as he said it. He started to pull back, but Jack's hand came up to cup his face, his thumb sliding across Nathan's cheek.

"I thought you were just trying to make it harder for me to say no," Jack quipped, but the teasing didn't reach his eyes, which were still too intensely focused for Nathan's comfort. Was this how Allie felt when… the thought of his ex-wife halted everything quickly. "What?" Jack asked, looking concerned by the way Nathan had tensed.

"Allison," Nathan replied, shrugging. "Like I said, we've both got a lot to think about."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, suddenly looking a little lost, the boyish look that Nathan was beginning to find so attractive slipping out. 

"You better go," Nathan growled, his voice rougher than he liked to admit. He felt Jack shudder under his hand, and let go, noticing that Jack's pupils were wider and he was looking at Nathan like a chocolate treat to be devoured. "Seriously, before we do something without thinking it through," he added, deliberately stepping away.

"You started it," Jack pointed out, even as he grabbed his gun belt off the counter and strapped it on. 

"Of course I did," Nathan retorted cheerily, forcing himself to act normal when he felt anything but. "And now you get to go catch me that murderer you promised me yesterday."

"Attempted murderer," Jack replied, looking at Nathan carefully. "I'll see if Henry can stop by with some more work for you."

"I appreciate it," Nathan said, pulling out a box of cereal and starting his breakfast. 

Jack lingered for a moment, looking uncertain, then turned quickly to the door. "S.A.R.A.H., door."

Nathan watched the other man leave, then braced his arms against the breakfast bar, letting his head drop. "If I may offer my opinion, Dr. Stark," S.A.R.A.H. offered, and Nathan tried not to groan.

"Yes, please, I could use advice on my love life from a house," Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Based on my compatibility algorithms, you are statistically a much better match to Jack than either Dr. Blake or the former Mrs. Carter. And I would prefer you as well."

"I'm glad I have your approval," Nathan replied, a bit taken aback by the house's assessment.

"Does that mean you'll undo your reprogramming of my voice?" The house suggested hopefully, and Nathan bit back a grin.

"Well, for now I'll undo the improvements," Nathan conceded, crossing over to the side of the living room and removing a wall panel.

"Does that mean you still want to reprogram me?" S.A.R.A.H. asked, and Nathan shrugged. 

"You don't want your own voice?" he asked, slyly hoping the idea might appeal to the A.I.

"You mean I could create my own vocal pattern?" the house certainly seemed intrigued. Nathan removed the program he'd laid in the day before, trying not to chuckle while S.A.R.A.H. began running through various vocal sounds at random. He was absorbed in his work, looking through Fargo's programming and determining how hard it would be to write in a new vocal identity that he nearly jumped when S.A.R.A.H. addressed him directly. 

"Dr. Barlowe is approaching the bunker, Dr. Stark," she informed him. "Please go upstairs to the guest room so that I may cloak your presence."

"Patch the conversation through to me upstairs, S.A.R.A.H." he ordered as he took the stairs two at a time. The guest room door swung shut behind him, sealing tightly. "S.A.R.A.H., what are you doing?"

"The sheriff and I decided to set up the guest room for witness protection," the house explained. "Your presence cannot be detected from outside or even internal scans."

Nathan frowned, considering the setup. He wouldn't have pegged Fargo as having the foresight to set up a system as complicated as this must be just for the sheriff, and wondered if it was something Jack gotten S.A.R.A.H. to scrap together from B.R.A.D. "Good morning, Dr. Barlowe," S.A.R.A.H. greeted Beverly, and the visual screen in one wall slid open so that Nathan could see the therapist standing at the front door. "Sheriff Carter and Zoë have already left for the day. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Oh, thank you, S.A.R.A.H.," Beverly said, drawing out her cell phone. "But I'll just try to reach Sheriff Carter on his phone. About how long ago did he leave?"

"Sheriff Carter departed a little before 8 this morning."

"Thanks, S.A.R.A.H.," Beverly replied. Nathan saw her pause, leaning against the wall for a moment, looking like she was pausing to leave a voice message. "Sheriff, this is Beverly. I thought of something else I should have mentioned yesterday, but I'm not having much luck finding you."

"Cell phone signal is not active," S.A.R.A.H. observed, and Nathan was relieved to note that the house was only projecting that observation to him. 

"What is she up to?" Nathan wondered aloud, tapping on the screen to enlarge the image, noting that S.A.R.A.H. was correct. The cell phone was clearly not transmitting, displaying a dark screen. He frowned, readjusting the image to focus on her free hand, which had pressed against the wall of the bunker briefly. "S.A.R.A.H., scan the area she was standing in. Did she plant something?"

"Negative, Dr. Stark. No foreign objects detected."

"Hmm," he readjusted the image again, reversing the tape and watching closely. If anything had been in her hand, she'd kept it well concealed from the camera. Pulling up the current image of the wall, there was no sign that anything had been planted. "Maybe I'm getting paranoid, but can you patch these through to Carter and Henry?" he asked, turning as the guest room door unsealed itself.

"Of course, Dr. Stark," the house agreed, and Nathan went back downstairs. He got out the laptop and pulled up the specs on the chip, redoubling his efforts to analyze how the chip had worked or been planted. S.A.R.A.H. chimed in half a dozen times with pointed reminders about Jack, which he ignored and continued working.

Around noon, he had a few scribbled notes that he wanted to ask Henry about, so he paged the other scientist before starting to make himself a sandwich. He was surprised when only a moment later, S.A.R.A.H. announced, "Dr. Deacon is at the door."

"Make sure he's alone and let him in," Nathan said, checking the screen and seeing it was indeed Henry. The door hissed open and Henry entered. "That was unusually quick," Nathan observed, setting his lunch down and crossing the room to join Henry.

"I was on my way here already," Henry told him, handing him the large silver case. "Plans for the multiverse analytical porthole generator. I could use your thoughts on it, even though a MAP-G is still a completely theoretical idea. And Jack said you were bored."

"I may have done some reprogramming on S.A.R.A.H. yesterday," Nathan admitted wryly, gesturing to the kitchen. "Want to join me for lunch? I've got a couple of questions on the chip specs."

"Sure," Henry agreed, looking a little surprised. "What's on your mind?"

"Dr. Stark is trying to avoid addressing personal issues by focusing on his work," S.A.R.A.H. said, which made Nathan groan, and Henry started laughing.

"S.A.R.A.H., I told you, I'm not avoiding anything," Nathan said, shrugging at Henry. "And those voices can be programmed back in."

"Well, I'm intrigued," Henry remarked, raising an eyebrow. "You want to tell me, or should I just get the information from the house?"

"Can we start with the chip?" Nathan asked, hoping that redirecting Henry's attention would make the other man forget about S.A.R.A.H.'s remark.

"Sure," Henry agreed, reaching for the mustard and starting to build his own sandwich. 

"I have a theory about the chip being planted," Nathan started, crossing over to S.A.R.A.H.'s hub, pulling up the security footage from that morning. "S.A.R.A.H. sent you a copy of this?"

"Yeah," Henry confirmed, joining Nathan at the screen. "Take a look at this image," he tapped a few keys and pulled up Beverly arriving at the door. Her left hand was curled, looking as though she was palming something small and shielding it from the camera. "It definitely looks like she's holding onto something, but there isn't ever a shot that gives me any idea about what it would be. What concerns me is that she may not have planted anything at all, but was checking to see if she could manage to do so without being spotted by the cameras. See how she looks directly at the camera? She's aware of its position."

"After the incident where she was trapped in here, I wouldn't blame her for being cautious," Nathan observed, and Henry shrugged, looking like he agreed.

"To tell the truth, I have the smart house specs now as well, just in case," Henry admitted. "If you don't think she's involved though, why bring this up?"

"I'm wondering about your assessment that someone would have had to be in close proximity," Nathan admitted. "Could the chip have been planted on something I touched and moved subcutaneously through my system into a position to later cause an aneurysm?"

"I doubt it," Henry replied, crossing back over to the table, grabbing the laptop and plugging it into S.A.R.A.H.'s hub so he could pull up a large form of the specs. "This just isn't complicated enough for tertiary functions like that. From what I can tell, the secondary program would have maxxed out this bit of technology."

"It's advanced, but not as highly advanced as we've been assuming," Nathan concluded. "Judging from the circuitry, the level of work on it, I'd rule out Fargo. He'd be able to manage something more complex than this."

"Exactly," Henry replied, shrugging. "We need a new theory on how someone could get close enough to you to plant this without you being aware."

"Here's the thing," Nathan frowned, shaking his head. "The only person I remember physically touching during the morning was Kevin."

"You're wondering about holes in your memory," Henry realized, picking up on his choice of words. "You don't think Kim…"

"No," Nathan reassured him quickly. "No, I saw what happened between her and Jason. I doubt she'd touch that technology again given the choice."

"Well, engineering it isn't too complicated, especially if you've seen the specs, which probably half of GD has," Henry replied, sighing. "That balloons our suspect pool to over a hundred people." 

"You want to tell Jack that or shall I?" Nathan asked dryly, and Henry grinned, shaking his head.

"Oh, he'll love this," Henry agreed, his smile suddenly fading, replaced by a sharp look, his head tilting slightly. "Jack, huh? This experience helping the two of you work out your issues?"

"People in this town are too damn perceptive," Nathan grumbled, thinking about Jack's slip to Beverly the day before.

"Ahh, these would be the personal issues you're dodging?" Henry observed, looking amused. 

"You don't seem surprised," Nathan replied, leaning back against the breakfast bar as Henry sat down at the table.

"I've seen this coming for awhile. I remember your first crush on a man," Henry replied dryly. "That Air Force ROTC kid, what was his name? The undergrad you hung out with during your PhD?"

"John," Nathan grinned, shrugging. "Hadn't thought about him in forever."

"First time I met Carter, he reminded me of him," Henry replied. "And that kid threw you for such a loop," he chuckled. "Anyway, I was hoping you and Carter would be friends, bring back some of that trouble maker I remember from MIT."

"So you think I'm just reliving an old crush?' Nathan asked, thinking back to the sloppy dark hair and troublemaking boyfriend.

"No," Henry said, shaking his head grimly. "There's definite sparks between you and Jack, Nathan. But if it's just sparks and a fling, then maybe you'd be better off leaving it alone."

Nathan glanced up, suddenly confused. "You and Allison just divorced, and he's got a lot of emotional baggage too," Henry reminded him gently. "I don't think a quick rebound or fling would be good for either of you. But if it's more than that…" Henry watched Nathan closely for a moment, and nodded, seeming content with what he saw. "Well, then I guess you have my blessing."

"Thanks, Henry," Nathan replied, genuinely surprised by the other man's simple assessment. "I just have to think a few more things through."

"Just don't go making it complicated unnecessarily," Henry advised him. "You over think things, Nathan." 

"It's one of my better traits," Nathan quipped, grinning. "Okay, back to the chip specs. Did you notice the circuitry layout?"

By the time Henry left, Nathan had added several pages to his notes on the bug, and several more thoughts on delivery method and motives. He continued to work, now pulling up the MAP-G plans that Henry had left with him. "Dr. Blake is at the door," S.A.R.A.H. announced late in the afternoon, and Nathan paused, surprised. "She is alone and unarmed," the house added, and Nathan again wondered what kind of security it had picked up from B.R.A.D. and what had been Jack.

"Let her in," Nathan replied, a thought occurring to him. "S.A.R.A.H., you didn't say anything about Henry or Beverly being unarmed."

"No, Dr. Stark," S.A.R.A.H. replied, the door swinging open to admit Allison. "Dr. Deacon carries several knives and tools on his person at all times, and Dr. Barlowe had a small handgun in her purse."

"Well, that's fairly disturbing news," Allison said, looking at Nathan. "Beverly came by?"

"Don't worry, S.A.R.A.H. locked me in upstairs," Nathan informed her. "Shouldn't you be at Global?"

"I'm running home to change and get some supplies," Allison told him. "I figured I'd stop by to see you." She was shifting her weight from foot to foot, which Nathan recognized as a sign that she was holding something back. He crossed his arms, leaning back and waiting expectantly.

"The DOD felt that in light of your coma, a temporary head of GD should be appointed," she told him, crossing her own arms defensively.

Nathan shrugged. "I'm honestly surprised it's taken this long," he told her. "Who'd they pick?"

"Me," she said, sighing. "I'm the acting head of GD."

Nathan knew his face was showing his surprise, but he kept his tone light. "Congratulations."

"It's just temporary," Allison replied quickly, still looking uncertain. "I'm sure once we figure out—"

"Allison, it's fine," Nathan burst in, surprised by how true the words were. "If anyone were going to replace me, I'm glad it's you. You'll do a good job." Seeing her worry melt, he added, "Not as good as me, naturally…"

"Thanks," Allison narrowed her eyes at him, but her lips were twitching. "I also figured I'd pass on an update from Carter. Fargo's sober and talking, and genuinely shocked by the implication that his drunkenness was the result of anything other than his concern for you and being shut out."

"Jack broke the cover?" Nathan asked, puzzled. It didn't seem likely.

"No, Fargo put it together himself," Allison replied. "Seems Fargo doesn't buy the stress aneurysm the way everyone else does. He had your vitals from the mental mouse incident. He brought up the idea of poison, and Deputy Lupo ran with it from there. The two of them have worked up quite a set of conspiracy theories. Carter thinks we may need to bring her in on this conspiracy we've been running before the two of them turn into Mulder and Scully."

Nathan sighed, shrugging. "It's his call," he decided. "I know he was hoping to keep her clear of this in case anything goes from bad to worse." He noticed that Allison was looking at him very carefully, but chose to ignore it. "By the way, you should take Fargo on as your assistant for the duration," he added. "See if we can't keep him out of trouble."

"Nathan, is something going on?" Allison asked, her sharp eyes still watching him closely.

"Like what?" he asked, deflecting instead of answering.

"Like you answering a question with a question," Allison remarked dryly. "You and Carter are both acting a little… off."

"Maybe being locked in the same space is having an effect," Nathan replied, aiming for innocence. 

Allison's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Come on, Nathan, talk to me. What's going on? This is more than you being a little stir crazy."

Nathan sighed, gesturing for her to take a seat. "We should probably talk about it," he admitted, squirming internally as he tried to find the words. "Jack… well, actually I—"

Allison's eyes widened, and Nathan's heart sank into his stomach. "Oh my god," she said, sucking in a quick breath. 

"What?" he asked, aiming for ignorance.

"Oh, I hope you're just pretending, Nathan. I know it takes you a while to figure out personal things, but…" Nathan noted that the look on Allison's face was approaching murderous.

"I know, Allison. I just haven't decided what I want to do about it yet," Nathan said soothingly. "In case you hadn't noticed, he and I have been competing for you."

Allison was lost in thought. "I should have seen this coming," she remarked, looking a little shocked. "I don't really even need to be in the room anymore when the two of you are around each other."

"That's not…" Nathan started to protest, cutting off when she shot him a pointed look. "Okay, maybe it's a little true. Allie, seriously, if you say there's a chance for you and me…"

"We both know there's not, Nathan," she replied, sighing. "You and I aren't going to start competing for him though, are we?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure he's made his choice," she continued, lacing her fingers together. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm relieved."

"Relieved?" Nathan asked, incredulous. 

"Yes," Allison replied, a bit of a smile on her lips. "I honestly had no ability to make a decision between the two of you. And I am starting to believe Beverly was right when she said that my inability to choose was more about indifference rather than desire."

"She was drugged when she said that!" Nathan protested, though he was tempted to agree.

"It doesn't make it any less true, Nathan. I haven't found anything I'm completely passionate about, except my son," Allison pointed out, offering a hand to Nathan. "Come on, tell me about what's happened and I'll try to help you not screw it up monumentally."

Nathan winced, accepting the hand she offered. "We were waltzing last night," he told her, rolling his eyes at the arch look she gave him. "Zoë is failing her gym unit in ballroom dance. By the way, remind me to take a look at what is being included in the curriculum at Tesla."

"Nathan," Allison warned him, sensing him veering off topic. 

"She went to bed, and he kissed me," Nathan said quickly, keeping his tone very matter of fact.

"He kissed you?" Allison repeated, sitting back, looking shocked. "Oh. What did you do?"

Nathan ducked his head, mumbling inaudibly. "What?" Allison asked, reaching out and lifting his chin.

"I effected a very dignified retreat," Nathan said archly, flushing a little when Allison began laughing. 

"You ran away as fast as you could, probably locked yourself in the guest bedroom," she summed up, suppressing her laughter. "He didn't look like you'd shot him down though, which I assume is the message your… retreat sent."

Nathan rolled his head down, trying not to frown. "We agreed we needed to think about things," he told her. 

"That's it?" Allison asked, obviously not buying it.

"He had to go to work," Nathan replied. "Obviously I've been thinking about it."

"I have endeavored to offer Dr. Stark advice," S.A.R.A.H. chimed in. "As did Dr. Deacon when he visited earlier."

"Ah, you're in good shape then," Allison observed, grinning. "So what's your plan?"

"Plan?" Nathan asked blankly.

"You can't seriously be thinking you're just going to let him think this out," Allison admonished him, shaking her head. "Nathan, if he thinks you're waffling, he'll run. You're both a little alike in that respect. If your mind is made up, let him know."

"I believe Dr. Stark's approach this morning bears repeating," S.A.R.A.H. suggested, and Allison's eyebrows shot up. "Or perhaps a romantic dinner."

"I knew it," she said, a glint of interest in her eye. "You kissed him."

"You didn't know it," Nathan retorted. "And S.A.R.A.H., I can't take him out for a romantic dinner, I'm sort of under house arrest right now."

"Tonight is Zoë's sleepover at Pilar's. She will be home this afternoon for her overnight bag, but is usually gone before Jack returns home," S.A.R.A.H. said. 

"Perfect," Allison said, smiling. "S.A.R.A.H., would you be too insulted if Nathan cooked this meal for himself?"

"No," S.A.R.A.H. replied cheerfully. "It will give me time to choose music selections."

Nathan shot his ex-wife a pained look, but his mind was already working quickly. "All right," he agreed, suddenly committing to a choice. "You go be the head of GD," he told Allison, pulling her up and brushing her cheek with a kiss. "Good luck," he added, serious.

"Thank you," she replied softly, pulling him into a hug. "You too."

Nathan set to work dicing garlic and slicing mushrooms, building a rich tomato sauce. He had the completed sauce simmering, and was rolling handmade meatballs when Zoë bounced through the door. "Afternoon, Dr. Stark," she called out, stopping short when she saw him. "Wow, you do the whole kitchen thing really well," she observed. "Is this 'cause I'm gone tonight?"

He looked up, seeing her bouncing excitedly on her heels. "You're gone tonight?" he bluffed, enjoying the look of surprise on her face.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I figured Dad or S.A.R.A.H. would have told you," she said easily, sliding in next to him, stirring at the pot. She tasted it, fluttering her eyelashes. "Wow, that's good. Maybe I should stay for dinner."

Nathan glanced over at her, gauging her reactions carefully and deciding she was bluffing him in return. "If you'd like," he agreed pleasantly. 

"Oh," she turned and punched him in the arm. "Come on, Nathan, I saw you two last night while you were dancing! Please tell me you're not gonna bail on him after that!"

"We're going to talk about it," Nathan said, deciding to err on the side of caution with the overjoyed teenager. "Look, Zoë, it's complicated. We're not going to rush any decisions here."

"But you want to date my dad, right?" Zoë asked, her voice ending in a high-pitched squeak.

"Yes, I'd like to date your dad," he admitted, ending up with an armful of blonde teen. 

"Thank god," she said, sighing happily. She drew back quickly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he told her, even though he was surprised by the gesture. He paused in the middle of rolling a meatball. "I'm not sure I understand why you're so excited by this idea."

"Sometimes you two remind me of how him and Mom used to be, when things were good, and I want him to have that again, even if it can't be with Mom," Zoë bit her lip, before continuing. "And before you came to stay here, when he complained about things, when he's happy, any of the things that go on, he mentions you," Zoë told him. "I don't know if he's figured it out yet, but last night when you were dancing, I think he started to get a clue."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, feeling his face heat a little, so he went back to making meatballs quickly.

"Dr. Stark, are you blushing?" Zoë asked, a little incredulous. 

"Go pack for your sleepover," he told her, schooling his features. He could hear her laughter as she ran upstairs.

"Hey, you got that dark gray button up shirt you were wearing at Henry's birthday party a few weeks ago with you?" Zoë asked, when she came back downstairs, duffel in hand.

"Yes," Nathan replied, puzzled for a moment. "You think I should wear it."

"Oh yeah," Zoë replied, giving him a thumbs up. "Jo said you were wicked hot in it."

"Huh," Nathan had never thought of himself as particularly hot. "If she says so."

Zoë rolled her eyes, headed for the door. "Hey, Zoë?" Nathan called after her. "You and your dad were talking about Jasper Kincaid this morning?"

"Yeah?" she asked warily.

"You can do better," he informed her, making sure he was keeping his tone neutral.

"He's totally hot!" she protested.

"And shallow," Nathan replied, shrugging. "And not so bright. You can do better."

"Even if you're right, how do you know?" Zoë asked, crossing her arms.

"He helps out his dad at Global sometimes," Nathan told her. "I keep track of who I want to hire and who to avoid." He looked up from his cooking, smirking a little. "And Fargo hates him."

"Just… don't tell my dad he was right, okay?" Zoë said, sounding pained.

"Can't have him getting too sure of himself," Nathan agreed, trading a grin with Zoë. "Go have fun."

Zoë paused halfway to the door, looking back. "Hey Nathan?" He looked up, waiting. "You've got my permission, but if you hurt him, Jo and I will make sure they don't find the body."

"Understood," Nathan agreed. 

Zoë headed out and Nathan finished the meatballs, dropping them into the sauce. Having now successfully managed to spatter his shirt with sauce, he changed shirts and came back down, finding the lights slightly lower. "Thanks, S.A.R.A.H.," he said, taking a deep breath to steel his nerves. "Here goes nothing."


	5. Interlude

Title:

An Interlude, In Which There Occurs Some Startling Appearances, A Pair of Expectant Mothers, and The Beginning of the End

May 15, 2010. 2:00 p.m. 

Nathan glanced down at his pager, rolling his eyes as he saw a 911 for GD. He looked over at his husband, who was talking into his cell phone, a worried frown on his face. He sighed, looping an arm around Zoë's shoulders. "Remember how we wouldn't promise to not do this today?" he asked his stepdaughter.

"Of course, Atta," Zoë said, rolling her eyes. It had taken months for Zoë to decide on a name for Nathan, and he had gone four shades of red before hugging her and threatening to not let go when she settled on the Latin word for 'dad'. She claimed it was just being scientifically appropriate. "Go, save the world. Next lifetime I want dads who aren't superheroes and don't leave my graduation!" she called out to both of them as Nathan crossed the grassy lawn to join Jack.

"You were robbed!" Jack called, blowing her a kiss. Nathan chuckled as he climbed into the car. He knew Jack was more proud of Zoë's salutatorian honor than he let on, and possibly enjoyed it even more than if Zoë had been valedictorian because he got to complain about her being 'robbed'. He spotted Henry and Kim headed for their car as well, and pointed. "Great," Jack said sarcastically. "I thought the world only ended on graduation day in Buffy."

"I could kill Fargo for giving you and Jo those DVDs," Nathan grumbled, earning a swift grin from Jack. "What's going on?"

"Allison said there's an emergency up at GD, something about radiation in Section 5." Jack put the tiny car into gear, wincing as it accelerated slowly. "God, I want my old Jeep back."

"What idiot's project exploded?" Nathan asked, focusing on the crisis.

"That's the thing," Jack told him, the worry lines increasing. "She says it just suddenly appeared in chamber A-734."

"Not possible," Nathan felt a cold chill run through him. "The artifact has been in storage over at Cheyenne Mountain for the past two years."

"Well, somehow we've got radiation in its chamber and no way to tell if anyone was inside," Jack sighed, continuing to try and force the small car to accelerate faster. "I swear, Nathan, I'm going to Portland and buying a Jeep."

Nathan chuckled, sitting back. "You'll never find fuel for it," he pointed out logically.

"Henry will hook me up," Jack said confidently.

"Next time just listen to me when I tell you there's a tornado warning," Nathan suggested, starting a familiar quarrel.

"Oh, right, because it's not like I left it sitting in the middle of the road or anything," Jack retorted.

"Well, no one else lost their vehicle," Nathan replied, sitting up a little straighter as Jack turned up the road to GD.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Jack asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Ditto," Nathan replied cheerfully, leaning over to press a quick kiss to the other man's lips. He climbed out of the car, nodding to Henry and Kim as they arrived. A few feet behind them, Jo's jeep pulled in.

"Dr.'s Deacon," Jack grinned, still amused by the newlyweds.

"Dr.'s Stark," Henry replied, grinning wickedly as he slammed his truck door.

Jack scowled as Nathan and Kim grinned. "You guys just aren't going to let it drop, are you?" he asked, heading for Jo. He offered her a hand as she slid out of the Jeep. "They're making fun of my PhD again," he told her, and Jo rolled her eyes.

"I still think it was a nice gesture, Dr. Stark," she told the scientist, who grinned. A year back, he had contacted UCLA, where Jack had done his undergraduate degree in Criminal Justice, and nominated him for an honorary PhD. Jack hadn't been amused to be added to the "doctor dulls" as he called them, and Eureka had gone all out to make a big deal out of "Dr. Carter-Stark" as the PhD read.

"Should you even be here?" Nathan asked Jo, focusing his attention back on the present and not the enthusiastic private thank you he had gotten after the PhD presentation. She gave him a dark look, one hand falling to her gun even as the other fell to the rounded curve of her abdomen.

"Remember where I said it was a bad idea to suggest she take it easy?" Jack told him as they hurried up the stairs into GD.

"This is different," Nathan pointed out. "Radiation, of an unknown origin?"

"True," Jack agreed, giving Jo a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Deputy Fargo, you're not coming any farther than Allison's office."

"Wasn't planning to," Jo replied condescendingly. "But the day you figure out how to get yourselves knocked up, you can tell me what I can and can't do."

"Amen," Allison said, greeting them at the top of the stairs. She was easily twice as round as Jo, and Jack and Nathan both stooped to kiss her cheek.

"Hello, twins!" Jack happily told Allison's stomach, grinning. "Is your mommy taking it easy like Dr. Laden told her to?"

"You can't really call them twins," Nathan pointed out, though he knew it was a fruitless argument. "They're only half siblings."

"So, radiation?" Jack asked, ignoring Nathan all together. Nathan waited as Allison turned to lead the way up to her office and as expected, Jack turned and made a face at him.

"We're drawing a blank," Allison confessed. "I'm afraid at this point we're going to have to send a team in to see what we can find out from the site itself."

"I'll go," Jack volunteered, trading a look with Nathan. Nathan nodded, settling back. It was a long-standing agreement they had ever since getting married; only one of them went into a dangerous situation if there was a choice.

"I'll go too," Henry said, looking grim. "Since I've been deputized twice already now. Third time's the charm, right?"

"Just might make it a long term thing while Jo's supposed to be on bed rest," Jack informed the other man, clapping his shoulder. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Be careful," Kim called after them, and Nathan made sure the sentiment was clearly written across his face when Jack turned back. Jack nodded, acknowledging the unspoken request.

Needing an outlet for his concern and curiosity, Nathan rounded on Allison, giving her a pointed look until she sank into a chair. "There, I'm sitting," she said, rolling her eyes. She tapped her rounded stomach impatiently.

"You know, we could have done them one at a time," Nathan teased her. "I don't know where you got the crazy idea to do twins."

"As you just pointed out, they aren't really twins, and your monster is much more trouble than Jack's," Allison said, shrugging. "Though it shouldn't surprise you to learn that little Abigail is doing much better with the new RF antibody treatments Dr. Laden developed."

"Good," Nathan said softly. He laid a hand gently on Allison's stomach, smiling slightly. "But we are not naming her Abigail."

Allison chuckled. "Now Nathan, if you're going to give her your ex-wife's name for her middle name, I think Jack's ex-wife should provide the first name."

"And I said over my dead body," Nathan grinned as he sat on the edge of Allison's desk. The first meeting between Abby and Nathan had gone wrong in so many ways that it was one of Eureka's longest living horror stories about Nathan. To be fair, Nathan thought, the second, third and fourth hadn't been much better, but he'd gotten better at blaming S.A.R.A.H. for the mishaps. And Abby had gotten much friendlier since he put a ring on Jack's finger.

"I still don't get it," Jo observed, settling into a chair. "You really didn't plan out the genetics this way?"

"No," Nathan replied, shrugging. "We were just planning on whoever's sperm managed to get the results being the father and letting the genetic tests stay sealed. The fraternal twins thing got the best of our curiosity though."

"So, the little boy is Jack and Allison's, and the girl is yours," Jo asked, and Nathan nodded. "How'd you explain that to Kevin?"

"We told him Uncle Jack and Nathan needed an incubator," Allison replied dryly.

A screen activated on the wall as Jack activated a camera on his HAZMAT suit. "Hey, you guys getting this?" Jack's voice echoed in the office.

"Yes, you're online," Allison replied, studying the image. "You guys about to enter the section?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, adjusting the camera slightly. "The radiation levels have dropped slightly according to Henry, so it looks like the filtration system has kicked in, and the damage isn't too bad."

"That's the first good news we've had," Allison said in a low tone, keeping it off the comm. line. "Okay, I'm unsealing the section now."

The image was clouded over, a haze of dust and debris filling the air as they entered. "Okay, Henry, take two guys and head down through the tunnels, make sure they're clear. We'll clear the chamber itself," Jack's voice was clipped and authoritative through the headset.

Nathan frowned, noticing the scorched walls as Jack walked. "Looks like an explosion," he mused, gesturing to a few points on the video.

"The artifact was capable of doing this," Kim pointed out, shaking her head. "It took us almost seven months to figure out a safe extraction method after the first failed tests."

"I would think that it would need to actually be present to do this," Jo put in, looking a little pale.

The camera had reached the chamber, but they heard Jack's reaction before they could see what he was looking at. "Henry!" he yelled, and was fumbling to adjust the light. It took Nathan a moment, but he suddenly could make out the smoldering remains of a skull. There was a body fused into the wall of the artifact chamber.

Allison picked up the phone, dialing quickly. "I need a roll call," she ordered, looking up at the screen. "I need the names of any Eureka residents unaccounted for in the next 30 minutes."

Thirty minutes later, Nathan found himself walking into Kim's bioengineering lab, the charred remains looking even more distorted and grotesque. "Any chance we can get DNA from it?" he asked Henry, who was pulling off his protective gear.

"Unlikely," Henry replied, shaking his head. "There's hardly anything left, and most of it has been radiated pretty badly."

"Roll call came back," Allison announced as she entered. "Everyone's accounted for. I called over to Cheyenne Mountain, and they aren't reporting any anomalies with the artifact or missing personnel."

"Double check?" Jack suggested, tugging at his own protective gear. Nathan stepped over and helped him free his arms from the suit. "Bodies don't just appear out of nowhere."

"Neither does radiation," Nathan pointed out. "I'll get all of my databases interfaced with a computer here at GD and see if I can figure out what might have drawn this radiation back here," he told Allison.

"Good," Allison replied, turning to Kim. "Kim, I know it's a long shot, but I was thinking…"

"Three steps ahead of you," Kim said, producing a hypodermic syringe. "I'll take some samples and try putting it through the reconstructive process."

"You think that'll work?" Henry asked skeptically, looking at the corpse. "It seems like an awfully long shot, and the program is still experimental."

"It is," Kim agreed with a smile. "But I'm up for the challenge."

Jack frowned, noticing that Henry didn't seem pleased. "Henry?" he asked, keeping his tone low.

"I'm just remembering three and half years ago," Henry replied, shrugging. "Is this something we should really be rushing forward to test and experiment with? Maybe we should wait for the results from Cheyenne and see what Nathan comes up with before we start messing with a body that seems to have appeared from nowhere."

"It doesn't seem too dangerous," Jack pointed out, puzzled. Henry shrugged, pulling back on his dress shirt.

"I'll be in my lab," he told Allison, giving Kim a quick kiss before he left.

"That was odd," Jack observed, turning back to Nathan.

"You should go back to Zoë's party," he told Jack, nodding to the corpse. "This could take us all night. I'll page you as soon as we find something."

Several hours later, Nathan stopped pouring through his research, rubbing his eyes and picking up his now empty coffee mug. He sighed, turning and finding the coffee pot empty. "Looking for something?" Jack's voice floated over to him, and Nathan fell in love all over again, seeing the Vinspresso in Jack's hand.

"How'd you know?" he asked, gratefully accepting the coffee.

"Seemed like an espresso kind of day," Jack told him, running his fingers gently through Nathan's curls. "How's it going?"

"Slow," Nathan replied, catching an odd look on Jack's face. "What's happened?"

"Jo and I have been taking calls all evening," Jack told him. "Things from the past popping up in the present."

"Like?" Nathan prompted him, pulling up a few puzzling readings he'd found earlier.

"My Jeep," Jack said wryly. "Permit sticker says 2007. The keys were in the ignition, identical to the set in my pocket. And that was the good part. It's getting worse. Tornados, the flooding from Seth's failed irrigation experiment two years ago. They're all coming back."

"Might be linked to this," Nathan said, pointing to the data. "See? Those should look familiar to you. By-products of tachyon radiation."

"Tachyon…" Nathan waited while Jack puzzled it out in his memory. "The things Walter Perkins was messing with and caused all the time shifts? Fargo was saying that the Jeep was showing signs of temporal relocations."

"Exactly," Nathan agreed, transmitting the data on the radiation up to Allison. This was bad news, and he had a sinking feeling it was worse than he suspected. "Come on, let's go find—"

"Dr. Stark?" Kim's voice came from the door, her face drawn and pale. "I have something you need to see."

Nathan followed her, not used to the level of panic on Kim's face as he entered the lab with the charred remains again. Jack gave the remains a wide berth, and Kim shakily pulled up the DNA reconstruction results. "It's only 46 complete, but it found a match," she whispered, and Nathan stared blankly at the results, looking from Kim to the blackened body.

"That's not possible, you're right here," Jack said, looking to Nathan as though he had an explanation.

"Maybe you contaminated the sample," Nathan tried desperately, not liking where his mind was taking him.

"She didn't." Henry stood at the door, looking grim.

"What did you do, Henry?" Nathan asked, his shoulders slumping.

"I think you've already put it together," Henry replied mildly, watching Nathan.

"You used Walter Perkins's tachyon accelerator to go back in time, to change events," Nathan guessed, and Jack stared at him, stunned. "You prevented an accident, one that killed Kim."

"Henry," Kim whispered, looking horrified.

"I couldn't lose you!" he protested, reaching for her. Kim stopped him, tears on her cheeks.

"You created a paradox!" Nathan wasn't sure why he was shouting, but he suspected it had to do with what he knew deep down was about to occur.

"Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if it had been Jack?" Henry shouted back, and Jack whistled loudly, halting the argument.

"I don't understand," he said into the sudden silence. "So Henry went back and saved Kim. What's the problem?"

"He created a paradox, a contradiction in time which can't be resolved," Nathan explained. "Because the laws of physics operate on time being a constant force, a paradox rips apart time and will destroy everything. What we're witnessing is two timelines, coming back together after Henry ripped them apart, and now they're trying occupy the same space, trying to conform to the laws of physics. What I don't understand is how. Even with the machine, time travel isn't actually possible."

"The artifact is transdimensional," Henry replied heavily. "I used the fragment extracted in the previous timeline to send my mind back. This timeline, the fragment was extracted safely, much later, so I don't even know if it can be used in the same way."

"It sent your consciousness back," Nathan repeated, slowly beginning to understand.

"The note," Jack exclaimed suddenly. "The one we could never figure out, why it didn't fit into the scheme, why there was no informant to be found. You made it all up to stop the test!"

"I had no idea I was about to stumble into a real plot," Henry admitted, holding his hands up helplessly. "Once things got going though, I had to play it out. I hated lying to you, but it turned out for the best." Nathan stared at Henry, unable to believe that a spur of the moment lie had triggered the chaos that had followed the aborted test.

"Okay," Jack breathed, looking stunned. He looked at Kim, considering for a long moment, and sighing. "How do we fix this?"

"We can't," Henry objected, but Nathan cut him off, his heart aching.

"We have to send someone back, to stop Henry and eliminate the second timeline," he said, his eyes closing as he spoke.

"But Kim—" Jack started. Before Nathan could say anything, another voice interrupted Jack.

"It's the only way," Kim said tearfully, this time letting Henry take hold of her hand. "I won't let you unmake reality for me."

"I won't be part of this," Henry said, grabbing Kim's shoulders. "I love you too much to do this."

"I'll do it." The words were out of Nathan's mouth before he could stop them. Seeing the looks of surprise around him, he added, "Who else is going to?"

"You really think you can?' Henry challenged him, pointing a shaky hand at Jack. "You will lose Jack, those twins Allison is carrying, everything. Nathan, it could still equalize."

"You know it won't," Kim was crying. "There are tornados and floods popping up on Main Street, Henry."

Nathan stared at Jack, unable to move. Jack closed the space between them, lacing his fingers through Nathan's. "Is Kim right? Is this the only way?" Jack asked, his voice soft and low.

"Yes," Nathan whispered, hating himself for the tears gathering behind his eyes.

"Then listen to me very carefully," Jack told him, his voice fierce despite the tears shining in his own eyes. "No way do we not end up together, Nathan," he said. "I have faith in you," he added, before pulling him into a tight hug.

"You can't know…" Nathan started, cut off by a fierce kiss.

"I love you, moron," Jack reminded him, and Nathan nodded, carefully blinking back tears.

"Love you too, idiot," he replied, pressing a second kiss to his husband's lips. He turned to see Allison in the doorway, her face somber, clearly having overheard most of the conversation. "How much time do we have before you can have the tachyon accelerator brought out from the vault and ready to use?"

"About two hours," Allison replied roughly, pulling out her cell phone. "I'll call you if we need you before then. Go say your goodbyes."

Nathan swallowed hard, kissing her forehead and resting a hand on her stomach, briefly saying goodbye to the twins inside. "Let's go find Zoë," Jack said softly. Nathan took the hand he was offered, following Jack out of GD.


	6. Chapter 4

Title:

_Sreiviper: Thanks for the review, and yes, Nathan's ex is John from SGA. I couldn't resist tossing in a nod to one of my other favorite fandoms!_

_Plasmagun: Thank you so much! I hope you still enjoy this after you see the episode, which is a great episode! I love all the timeline play that the writers gave me to play with (and make a nice quantum mess of!)_

Chapter the Fourth, In Which There Occurs An Injury With Fortuitous and Not So Fortuitous Consequences, An Expansion of the Conspiracy, and A Test From the Guard Dog

5:30 pm, October 5, 2006

"You're bleeding!"

Jack looked down, seeing the red stain on his arm. "It's not bad," he reassured Jo, shrugging. "I'll get it treated, soon as the GD goons get here and secure the site," he added, coughing slightly. "You okay?"

"Fine," she agreed, checking herself quickly. "Dr. Hines here is still unconscious. I think he took a blow to the head when that thing exploded."

"Yeah, what was that?" Jack asked, looking back and the smoking and smoldering shed that had just exploded. "You know, other than really loud before exploding?"

"I think he was working on anti-gravity boots, last I heard," Jo said, coughing a little from the smoke. "Same thing that causes most of Henry's explosions."

"Can I make gravity experiments illegal?" Jack asked, sighing as he saw the GD vehicles. He frowned, seeing Allison step out of one.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, wincing as he stood, his arm a little worse than he expected.

"I'm the new acting head of Global," she informed them, sighing as she looked over the mess. "And a great first day, I see. What happened?"

"We think it was an anti-gravity experiment," Jo replied, shrugging. "You'll have to get it out of your scientist. And since Carter hasn't been able to make gravity experiments illegal, an action you've got my full support for, Chief, my bruised ass is headed home for a hot bath." She turned back, after she'd made it a few hobbled steps, nodding to Allison. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," Allison said, her lips pursed in amusement at Jo's long rambling explanation.

"Carter, I've got on call tonight," Jo added. "I've got Fargo and Taggart coming over for movies, so I'll have back up if I need it. Take care of your arm."

"Okay," Jack agreed, too worn out to argue. "See you tomorrow, Jo." He turned back to Allison, focusing. "Head of GD?" he asked, lowering his voice. "Is that a temporary thing, since…?"

"I guess," Allison shrugged, looking unsure. "It'll probably depend on how this all plays out. Let's get you patched up, Carter."

"Nah," Jack replied, pulling his shredded shirt away from the shrapnel scrape. "It doesn't even need stitches. And I just want to go home. I promise I'll clean it up and wrap it."

Allison looked skeptical, but she nodded. "Normally I'd say no, but I imagine you have a worrywart at home who will make sure you take care of it," she said, giving him a sly smile. Jack frowned, suddenly wondering how much Allison knew. "Go home," she added in a low tone. "He's waiting for you."

"Right," Jack agreed, disturbed by the knowing smile on Allison's face. "I'll just…" he turned quickly, certain he was being laughed at. He walked over to the Jeep, ignoring the impulse to run from Allison's teasing look, climbing in and trying to hide the twinge of pain from his arm as he did. He carefully kept his left arm immobile as he drove.

"S.A.R.A.H., door," he groaned, feeling the impact of the explosion as he slowly took the last steps.

"My scans indicate you are injured!" the house announced loudly, and Jack was surprised that he was met just inside the door, a worried looking Nathan wrapping an arm gently around his waist and helping him to the couch.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, his fingers moving to unbutton Jack's uniform. Jack was blushing slightly, but realized Nathan was on autopilot, gently moving to treat his arm.

"Dr. Hines's anti-gravity experiment exploded on Jo and I," Jack explained, sitting up a little to help Nathan remove his uniform. The sleeve was sticking to the wound, and Jack winced as Nathan slowly pulled it loose.

"Sorry," Nathan said quietly, sliding the shirt free. "T-shirt is ruined too, I'm afraid," he told Jack, who glanced at the tattered sleeve. Nathan got up, vanishing into the bathroom.

"Great," Jack said, pulling the shirt off instinctually. "This was my lucky one."

"Not so lucky," Nathan observed, returning with a first aid kit and a wet washcloth. "Or you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He knelt between Jack's knees, setting the first aid kit down and slowly cleaning the cut. "Shouldn't you have gotten stitches?"

"Ouch," Jack complained, glaring at Nathan. "And no, I don't need them. It's not that bad."

"Yeah, just barely not bad enough for stitches," Nathan shot back, looking angry despite his gentle touch. "Jack, they could have fixed this easily at Global."

"I didn't want to go to GD and get fussed over," Jack grumbled, glancing down as Nathan cleared away the blood. The cut was a little worse than he'd thought, but he wasn't about to admit that. "Bad enough I was coming home to get fussed over."

"Zoë's already left for Pilar's," Nathan said, sounding confused as he started wrapping gauze around Jack's bicep. Jack was completely charmed, seeing the worry and the gentle touch Nathan was using. He'd seen hints of it, when Nathan hadn't thought Jack was watching, but it was the first time he'd seen it so openly.

"I meant you," Jack explained patiently. He watched the other man fondly, sliding forward a little and hooking his ankles around Nathan's knees. Nathan finished taping the bandage, his hands falling to rest on Jack's legs. Jack swallowed hard as Nathan looked up at him. "Hi," he said softly, sliding even further forward on the couch so he could slide his hands around Nathan's body.

"Hi," Nathan replied, the corner of his lips twitching. "Bad day?"

"You have no idea," Jack agreed dryly.

"You holding me here for some reason?" Nathan asked, wiggling a little within Jack's grasp. Jack looked down, studying the open and gentle look on Nathan's face. He wasn't certain the other man had ever looked so attractive.

"You planning something?" Jack asked, nodding over to the table, set with a lit candle.

"Maybe," Nathan leaned in to Jack's hold, his hands sliding up Jack's thighs. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Jack said, dipping his head to bring his lips down to meet Nathan's. Jack fought the urge to moan when Nathan straightened up a little, tightening the kiss and pulling their bodies together. A moment later, the amazing sensations vanished under a blaze of sharp pain, Nathan's hand finding his bruised side. "Oh, oww," Jack bit his lip, pulling away.

Nathan was frowning, looking at his side. "Jesus, Jack," he said, lifting Jack's arm to reveal the start of dark bruises. "S.A.R.A.H., can you determine if Jack has any broken ribs?"

"It's just bruises," Jack grumbled, aware that the house would probably check anyway.

"My scans indicate that there is some structural damage to the sixth rib. A slight crack."

"See, slight," Jack said, trying not to laugh when Nathan scowled at him. "That means not bad."

"And when did you get a medical degree?" Nathan asked archly, his hands coming back down to Jack's legs. "Okay, I guess that's a moratorium on making out until I'm sure I'm not going to hurt you," he said, and Jack decided to try and see if he could replicate the very scary scowl Nathan liked using so much. He determined it must not have been very successful, because the corners of Nathan's lips started twitching. Nathan leaned forward to drop a soft slow kiss on Jack's lips then stood, offering him a hand. "Come on, get changed and we can talk over dinner."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, accepting the hand and slowly pulling himself up. He held onto Nathan's hand for a moment, reveling in the feeling. He could see the question in Nathan's eyes, but he wasn't sure he felt comfortable admitting just how much he'd missed having someone he could touch and hold this way. "I'll get changed," he said, slowly climbing the stairs.

He started to grab a t-shirt, and then changed his mind, remembering that Nathan had on the gray shirt that he, and Jo and most of Eureka's residents, had enjoyed seeing on Nathan a couple of weeks ago at Henry's birthday. He hobbled to the closet, pulling out a soft blue gray sweater and pulling it on. He stuck with jeans, feeling uncertain. If it weren't for the house arrest aspect, this would probably count as a date. Then again, even with Nathan being confined here, it was dinner, and probably a date. Jack shrugged, giving up. He had never been good at figuring out what counted as a date and what didn't. And this one was a little more complicated than usual.

"Is GD working on something that can mend broken bones?" he asked, as he slowly came down the stairs again.

"Probably," Nathan replied, shrugging. "Not that I'm about to let you go play with a prototype." He shooed Jack toward the table, and Jack, humoring him, sat down.

"I just figured, if Harry Potter can do it, you must be trying to," Jack joked, enjoying the look on Nathan's face.

"Yes, that's GD's true goal. Replicate everything J.K. Rowling sets up in her books," Nathan replied dryly.

"Zoë came up with the theory actually," Jack admitted. "Henry's always trying to make things fly, and you can't tell me he wouldn't try to play Quidditch if he succeeded."

"True," Nathan agreed, his lips twitching.

"You've got medical work to rival anything Madame Pomfrey comes up with, though your bone fixing skills are apparently still at a Lockhart level," Jack continued, seeing the grin growing on the scientist's face.

"Really?" Nathan replied, carefully separating a strand of pasta to test if it was cooked. "What does that make me? Voldemort?"

"Nah, I was thinking Hermione," Jack replied, trying not to smile at the look on Nathan's face. "Brains of the operation, kind of cute…"

"Thanks," Nathan grumbled, draining the pasta, and tossing it back in the pot. "So which of the wonder brats does that make you, Harry or Ron?"

Jack stood, crossing over to lean against the counter, edging into Nathan's space. "That's easy," he replied, hooking a finger into the belt loop of Nathan's jeans and using it to steer Nathan's hips flush with his own. "Ron. Everyone knows he's going to get Hermione." He leaned up, kissing Nathan softly.

"Good reasoning," Nathan agreed, a touch of a smile dancing in his eyes. "Though if you ever call me a girl again, I will resort to extreme measures to convince you otherwise."

"I just might be interested in figuring out what that entails," Jack replied, the competitive streak he had with Nathan coming out.

"You think you could handle it?" Nathan asked skeptically, teasing even as he slid his hands into Jack's back pockets.

"I'm up for a challenge," Jack said, leaning into the kiss, which Nathan returned enthusiastically, slowly parting his lips when Jack slid his tongue teasingly along Nathan's lower lip. Jack groaned as Nathan's tongue danced over his. He brought a hand up to thread his fingers through Nathan's hair, enjoying the feel of the soft tangles as he tried to pull himself closer to Nathan.

Nathan was the first to break the kiss, gasping a little as he did, resting his forehead against Jack's. "I thought I declared a moratorium on that," he observed, before moving in to kiss Jack again. His lips lingered for a moment, before pulling back a second time.

"I never agreed to that," Jack replied, smiling a little. "And you keep starting things here."

"I do, don't I," Nathan mused, nipping Jack's lower lip gently. "Go sit down, Jack. Dinner's almost ready."

Jack slid into his chair, smiling as he watched Nathan adding olive oil to the pasta. "So how did you convince S.A.R.A.H. not to kill you for wanting to cook dinner?"

"Seems Fargo programmed quite a hopeless romantic when he made your house," Nathan told him, gesturing to the speaker, where a low, soulful acoustic tune was playing, carefully setting out the food as he did.

"So, is this officially a date?" Jack asked abruptly. "I'm really bad at figuring that out."

Nathan looked surprised, shrugging as he sat down across from Jack. "I guess so," he decided, looking thoughtful. "I did make dinner, and there's definitely been some kissing, so it seems like date material to me."

"Huh," Jack replied, thinking about his earlier thoughts as he helped himself to some pasta. "Would this have happened if you hadn't been stuck down here with me?"

Nathan considered it for a moment, taking the bowl of pasta when Jack offered it. "I doubt it," he admitted. "I've thought about it, in passing," he added.

"I have too," Jack said, trying to level the playing field. "Um, after seeing you in the infirmary the first time, actually."

"Why then?" Nathan asked, sounding completely puzzled.

"You're hot," Jack admitted bluntly. He enjoyed the surprise on Nathan's face. "You were aware of that, right?" he asked, enjoying the way a bit of color entered the other man's cheeks.

"I guess," Nathan agreed, rolling his eyes. "Though I guess I'm hoping it's a bit more than me supposedly being hot."

"I'm just saying where it started," Jack retorted, grinning sheepishly at Nathan. "Your turn."

Nathan looked reluctant, and spoke lowly. "You, ah, remember putting me in my place with your tape recorder, when you interviewed our supersonic suspects?"

"Yeah?" Jack chortled, a little puzzled.

Nathan shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I'm attracted to intelligence, Jack. I realized then that you weren't just luckier than the devil, you really have an intuitive intelligence that shames the rest of us in this town. I started paying a lot of attention after that."

"Intuitive intelligence?" Jack turned this over in his head, a little puzzled by the idea. "Huh."

Nathan smiled a little, shrugging. "You asked. So you going to give me a serious answer beyond me being hot?"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Jack asked, sitting forward a little. He was surprised. Given Nathan's usual arrogance, he had assumed the other man knew exactly how attractive he was.

"I'm good looking, sure, but I think you're exaggerating," Nathan replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"I should have you around sometime when Jo starts in about you," Jack said, sitting back and taking in the other man's skeptical look. "Seriously… though, I did shut her down on the subject for the past few weeks, pointing out how she kind of dated your son, which made it a little creepy."

Nathan tilted his head, considering this with a sad smile. "I'd never thought of it that way," he admitted. "And now it's creeping me out as well. But that's another thing. It doesn't even occur to you that most people wouldn't consider Callister my son."

"Because he was a robot?" Jack asked, correcting himself when he saw the look on Nathan's face. "Sorry, artificial intelligence. I live with SARAH, so I guess she's sort of skewed my perception on things. But it's not Callister or his actions I judged it by. It was yours."

Nathan was looking at him intently, and Jack shifted a little, confused by the scrutiny. "Okay, I either just said something really right or really wrong," Jack said.

"Really right," Nathan replied, closing a hand over Jack's. Jack turned his hand to grasp Nathan's in return. "So what are we doing here, Sheriff?" Nathan asked, his tone light, in what Jack was starting to recognize as a defensive move. "My ex-wife stopped by to give her blessing, though Henry is reserving judgment still."

"Really?" Jack asked, taking a bite of dinner to give himself a moment to think. "Henry?"

"He thinks things have changed awfully fast here," Nathan replied. "That maybe this is just lust and being stuck in close quarters and will burn itself out."

"He might be right," Jack said slowly. "This is happening very fast." Nathan was silent, but Jack could see the agreement on his face. "But I don't think it's just lust, Nathan. When that chip started affecting you…" he paused, trying to think how to phrase his words. "I'd been joking around with you just a couple of hours before. And I got scared. I couldn't explain it, but I was scared of losing you. Which is obviously not the normal reaction one has about a romantic rival."

"No," Nathan agreed, shrugging. "I wish I could say I had a more clear, concise moment, but I know I spent some time the morning of the test thinking about why we weren't friends. I enjoy making your life difficult…"

"Thanks," Jack interrupted dryly.

"Because you always give it back to me, even when you shouldn't sometimes," Nathan replied. "You don't cower or ignore my sarcasm, you play into it, and sparring with you is the most fun I have some days. I want more of that, because being around you is sometimes the only time I feel like myself." Nathan lapsed into silence, and Jack took a moment to appreciate how much the admission had probably cost the normally very reserved man.

"It is fun," Jack admitted, knowing he was grinning a little. "I like arguing with you when it's not serious."

"So, not just lust," Nathan concluded, his eyes deliberately raking across Jack, and making Jack flush a little. "But a good dose of it."

"Oh yeah," Jack agreed quickly. "And you may want to shoot me for saying this, but that makes me think we probably ought to go slow, because I have a feeling I could really get used to having you as a…" he trailed off, flailing for the right word.

"Lover?" Nathan supplied, his voice pitched in a way that made Jack's muscles tense a little in anticipation.

"Yeah," he breathed, trying to regain his train of thought, hoping he hadn't lost it to the bit of desire that had just fogged his mind. "And if it doesn't work out and that goes away…"

"We could really hurt each other here," Nathan agreed. "So slowly. And talking a lot."

"Doesn't sound like as much fun, does it?" Jack asked, and a little of the tension bled away.

"When did we turn into responsible adults?" Nathan asked, making Jack laugh.

"Never thought I'd hear you say I was an adult," he joked, and Nathan returned the grin.

"I may have spoken hastily," he replied easily. They settled into an easy silence for a moment, and Nathan realized that he hadn't asked Jack anything about the investigation. "Did Beverly ever come find you today?" he asked, and Jack shook his head, looking concerned.

"I saw the video clip you sent me, though, and it got me thinking. You and Henry were worried about her planting something, and I was thinking she was testing how much S.A.R.A.H. communicated with me. Did she tell me Beverly had stopped by, at which point I would contact her, and she would know that I get that sort of information from S.A.R.A.H. incessantly."

"True," Nathan replied, pausing for a moment. Jack watched him let this filter through his thought process. "I'm going to make a huge leap here. If she were responsible, she may think you've got something that's leading you to ask questions, evidence. She'd need access here and at the Sheriff's office."

"Or she's onto the fake coma bit," Jack said. "She's on the list of people who tried to visit you, which you should be flattered to hear is actually a pretty long list."

"They just want to see it to believe it," Nathan replied darkly. "Half of them are probably a little thankful it happened."

"Okay, sunshine," Jack retorted, rolling his eyes. "Our conspiracy isn't too hard to track if someone puts two and two together and gets five. And Henry and Kim's places don't have the kind of security the bunker does."

"Two and two is four," Nathan pointed out.

"Right, and if she got four, everything would add up and you'd be in a coma," Jack supplied helpfully. Seeing the teasing light in Nathan's eyes, he scowled. "Oh, very nice, thank you, I did pass kindergarten."

"Couldn't resist," Nathan replied, shrugging. "The thing is, we're all making huge leaps and assumptions, because Beverly acted a little odd, and to be frank…"

"She is a little odd all the time," Jack concluded.

"I was going to say she wants to sleep with you," Nathan replied, raising an eyebrow. "Did I hear a rumor you fell asleep on her the first time she tried to seduce you?"

"Yeah, had a doozy of a nightmare too," Jack admitted, ducking his head when Nathan chuckled.

"And to think I assumed you were completely straight," Nathan joked.

"Well, I guess I should admit my bisexuality is mostly, uh, theoretical?" Jack said. "I haven't actually ever dated another man."

"Really?" Nathan sat forward a little, intrigued. "You've never been with a man?"

"A little messing around, but never actual…" Jack trailed off, seeing the look on Nathan's face. "What?"

"I just assumed… you started this, so I thought that you had," Nathan paused, obviously gathering his words carefully. "I didn't think I'd be the one with more experience. Given that I've been with one man."

"One, huh?" Jack grinned, shaking his head. "Serious relationship?"

"Yeah, till he graduated and took off to fly planes," Nathan replied. "Air Force. And having me around didn't exactly go with his plans."

"Can't see why not," Jack said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Nathan Stark, I believe you have a kink for men in uniform."

Nathan laughed, loud and unrestrained, which had Jack staring at him in amazement. "What?" Nathan looked self-conscious, suddenly aware of Jack's gaze.

"I've never heard you laugh, not like that," Jack said, surprised. "It's nice. The whole time off, being away from Global… it's had an effect."

"I feel more like my old self," Nathan admitted, "Except restless."

"Ah, well, one or two more days, then we'll have to call and end to this, and you'll be back at Global," Jack told him.

"And we're going to be back to fighting about jurisdiction and classified material and how to solve problems," Nathan informed Jack seriously. "I'm not great about remembering to leave work at work and home at home."

"Me either," Jack sighed. "And our jobs are going to be trouble. There really isn't much of a way to avoid it."

"We both will probably work too much," Nathan added, taking a bite of pasta to give himself a moment to think. "So why don't I feel like backing out?"

"Lust killed your brain," Jack suggested dryly. "It must have shorted out mine too, because I still want to try."

"Look at it this way," Nathan added, and Jack saw the corner of his mouth quirk, making Nathan look mischievous. "The make up sex is going to be phenomenal."

Jack laughed, nodding. "There is always that," he agreed, finishing the last of his dinner. "You cooked, I'll clean."

"You have broken ribs, I'll help," Nathan mocked him, picking up the plates. Jack tried to tug them out of his hands to rinse them, and they ended up playing tug of war over it. Nathan won easily, and Jack pretended to sulk, before reaching for the sink hose.

"Okay, hand it over," he demanded, waving the nozzle in Nathan's direction.

"You wouldn't," Nathan replied, his eyes dancing as he brought up the plate like a shield.

"Sure I would." Jack squirted the plate quickly to prove his point. "Hand it over."

Nathan regarded him for a long moment, then feinted around Jack trying to grab for the hose. As they playfully struggled, the hose went off, showering them both. Jack got control again, and blasted Nathan in the shoulder. "Ah, cold!" Nathan protested, dropping the plate in the sink.

Jack laughed, putting the hose back and turning off the water. "That'll teach you," he declared triumphantly.

"You're more trouble when you're injured, aren't you?" Nathan guessed, unbuttoning his shirt, squeezing out a bit of water as he did.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, trying not to stare as Nathan revealed more skin with each button. Nathan glanced up, grinning as he saw the look on Jack's face. He slowly slid the shirt off his shoulders, tugging it off with deliberate motions.

"Probably should put this in the dryer," he said, moving to pass Jack, and Jack slid his hands up to stop him almost reflexively. His hands flexed a little as he felt the firm, warm skin at Nathan's waist.

"Starting things again," Jack pointed out, giving Nathan a moment's warning before claiming the scientist's lips in a fierce kiss. Nathan dropped his shirt on the counter, his hands sliding under Jack's sweater, very carefully touching and exploring, a gentle brush and slide to Jack's clumsy scrambling fingers. Jack slowed himself, feeling the kiss melt into something gentler even as Nathan opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

His hands skimmed up the hard lines of muscle and found hardening nubs, Nathan groaning as his thumbs circled lazily. "Not fair," he protested as Jack started pressing tiny open mouth kisses to his neck. "I can't do this to you," he pointed out, his fingers sliding up Jack's torso, barely touching.

"Guess you ought to be working on the bone mender," Jack replied with a wicked grin. He was moving in for a second kiss, when the doorbell sounded.

"Dr. Fargo and Deputy Lupo are at the door. Shall I send them away?" S.A.R.A.H. inquired hopefully.

"Romantic, huh?" Jack observed, his hands staying put on Nathan's waist. "Open the comm. line, S.A.R.A.H.," Jack ordered, his head resting against Nathan's shoulder. "Jo, it's been a long day, can it wait?"

"Sorry, Chief, but Fargo and I need to talk with you about Dr. Stark." Jo sounded apologetic, and Jack raised his head, looking at Nathan.

"Hang on a moment, Jo. S.A.R.A.H., sound off," he added, looking at Nathan expectantly.

"It's your call, Jack," Nathan replied, deliberately brushing closer to him. "Of course, I can make the decision more difficult."

Jack glared at him, claiming his mouth once more, slowly, before stepping back. "Go upstairs, I'll see what they've got."

"Quick meeting," Nathan suggested impishly before climbing upstairs. Jack watched him go, sighing as he turned back to open the door.

"Hey, you look nice," Jo greeted him, looking puzzled. "Were you headed out?"

"Ah, no, just got back in," Jack lied, nodding to Fargo. "Fargo. What's going on, guys?"

"We have a problem," Jo said, looking awkward. "Fargo found a specific power spike in the infirmary. Excess power was being channeled into the reactor powering the remote room Dr. Stark is in."

"Which means?" Jack asked, worried Fargo had just tracked the power controlling the holo-Stark.

"It was basically a hack job, someone trying to create a small explosion. Probably would have been enough to take out a wall, do some damage, maybe take out any of the support equipment Stark is reliant on?" Jo said, shrugging. "If Fargo hadn't been looking for any anomalies, we'd never have found it."

"And you were looking for anomalies because…" Jack asked, hoping he sounded skeptical, not suspicious.

"You may not believe me, but I firmly believe someone tried to kill Dr. Stark," Fargo sounded adamant, and Jack had a hard time not smirking. "This is just the most recent attempt!"

"I see," Jack replied, folding his arms. "And you've got proof?"

"We do this time," Jo put in, handing Jack the report. "The power drain from one system into attempting to overload another had to be deliberate. No other way to explain it."

"And the first suspect according to the rules of investigation would be the guy who discovered it," Jack observed, turning to Fargo, who squeaked, surprised.

"No way," Fargo protested. "I wouldn't hurt Dr. Stark! He's the only one at Global who ever gave me a chance!"

Jack looked at Jo, who shrugged. "Technically true," she agreed. "When Dr. Stark left Eureka, he set it up so Dr. King had to keep Fargo on as an assistant."

"Plus, you may not like him, but I respect Dr. Stark," Fargo added. Jack couldn't help smiling at that, thinking about how surprised Fargo would be to find out just how much Jack liked Nathan. A thought occurred to him, and he tried to casually glance over at the counter, where Nathan's shirt was still sitting.

"Take a seat," Jack decided, giving Jo a wary look. "And maybe set the gun somewhere out of reach?"

"What?" Jo asked, looking at him darkly.

"Nathan," Jack called out, and tried not to grin at the open mouthed shock on Jo and Fargo's faces when Nathan came downstairs. Jack was relieved to see the other man had pulled on a new shirt, apparently realizing his mistake as well.

"Dr. Stark!" Fargo rushed over, stopping short of hugging Nathan. "Uh, you're okay!"

"Yeah, and I'm interested in an explanation of why or how," Jo crossed her arms, looking angry.

"I didn't want you stuck in the middle of this if things went bad," Jack explained. "We're telling a really big lie with this one."

"You're protecting him," Jo realized, looking suspiciously over at Nathan. "How'd he sell you on that idea?"

Nathan opened his mouth to object, but Jack shook his head slightly. "I invited him to stay here," Jack replied firmly. "I suggested this course of action. If someone wants him dead, we're trying to flush them out."

"And giving them a fake target," Jo concluded, still looking unhappy. "Did we screw it up?"

"No," Nathan replied, exchanging a look with Jack. Jack nodded, understanding.

"You probably pushed them even further, they'll have to try harder now to get to Nathan," he said aloud. He saw Jo looking at him, her eyes flickering between the two of them.

"Okay, not liking this," she muttered. "The two of you in agreement can't be a good sign."

"We're not…" Jack started, at the same time as Nathan said, "Probably not." They exchanged a look, Jack barely able to keep a smile off his face.

"Right," Jo remarked. "Okay, one at a time, boys, fill me in."

Jack looked at her for a moment, watching as she settled in. "Oh, no, you're not leaving me out of this, Carter," she informed him. "I appreciate that you tried to keep me out of this, especially since I'm not sure I agree with it, but now that I'm in, you can't keep me in the dark."

Jack gestured to Nathan, letting him start, while he made some coffee and discreetly slipped Nathan's shirt into a cupboard. He added a few details when Nathan would leave something out, but mostly listened to Nathan recounting the events of the past few days, making mental notes and trying to add events together. He looked up as Nathan concluded, his eyes lingering on Nathan's for a moment too long before he turned back to Jo. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Was I excluded on purpose?" Fargo asked, adjusting his glasses nervously. "Because of the chip?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably, looking over at Nathan, who was looking just as uncomfortable. "Look, it's not that we thought you would try to kill him…" Jack started, and Fargo stood, pacing a little.

"No, I get it," Fargo replied quickly.

"We knew you hadn't designed the chip," Nathan reassured him. "It was too simple to be your work."

"But we had to take into account the fact that you had access to Nathan's mind," Jack pointed out, trying to keep Fargo from shifting his anger completely onto Nathan.

"I didn't—" Fargo started to object, but stopped, understanding. "You thought someone might have used my mental mouse."

"It came up," Jack agreed, glad to see that this had taken some of the anger out of Fargo.

"I'll go back through the data, double check," Fargo replied. "Uh, by the way, if Dr. Stark doesn't want to stay here, there is another safe house setup in town."

Nathan and Jack exchanged a look, and Jack very carefully kept his features neutral. Nathan might need his own space, and after being at the bunker for three days, Jack wouldn't blame him for requesting a change of scenery.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Jo broke in, giving Jack a rather knowing smile. "Moving him through town is a big risk. He can stay here and suffer."

"Thanks," Nathan said dryly.

"Fargo, you wanna go wait for a moment in the car?" Jo asked, giving him a reassuring nod. "I need to talk to Carter about some logistics."

"Okay," Fargo agreed, and Jack looked over at Nathan, who nodded and went into the kitchen, giving them some space.

"Carter, what the hell are you getting yourself into?" Jo asked in a low tone, once both men were out of earshot. Jack took a moment, debating playing dumb, but the warning look Jo gave him made him decide against it.

"Something good, I think," Jack replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he grinned a little sheepishly.

"Oh, god," Jo groaned, giving him a hard look. "You're really that gone on him already?"

"What?" Jack asked, genuinely surprised. Jo ignored him, walking over to the kitchen counter.

"Hey," she barked at Nathan. "You serious about this?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business," Nathan's tone was steely, and his face completely closed as he stared back at Jo.

"I think you might just be messing with someone I care about a lot more than I care about you," Jo said fiercely, crossing her arms. "And I think that I can think of four or five ways to kill you right now before he could move to stop me."

"Jo," Jack protested, trying not to be amused. Jo glared at him, and he held his hands up, standing back to watch.

"Well?" Jo demanded, turning her glare on Nathan. Jack just shrugged when Nathan glanced his way.

"I don't think anything I say is going to convince you I'm serious," Nathan observed. "But I am."

Jo rolled her eyes, looking back over at Jack. "Yeah, he is," Jack agreed. "He even put a moratorium on making out 'cuz I'm hurt."

"His word, not yours," Jo said, a grin tugging at her lips. "All right, you're on probation," she informed Nathan. "You hurt him, though, and I won't have to kill you. I'll just clean up after Zoë does."

"She has a good point," Jack agreed, giving Nathan his best innocent look when he turned his dark glare on Jack.

"I am serious, and if you don't want to be around when I prove it to him, I suggest you get going," Nathan informed Jo, stalking around the corner of the breakfast bar and approaching Jack. He cupped Jack's face, kissing him once very softly before continuing upstairs.

Jack reflexively licked his lips, feeling his face heat as he met Jo's gaze. Jo had a grin plastered across her face that made Jack's smile slide away. The teasing would never end. "Goodnight, Jo," he said firmly.

"I'll want details tomorrow," she said, humming to herself as she headed for the front door. Jack debated a smart comment about her and Fargo, and decided against it. If there was something building there, he didn't want to derail it by teasing her.

The door closed behind Jo, and Jack slowly climbed up the stairs. He paused at the open door to the guestroom, taking a moment to watch Nathan sitting with his head bowed before rapping on the frame twice. "You okay?" he asked, surprised when Nathan sat up, obviously trying not to laugh.

"You think I passed the test?" he asked, collapsing back against his pillows.

"I think she was impressed," Jack agreed, sitting down next to Nathan, reaching out to brush a piece of Nathan's hair behind his ear. "I don't think she ever expected you to kiss me."

"I didn't expect that either," Nathan admitted, shrugging. "They're all so worried about you," he observed. "I guess I just wanted to show her I…" he trailed off, and Jack nodded, understanding. Nathan shifted over on the bed, jerking his head to indicate Jack should join him. Jack thought about it for a moment, then slid his shoes off and carefully slid up to lay next to Nathan. Nathan carefully slid his arms around Jack's waist, and Jack wiggled to make sure Nathan wasn't hitting any of his bruises.

"Maybe we should…" Jack started to say, but was cut off by Nathan tightening his arms a little.

"I just want to hold you right now," Nathan replied, kissing him gently. Jack settled in, comfortable in the intense warmth Nathan seemed to give off. He found himself slowly falling asleep, soothed by the gentle touch of Nathan stroking his hair, and spared a thought for moving to his own bed, but couldn't be bothered to leave the comfort of Nathan's arms.


	7. Chapter 5

Title:

_Plasmagun: I'm glad you're enjoying it and finding everyone in character and believable! Yes, I definitely think John is better off where he is (totally with Rodney) and Nathan and Jack can be together! )_

_Michelerene: Ooh, thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and Nathan's 'theory confirmed as plausible' was one of my favorite little bits too! _

Chapter the Fifth, In Which There Occurs A Flustered Wakeup Call, Hints of Arguments to Come, and the Unmasking of a Villain

6:45 am, October 6, 2006

Nathan woke slowly, uncertain for one moment why he was waking up curled up with another warm body. His mind slid the pieces into place, and he looked down to where Jack had tucked his head into Nathan's shoulder. "Not time to get up yet," Jack muttered into Nathan's shirt, and Nathan smiled.

"I suppose not," Nathan agreed, injecting a bit of disappointment into his voice. His ploy worked, and Jack looked up at him, his blue eyes blinking sleepily. Nathan leaned down and kissed Jack softly. "Awake doesn't mean we have to get out of bed," Nathan observed, lowering his mouth to steal another kiss.

"Thought we were taking it slow," Jack commented, but it lacked any conviction.

"I'm just proposing lifting the moratorium for a little while," Nathan replied mischievously. He shifted so Jack could lie on top of him, keeping the injured ribs out of harm's way, sucking in a breath of air when Jack nipped at his lower lip. One part of his mind had started cataloguing which spots made Jack react, when Jack kissed his way down to the hollow of Nathan's throat, one of his weakest points. His hips automatically pressed upward before he melted bonelessly into the sensation, groaning, his mind wiped blank by the pleasant sensations.

"God, Nathan," Jack grinned, obviously enjoying the other man's response. Nathan crushed their lips together, his hands tightly gripping the sheriff's hips and pulling the other man tightly to him.

"Good morning, it is seven a.m.," S.A.R.A.H. announced, and they broke apart, Jack gasping and resting his forehead against Nathan's.

"Ten more minutes, S.A.R.A.H.," he gasped, before lowering his lips to Nathan's again. Nathan shifted his grip to Jack's shoulders, cautious of the other man's injury, but still wanting to explore what he could of the other man.

He skimmed his hands down Jack's arms, mimicking the movement in the slow slide of his tongue over Jack's lower lip. "Jack," S.A.R.A.H. started, and Jack waved a hand behind him at the house.

"Yeah, S.A.R.A.H., just turn off the alarm," Jack told her, falling into the kiss again.

"But—" the AI started to protest.

"Off," Jack repeated, between kisses. Nathan brought a hand up to Jack's face, pulling him back into a kiss, unwilling to stop as well.

"Hey, Dad, I forgot my notebook!"

Jack and Nathan froze, hearing Zoë's voice and her footsteps on the stairs. "Dad?" she repeated, obviously having reached the master bedroom.

"Oh God," Jack groaned softly, his face flushing. Nathan tried not to laugh, but his body began to shake holding it in. "It isn't funny," he hissed, and Nathan struggled harder to compose himself.

"Yes it is," Nathan managed to reply, before he had to turn his head to stop from laughing aloud. Jack rolled off of Nathan, going to the open door.

"I'm in here, talking to Nathan," he told Zoë. Nathan took a moment to appreciate just how terrible a liar Jack was.

Nathan sat up, watching as Zoë walked down the hall. She smirked knowingly, obviously trying not to laugh, which only made Nathan start shaking again. "Okay, Dad," Zoë agreed, her voice strangled with held in laughter. "I just forgot my notebook for class."

She turned and fled, impressively managing to get her door closed before she started laughing. "Jack, we're fully clothed and nothing serious has happened," Nathan pointed out. "She's a smart girl, I'm sure she understands…"

"I hadn't had a chance to talk to her about us dating," Jack replied quietly. "I mean, after Abby and I split… I haven't seriously dated anyone since then. Not exactly how I wanted her finding out I was seeing someone."

Nathan sobered, seeing Jack's very serious concern. "Jack, she already knew," he said quietly. "She already told me I had her permission, but they'd never find my body if I hurt you."

"Huh," Jack sat down on the bed again. "She wasn't upset?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know her like you do," he pointed out. "She could have been hiding it. But she seemed okay."

"Hey," Zoë stuck her head in the door cautiously. "Nathan, if you're still here when I get home, can you help me with my chemistry project? I'm getting stuck on some of the free radical equations."

"Sure," Nathan agreed easily. "We'll call it payback for the football lesson."

"Thanks," she grinned, turning back to Jack. "See you tonight."

"Wait, Zo," he said, standing and giving her a long look. "You okay with this?"

"Well, if you could not make out in front of my friends, that'd be great," Zoë said with mock seriousness. "I mean, it's hard enough to get a date when your dad's the sheriff, but when it gets out that he's dating the head of GD… oh god, I'm never going to get a date again," she suddenly realized, aghast.

"Other than the damage to your social life, which I can live with," Jack said, steering Zoë back on course. "I don't want you thinking anyone is replacing your Mom or…"

"Dad, please! You're about give me the exact same speech she gave me when she started seeing what's his face," Zoë groaned, grabbing her backpack. "Do I wish you and Mom would get back together? Yeah, what kid doesn't? Am I okay with you picking Nathan? Yeah, 'cuz you could have done way worse, and despite his being all… you know, I like him. Can I go now?" Zoë asked, and Jack hugged her.

"What's 'you know' mean?" Nathan couldn't help asking. Father and daughter exchanged knowing grins.

"I gotta go to school," Zoë said quickly. "Have fun, Dad!"

Nathan waited until he heard the door close behind Zoë, rising and stalking over to Jack, growling lowly in his ear, "You know?"

"Geez," Jack turned, his pupils wide. Nathan suddenly remembered the morning before when Jack had looked just as turned on by his voice. "Nathan."

"Call Jo and tell her you'll be late," Nathan suggested, kissing Jack for a long moment. Jack finally broke the kiss, gasping and shaking his head.

"I stay and we end up blowing that whole slow idea," Jack managed to say.

"Okay," Nathan agreed, stepping back. He put some space between himself and Jack, taking a moment to try and calm himself. "God, I haven't felt this out of control since college," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, leaning against the doorframe. "I know what you mean."

They were quiet for a long moment, and S.A.R.A.H. announced into the silence, "Dr. Deacon is at the door."

"Thanks, S.A.R.A.H.," Jack replied, giving Nathan a smile. "You grab first shower, and I'll see what Henry needs."

When Nathan joined the other two men downstairs after his frigid shower, he was greeted by an unusually agitated Henry and a worried looking Jack. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Section Five security breach was detected early this morning," Henry reported in a very matter of fact tone. "While security was dealing with it, a false alarm, by the way, someone bypassed infirmary security. They got in and out of the room you're supposedly in without being detected. And they left that behind."

Nathan looked down at the evidence bag in Jack's hand. A nasty looking syringe of a yellowish orange liquid was inside. "It's a neurotoxin," Henry told Nathan. "Particularly nasty organophosphate, it would have shut down your entire body by forcing an overproduction of acetylcholine. If you'd really been in a coma, no one would have noticed unless there was a tox screen during the autopsy. It would look like you just slipped away."

"And now they know he's alive," Jack broke in, tossing the bag aside and standing, starting to pace. Henry and Nathan watched, and Nathan waited, knowing one of two things would happen. Jack would either generate some questions and start trying to work on a plan, or he'd stay upset. "Do you think we should move him?" Jack asked. Nathan folded his arms, opening up his mental file on Jack. Jack was pushing him out of the conversation, and it was something he hadn't witnessed before.

"I honestly can't think of anywhere safer, can you?" Henry asked. Jack shook his head continuing to pace.

"Maybe it's time to pull the plug on the charade," Nathan suggested. "Draw them to me."

"No," Jack snapped, glaring at Nathan. "Did you just listen to what he said? "

"It's a risk, yes, but I can't hide down here forever," Nathan replied calmly. He could see Jack about to loose his temper and added, "And besides, I'd be counting on you to be around and keep me safe."

"Nathan, I'm not joking," Jack replied, his voice sharp. "This makes the third attempt on your life. And unless GD has developed some sort of superman force field for you to wear, then the answer is no."

"I think they tried," Henry observed, holding a hand up when Jack's glare turned on him, asking for patience. "Let's give it till tomorrow, after we've had a chance to do the forensics and detective legwork on this," he told Nathan.

Nathan considered it for a moment. "Fine," he agreed at last, sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter. "But only till tomorrow morning."

"Idiot," he heard Jack mutter before stomping upstairs. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Anything else?" he asked Henry.

Henry gave him a thin smile. "You better get used to this, Nathan," he warned his former student. "He's going to worry about you."

"I know," Nathan replied, looking up the stairs after Jack. He felt his frown ease as he did, and judging by Henry's sudden grin, he had noticed Nathan softening. "Don't go there," he warned Henry.

"Oh, don't make comments about my two best friends starting to fall for each other?" Henry commented.

"Thought you said it was just lust," Nathan challenged him.

"You're looking that way after he just called you an idiot?" Henry grinned, shaking his head. "Didn't you once punch a kid for that?"

"I was nine!" Nathan protested, sliding off the counter. "Go test something and find some answers," he told Henry with a scowl. He climbed up the stairs, not waiting for Henry to reply.

Jack was in the shower, so Nathan sat down on his bed to wait. The sheriff's uniform from the night before was balled up on the floor, the scorched, torn sleeve visible on the top of the bundle. Nathan picked it up, tracing a line around the bloodstains with a finger.

He looked up when Jack entered, wrapped in a towel. His mouth went dry, and he had to scramble to remember what he was about to say and how to get his mouth to form words. "I guess I'll see a lot of this kind of thing from now on," he said quietly, turning the bloodstained uniform so Jack could see. "I do understand, Jack, I really do. I want to protect you too. But sometimes we have to take risks."

"I know," Jack sighed, sitting on the bed. Nathan handed him his undershirt with a pleading look. "What?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"I'm trying to talk seriously and it's hard when I want to jump you," Nathan pointed out. Jack looked down, suddenly flushing as he seemed to realize he was half naked. He tugged on the t-shirt, and some part of Nathan's mind registered that his bruises looked much better, still dark but not deep purple anymore.

"I just don't want you to be taking an unnecessary risk," Jack told Nathan, struggling to focus again. "It's bad enough you've got that world changing artifact that could kill you, but add in an assassin…"

Nathan was nodding when Jack's words registered. "How did you know about the artifact?" he demanded, sitting up straight. "I'm starting to think there's no such thing as classified in this town."

"I listen, I watch, and your Dr. Brock is really upset about the disruption to his research," Jack replied. "After the whole crazy-making pollen thing, I had to ask some questions, Nathan. And get some answers."

Jack was silent, and Nathan was hesitant to push. "So I've got until tomorrow morning?" Jack asked finally. Nathan looked up, nodding. "I guess I better catch some bad guys today then," he sighed, starting to stand.

"You still think I'm an idiot?" Nathan asked, tilting his head curiously.

"I'll upgrade you to moron," Jack offered. Nathan reached out and grabbed his hand, tugging him close. Jack stood over him, and Nathan just let his head rest against Jack's stomach. Jack's fingers slowly began to slide through Nathan's hair, comforting them both.

"Hey, moron?" Jack asked, and Nathan chuckled, lifting his head.

"Yes, idiot?" he replied sweetly.

"I have Sunday off. Want to go on a real date?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Like an actual dinner and a movie old fashioned date?" Nathan asked, pretending to look skeptical. "I don't know, shouldn't we be sharing a living space first?"

"Been there, done that," Jack replied dryly.

"Then it's a date," Nathan agreed. He stood so that he could easily press a lingering kiss to Jack's lips. "Get dressed, Sheriff, before you're late."

Nathan headed back downstairs, setting up the laptops Henry had brought him and starting to go through the MAP-G specs. A little while later, Jack came down, reading for a moment over Nathan's shoulder. "Is this the project Henry told me about where you want to bring other people from other universes into ours?"

"No," Nathan replied. "Just take a look into their universe."

"You start pulling people out, I charge you with kidnapping," Jack informed him.

"It wouldn't be kidnapping," Nathan objected. "At worst, we'd borrow people then return them."

"Yeah, but people aren't library books," Jack pointed out. "Make windows if you want, but I'm serious about the kidnapping thing. Especially if you pull out another me."

"If I pull out another you, I'll have other plans for your handcuffs," Nathan remarked, enjoying the way Jack turned beet red. He leaned up, kissing Jack softly. "Have fun catching bad guys," Nathan added wickedly, returning to the plans as Jack grumbled his way out the front door.

"Dr. Stark, I do not understand. Why would you want the sheriff's handcuffs?" Nathan choked on his coffee, coughing.

"Education Fargo never intended the house to have," Nathan muttered to himself, trying to come up with an answer. He grinned wickedly, before saying, "You know, you should probably ask Jack."

"Very well," S.A.R.A.H. seemed content with the answer, and Nathan settled back in to work. He was surprised to realize how much work he got done, especially without someone interrupting him every ten minutes for a signature or with a crisis. He took a break at lunch, using S.A.R.A.H.'s cpu to pull up some information about GD. He filed away some information, still disbelieving that he'd even considered it, and went back to work.

He was midway through a complex formula that had been giving Henry fits when Zoë came home. He saved his work and shut down the laptop, clearing the table. "If you've got work," Zoë started.

"It's my last day off, I'd rather help you," he told her, and Zoë sat down, pulling out her work.

"You don't have to convince me of anything," she told him, her pencil doodling a little flower down her paper. "I'm okay with you dating my dad."

"That's good to know," Nathan replied, shrugging. "I'd still like to get to know you. Callister seemed to like you, which is as good a reason as any for me to."

"He was pretty cool," Zoë agreed. "Can I ask you something? Maybe that you won't wanna answer?"

"Of course," Nathan said, folding his hands patiently.

"Callister mentioned Turing, and the idea of an AI having a soul," Zoë said, and Nathan felt his heart clench a little. "Do you believe it?"

"Absolutely," Nathan answered instantly. "When the science team and I created Callister, we created dozens of versions. They all failed. There was nothing different or special about Callister. And he quickly outstripped any programming we built. The reason S.A.R.A.H. and B.R.A.D. were so advanced was because we continued on what we learned from Callister."

"Amo, ergo vivo," Zoë said, and Nathan blinked. "Lit class," she explained. "Someone brought up Callister in relation to Frankenstein a couple weeks back. I guess I got a little defensive. I liked him, and I know you and Jo both loved him."

"So you argued Turing's I love therefore I live?" Nathan asked, a smile creeping up on his face. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well, after you mentioned it, I did the reading. A lot of reading, actually. I was debating doing a science fair project on AI, but I figured out pretty quickly I'd be in over my head," Zoë explained.

"If you want to do it, I'll be glad to help," Nathan told her. "Even if I wasn't dating your dad, Zoë. You're a bright kid, I wouldn't mind seeing you take over the school."

"Are you supporting a hostile takeover from the Heathers?" Zoë asked, pretending to be shocked. Nathan chuckled, taking her textbook from her.

"Ahh, I remember this text," he said, looking it over. "About a decade out of date now and so obtuse that I voted against using it three years ago." He pulled out his PDA, making a note to bring Zoë one of his books. "Okay, for now let's get you through free radical equations, and tomorrow after I'm free to go home, I'll bring you a better book."

"Dad caught the person trying to kill you?" Zoë asked, her face lighting up.

"Not yet," Nathan admitted, wincing when she punched his arm. "Hey!"

"Are you crazy?" she demanded. "I'm surprised Dad didn't try to kill you himself."

"I'm pretty sure the thought crossed his mind," Nathan replied. "But whoever is behind this is already knows I'm not dead. We have a better chance at catching them if I'm visible again."

"Better chance at getting killed," Zoë muttered. "I'll resurrect you to kill you if you hurt my dad this way."

"I'll be careful," Nathan promised, and then her tapped her text. "Free radicals."

"Fine," Zoë grumbled. She settled in, and Nathan started explaining how the equations worked. She caught on quickly, even managing to extrapolate further ideas that would carry her into the next set of problems assigned. Nathan double-checked her finished work, finding only one small error, which she corrected as soon as he pointed to the problem.

"You catch on much better than Fargo," Nathan remarked dryly. "Want his job?"

"No way," Zoë replied, wrinkling her nose. "I think I'm going to pick psychiatry and heuristic programming for my Tesla studies."

Nathan knew his eyebrows had hit a new height. "You plan to work in AI, then?" he asked.

Zoë shrugged. "This week anyway. Next week I'll want to study biology and marine science."

"As long as it's not ballroom dance," Nathan decided. Zoë scowled, gathering up her books.

"I'm going to a movie with Pilar tonight," Zoë informed Nathan. "But I'll be back, so if Dad plans on staying in your room again, you should warn him."

"He really did just fall asleep there," Nathan informed her, and Zoë grinned impishly.

"I know," she said. "He's a horrible liar."

She headed upstairs to change, and Nathan pulled his work back out, preparing to wait for Jack to come home. He had just started jotting down notes when Zoë came back down, handing him a thin leather book. "What's this?" Nathan asked.

"The complete collection of bedtime stories by Jack Carter," she told him, grinning. "Mom made him write them down. Thought since you're trying to figure him out…"

"Interesting piece of the puzzle," Nathan agreed, flipping open the cover to reveal Jack's loopy, wide handwriting. "Thanks."

He settled into reading the first few pages, absent-mindedly waving to Zoë as she headed out the door. He saw her cell, still sitting on the table, and smiled, knowing she'd be back in a few moments. He didn't look up when the door swung open just a few moments later. "Forget something?" he asked Zoë, turning the page in his book before he heard the click of a safety being released on a gun. He dropped the book to the table, looking warily down the barrel of the gun at Beverly.

"You're a hard man to locate, Dr Stark," she informed him, adjusting her grip on the gun.

"S.A.R.A.H.," Nathan called out, and Beverly shook her head.

"Don't bother," she informed him, her grin a little frightening. "It took so much work to figure out how to override all of her systems, get her stuck in a system diagnostic. But I had already done so much of the legwork after we got shut in here. Then I finished a handful of scans and hacks because I was so sure the sheriff had some evidence against me stored down here."

Nathan stared at her, carefully calculating what it would take to get the gun out of her hand. "Imagine my surprise when I arrived in the infirmary to find a hologram. Seems Carter had something a little more valuable stashed down here."

"Well, you'd better hurry up and shoot me," Nathan informed her darkly. "Jack will be home in a few minutes."

"Yes, that would be true, unless someone recorded and rigged a call into the station and to send him on a wild goose chase in about five minutes, to catch him right before he leaves," Beverly gloated, tightening her grip on the gun. "And I'm in no rush to shoot you just yet. I plan on getting away with this. So you're going to tell me everything Carter knows about me, and where any evidence against me is."

"Carter has a list of suspects, your name is on it," Nathan replied, eying the kitchen knife rack out of the corner of his eye. Too far away to reach in time. "And S.A.R.A.H. recorded footage of you apparently sabotaging her."

"Sabotage is a harsh word," Beverly said archly. "She'll be fine, and any logs she has about me will be gone by the time her diagnostic finishes. What other evidence?"

"Not much," Nathan replied easily, folding his arms. "Some specs on that chip you stuck in my head, and what's left of the note your partner sent us to warn us. What were you hoping to get out of this, Beverly?"

"What are you talking about, partner?" Beverly demanded, taking a step closer. Nathan needed her just a foot or two closer now, and he could make a play for the gun.

"Well, you certainly didn't warn us that you were about to sabotage the artifact test," Nathan snarked at her, shifting forward a little on his chair as he did. "Who were you working with, Fargo?"

Beverly laughed, looking astonished. "You think I'd be working with that little weasel? The people I work with are all embedded in the highest levels of government, interested in controlling the power that artifact is a path to. I'm the only member of the Consortium here."

"No back up, then?" Nathan asked, shifting again. Beverly drew back, snapping the gun tightly into place.

"Oh no you don't," she said, shaking her head. "Nice try, Nathan. You don't have any evidence, but the story about the note was a nice touch. What really shut down the project?"

"Food poisoning," he quipped, his sarcasm kicking in before he remembered that pissing her off wasn't such a good idea.

"Stand up," she hissed, waving the gun at him and gesturing him toward the door.

"Not going to get blood on the sheriff's carpet?" Nathan continued, sarcasm in full force. "Probably a good thing if you're still intent on seducing him, which I have to say, from the stories he tells, you really suck at."

He wasn't sure how he missed the punch, but it packed more force than he would have expected from Beverly. He rushed forward, thinking he saw an opening, only to end up on his knees, one of Beverly's heels gouging into the back of his knee and dropping him fast, the gun swinging up to rest against his temple. His knee cracked heavily against the coffee table as he crashed to the floor.

"That was a bad plan," Beverly told him, and he nearly smiled to see her shake her hand a little, even as he tasted blood from his split lip. "You ready to cooperate yet?"

"Not seeing any benefit in it for me," Nathan remarked. There ought to be an off switch for his sarcasm, he decided, as her fist connected again with his jaw. "Fine," he growled, rising to his feet, his knee screaming in pain as he did. He said a quick mental prayer that she hadn't broken anything, as he limped to the door.

The stairs stabbed at the twisted knee, and Beverly prodded him with the gun. "I don't have all day," she informed him.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you shoved your heel into my knee," Nathan gritted his teeth as he managed the last few stairs before hitting the surface. He collapsed, sitting on one of the concrete slabs for a moment, ignoring Beverly's glare. In the bright daylight, he caught a glimpse of sunlight shining off blonde hair just before it ducked out of sight behind the spare junker car Henry had left near the gate in case he'd needed to make a quick get away. It looked like it was falling apart, but Nathan knew that was part of the camouflage. "How far are you going to make me walk anyway?" he asked, carefully sliding a hand into his pocket for the key.

"Just to the car," she told him. "Then I'll have you drive us out to a nice little grave I've got all ready for you out by Strawberry Knoll. Behave and I won't bury you alive. Let's go."

Nathan took a deep breath, knowing what he was planning would hurt. He stood, the key nestled in his palm. He lunged toward Beverly, giving her plenty of opening for what he was about to do. She swung the gun up, knocking it into his jaw and dropping him to the gravel. He groaned, letting the key drop to the gravel under his hand.

"Try it again, and I'll start shooting," Beverly told him, pressing the gun to his shoulder. "Not fatal shots, just one here or there. Maybe your hands. I know how much you value having those to work with. And you're still holding onto enough hope of escaping that the idea of loosing a hand terrifies you still, doesn't it?"

Nathan said nothing, unwilling to admit that she was right. "Right," she continued. "Just in case, you're getting ideas," she added, lifting the gun higher and firing a shot that grazed across the top of Nathan's shoulder, making him cry out. He fervently hoped Zoë was still hidden and not seeing this. "Now get up," she demanded, digging her nails into the wound as she yanked him to his feet.

Nathan bit his lip, struggling to stay on his feet. Beverly ran a GD bio-contaminant cleanup unit over the blood, fortunately not noticing the key. "Why bother cleaning up?" he asked.

"Want to make sure it takes a long time for people to start looking for you," Beverly informed him. "I'll have a solid alibi and have removed all the evidence against me by the time Carter even bothers to think you didn't leave on your own. And frankly I'm shocked you stayed here this long," she noted, shoving him toward her car. "Move, Stark."

He shuffled over to the car, making certain to let his shoulder wound drip into the upholstery. Henry would be able to find that, even if she used the bio-contaminant cleaner on it, he thought with some grim satisfaction. He reached for the seatbelt and she shook her head. "No, leave it off," she told him. "Don't want you risking crashing the car and hoping to survive." The car locks clicked into place, and Nathan mentally cursed, knowing his best plan rested on the shoulders of a 15 year old girl.

"Strawberry Knoll?" he asked putting the car into gear.

"Yes," Beverly agreed, keeping the gun tightly pressed against Nathan's good shoulder.

Nathan discreetly checked the rearview mirror, spotting a blonde head bending down in the gravel, and he smiled internally, a little hope planted in the back of his mind.


	8. Chapter 6

Title:

_Plasmagun: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yes, hopefully Zoë will arrive in time/save the day!_

_Michelerene: Thanks! I love your narration of your reading noises! ) Glad you're enjoying it!_

Chapter the Sixth, In Which There Occurs A Showdown At Strawberry Knoll, An Emotional Shutdown, And A Proposal for Building Lab Space.

6:00 pm, October 6, 2006

Jack looked up when Henry strode in, looking triumphant. "Got a skin tag and prints," he announced, handing the results off to Jack. Jo scrambled around her desk, looking over Jack's shoulder at the results. "Where you suggested looking," he continued, thumping Jack on the shoulder. "Door handle on the inside of the infirmary. She got careless on her way out."

"I don't get it," Jo murmured, looking at the screen. "Why would Beverly want to kill Stark?"

"She's got to be working for someone," Jack said, and Henry nodded grimly.

"She's got no motive when it comes to this project," Henry agreed, and Jo and Jack exchanged a look. "Okay, the artifact," he said, giving in. "You could at least pretend it was classified," he remarked.

"Is it important enough that someone outside Eureka might use Beverly to try and get at the artifact?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely," Henry started, cut off by the phone on Jack's desk ringing. Jo grabbed it impatiently.

"Sheriff's office," she barked shortly. "Beverly," she said, her voice carefully neutral. Jack felt himself stiffen, his anger tightening every muscle in his body. Henry gave him a warning look, and Jack struggled to get a deep breath and calm himself. "Of course, Carter and I will stop out there right away. Thanks for calling."

"She claims there's a domestic disturbance out at Miller farm," Jo reported, folding her arms.

"That's about as far from the bunker as you can get," Henry remarked, raising an eyebrow. "You think she's about to make her move?"

"We have no way of knowing if it's a false alarm or not," Jo pointed out. Jack remained silent, his mind whirling. "Someone has to go check."

Jack looked up at Jo, and she nodded. "Someone being me," she agreed. "Go, make sure he's okay," she told him, giving his forearm a reassuring squeeze before heading out to her jeep.

"Come on," Jack said roughly to Henry, pulling down the weapons store. He grabbed an extra gun and ankle holster, strapping it to his leg under his pants. He handed Henry a 9mm, which Henry took reluctantly.

"Jack, maybe you should call Taggart, get someone better at this to back you up," Henry suggested, even as he checked the clip on the gun.

"No one I trust at my back more than you and Jo," Jack replied firmly. "Can't take Jo, so you're up. Let's go."

Henry nodded, following Jack toward the Jeep. Jack had just gotten the door open when he heard the squeal of tires. He looked up in time to see the junker car Henry had rigged up for Nathan take the corner too sharply and crash into a light pole. Zoë tumbled out of the driver's seat pale and crying.

"Dad!" she yelled, and Jack sprinted toward her, grabbing her up in a tight hug.

"Okay, calm down," he soothed a hand over her hair. "What happened?"

"I forgot my cell," she sobbed, grabbing tightly onto him. "I headed back, and I saw Beverly's car pull in. She went down to the bunker, so I stayed outside, waited, to make sure she left. She had Nathan, she shot him, in the shoulder, because he … he made her, so he could leave the key for me, Dad! S.A.R.A.H. isn't responding to me, and I left my cell, God, I'm so sorry, it was so stupid of me to leave it."

"Okay, slow down," Jack urged her. "Beverly got inside the bunker?"

"She had a gun," Zoë repeated. "She shot Nathan, in the shoulder. She told him she was taking him out to Strawberry Knoll, and she wouldn't bury him alive if he behaved, and then he tried to hit her, but he just did it so he could leave the key on the driveway… oh my god, I just crashed Henry's car!"

It wasn't any slower, but Jack got the information he needed this time, and wrapped her in a tight hug. He looked around the crowd that had gathered, spotting Vince. "Vince," he called out, and Vince hurried over. "I need you to get her up to GD, to Allison."

"She's going into shock," Henry confirmed, checking Zoë's pulse. "Zoë, sweetheart you did great," he told her.

"I crashed the car," she repeated shakily.

"You did everything right," Jack told her, kissing her forehead gently. "I am so proud of you, Zoë."

"R-really?" Zoë stammered, swallowing hard against her tears. "Dad, go help him, please."

"I need to know you're going with Vince up to GD," he said, and she nodded, slowly letting go of his waist. "Okay," he said, handing her off to Vince, who instantly wrapped her in a hug.

"It's okay, sweetie, I've got you," Vince said reassuringly. He looked over her head to Jack. "You're going after Beverly and Dr. Stark, out at Strawberry Knoll," he said, repeating what he'd understood from Zoë, and Jack nodded. "Okay, I'll let Allison know," Vince replied, carefully helping Zoë toward his car. Jack watched for a moment to make sure she was safely loaded in then sprinted back toward the Jeep with Henry.

"Hang on," Jack warned, slamming the Jeep into gear. Henry reached over and flipped on the lights.

"He'll be all right," Henry said quietly, and Jack's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. "He's got more lives than a cat, Jack."

"Been using them up awfully fast this week," Jack observed. His mind was supplying him with all sorts of horrible images from Zoë's words.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid," Henry said, giving Jack a hard look even as he grabbed a handle when Jack took a corner to quickly. "She's just hurt two of the people you care most about."

"I was about to tell you the same thing," Jack replied darkly. "It means she tried to sabotage a test and could have hurt Kim."

"Yeah," Henry replied, his voice matching Jack's for grimness, sitting back in his seat. "Turn here, take the short cut."

Jack turned, sliding up to the far side of Strawberry Knoll. He and Henry hopped out, listening for sounds as they headed into the stand of trees. A moment later, as they were approaching a side road, Jack held up his hand. The crunch of tires of gravel was clear, and they ducked quickly out of sight.

"Enough stalling," Jack heard Beverly snap, slamming a door. "Out of the car."

"Okay, I'll follow them, you disable the car then circle around," Jack whispered to Henry. Henry nodded, understanding.

A second car door slammed, and Jack managed to spot Nathan's shirt, white splashed with red, through the trees. His heart sped up, and he had to drop his eyes to the ground and take deep breaths to calm himself. Nathan was moving extremely slowly, one leg barely bending as he shuffled forward. Jack slid forward, spotting the gun in Beverly's hand. No bag, no pockets, he assessed as he followed her, which meant that her little revolver had at most 5 bullets. Too many for his liking, but it also meant he had an advantage.

He waited, marking an open clearing ahead, and waiting for Beverly to get clear of tree cover. Using a splintered dead tree for partial cover, Jack stepped out, leveling his gun directly at Beverly. "Drop it," he ordered, unsurprised when Beverly pointed her gun to Nathan's head. She pressed a heel to the scientist's knee, making Nathan drop with a hoarse cry. Jack cocked his gun, looking for a clean shot.

"Don't make me shoot you, Beverly," he warned her, forcing himself to keep his eyes on her, even though he wanted to check Nathan for injuries. "Nathan?"

"I'm fine, Jack." Nathan's voice was ragged, which made Jack certain it was a lie.

Henry stepped clear of the tree line, raising his gun. "Beverly, you don't have a chance here."

"I'll take him with me then," Beverly pressed the gun to Nathan's temple. Jack started forward a little, tightening his grip on his gun. "Ah, not liking that idea, are you, Sheriff?"

"You can walk away from this, Beverly," Jack ignored the question, staying focused. "Just put the gun down and let Nathan go."

"And it comes back to that," Beverly gave Jack a sly smile. "Sheriff, I'm starting to suspect there are reasons my seduction attempts backfired. Does Nathan here know?"

"Sure," Jack replied, shifting his gun a little. He let his gaze drop to meet Nathan's, praying the other man would understand what he was trying to convey. "Stark, it turns out I'm falling for you."

"Knew you cared," Nathan replied, his green eyes wary but clear. Jack shifted his gaze, and stepped a little to the left, angling for a clear shot. Nathan dropped like a stone, a loud crack echoing through the clearing a moment later.

Jack ran forward, kicking Beverly's gun from the fallen woman's hand. "Didn't expect that," he told Henry as he bent to check Beverly's pulse.

"I had the shot," Henry replied simply. He gave Jack a questioning look, and Jack shook his head. Henry's shot, probably aiming for a shoulder, Jack mused, had hit dead center. Henry's head dropped, taking in Beverly's lifeless gaze. Jack scrambled down to Nathan, who had rolled onto his back but remained prone.

"Hey," he said, his voice breaking a little as his hand came up to cup Nathan's face.

"Zoë find you?" Nathan asked breathlessly, his good hand reaching up and grabbing onto Jack's tightly, cutting off the circulation in Jack's fingers.

"Yeah, she did good," Jack replied. "You did too."

"Oh, doesn't feel like it," Nathan groaned. Henry came over, probing at his knee.

"Pain means you're alive," Jack joked weakly. He ran a shaky hand through Nathan's hair.

"I think his knee is broken," Henry told Jack. "We'll have to get him back up to GD to find out for sure."

"I refuse to move," Nathan replied, grimacing in pain.

"You've got a broken knee and a gunshot wound," Jack observed darkly. "Once we get to GD, I will enforce the not moving thing, even if I have to handcuff you to a bed."

"Is that a promise?" Nathan asked, his joke falling short of being suggestive, wincing as Jack helped him sit up.

"Rain check," Jack told him, pressing a quick kiss to the other man's lips. "God, I'm glad you're okay," he whispered, hugging Nathan tightly for a moment. "Henry, can you…?"

"Yeah," Henry agreed, helping support Nathan from the other side and they slowly got him to his feet. They carefully helped Nathan back to the Jeep, and drove up to GD. Jack wasn't surprised to find a full medical team waiting for them when they arrived. He directed security out to Strawberry Knoll for body retrieval, refusing to leave GD himself until he was sure Nathan and Zoë had been taken care of.

"Nathan!" Allison called out, rushing over to them. "Jesus, what happened?" she asked Jack.

"From what I've gotten from him and Zoë, Beverly didn't take kindly to his stalling tactics," Jack explained. "How's Zoë?"

"Had to give her a light sedative," Allison told him. "She went into shock and started getting pretty worked up about what she saw. She said Beverly shot Nathan."

"In his shoulder, while she was watching," Jack confirmed. "You might start looking into where we can find a reliable replacement shrink for the town. I have a feeling we're going to need it." A thought occurred to him, and he groaned. "God, I'm going to have to explain this to Abby."

Allison gave him a sympathetic smile, before heading toward the infirmary with Nathan. Jack slipped away while the doctors started fussing, finding Zoë quickly. She woke slightly from her dozing when he stroked her hair, instantly sitting up and burrowing into his arms. "He's all right, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, kiddo, thanks to you," he replied, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "Clearly we need to talk about how you're doing in driver's ed, but you did good."

"I'm thinking I really don't need to drive, ever again," Zoë muttered against Jack's shoulder. He laughed, shaking his head.

"I'll remind you of that next week when you change your mind," he told her. He looked up as Allison approached.

"His knee is fractured, ACL and MCL torn, some bad damage," Allison said in a low tone. "He's headed to surgery, so it'll be a couple of hours."

"Thanks," Jack replied. He looked down at Zoë, who hadn't relaxed her grip on him, and sighed, settling in to her bed, letting her drop off to sleep in his arms while he waited. At some point, the adrenaline drained from Jack and he fell asleep as well.

He woke, a little groggy, when Allison shook his shoulder gently. "Hey, he's back," she told him. "The knee should be fine with some physical therapy, though he may have trouble from time to time. Shoulder wound was surprisingly shallow, only needed a few stitches. He's drugged to the gills but asking for you."

"Okay," Jack said, carefully extracting himself from Zoë's grip. She turned, curling inward, and Jack looked hopefully at Allison.

"I'll stay," she promised, settling into the chair next to Zoë's bed. Jack pressed a kiss to his daughter's head, before moving across the infirmary to Nathan.

Nathan's shoulder was neatly bandaged, and his knee was also bandaged and in a thick, metal brace. His face was mottled with purple bruising down one side. His eyes fluttered open when Jack gently took his hand, sitting next him on the bed. "Hi," Nathan whispered, smiling softly when Jack lifted the hand to brush a kiss across Nathan's knuckles.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, keeping Nathan's hand wrapped in his.

"Floating," Nathan replied, his eyes closing for a moment. "No pain, thankfully," he added, tugging on Jack's hand. "Please?"

"What?" Jack asked, leaning closer.

"I need you here," Nathan said softly, tugging on his hand again. Even drugged, Jack could see him struggle with the words. "Till I fall asleep."

"I don't want to hurt you," Jack protested, smoothing a hand down Nathan's face.

"You're on good side," Nathan pointed out in a sleepy tone. It was true; all of Nathan's injuries were to his left side. "Please, Jack."

"I'll blame this on you if Allison gets mad," Jack informed Nathan, shifting so he was lying on his side next to Nathan. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nathan insisted, leaning over to kiss Jack. Jack returned the kiss gently, refusing to let Nathan deepen the kiss.

"I can tell," Jack observed, letting his forehead rest against Nathan's. "Go to sleep, Nathan. I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

"Thank you," Nathan whispered, nuzzling Jack's neck as he settled his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack watched the other man falling asleep, but didn't move even when he was certain the other man had drifted off. He slowly stroked Nathan's face, wishing the new worry lines etched there would fade.

Jo found him there, and Jack reluctantly slid out from under Nathan. "Any news?" he asked, and Jo shook her head.

"The General is going to be coming in to investigate himself, but he's fine with our call of a good shoot by Henry. By the way, we officially deputized Henry before he left with you," Jo added quietly.

"I remember it perfectly," Jack replied. Jo glanced over at Nathan, giving Jack a questioning look. "Physically, much better than it looks," he answered, smiling tiredly. "Mentally, he's been through the wringer on this one. He'll need some time."

"Zoë?" Jo asked, her forehead wrinkling in worry. "Henry told me she was watching when Beverly shot Stark."

"She's still really out of it," Jack replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm hoping she'll be better after she's gotten some sleep."

"She's tough, she'll be okay," Jo said confidently. "Nathan will be too. How are you doing, chief?"

"I should probably go check on Henry," Jack decided, evading the question.

"I sent him home with Kim a little while ago," Jo reassured him. "You need to do the same thing, Jack. Go home, get changed, get a little sleep, and then come back. I'll handle the rest till Zoë and Nathan are home, okay?"

Jack stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "Fine," he agreed, looking around for his gun belt. He spotted them next to Zoë's bed and crossed the infirmary quickly, to scoop them up. He hesitated, looking at his daughter and then back to his lover.

"Jack," Allison said softly, standing. "I'll take care of them."

"I know," he said, fastening his belt and straightening. He schooled his features and then strode out of the infirmary.

"You think he'll be okay?" he heard Jo ask worriedly behind him.

"I hope so," Allison sounded worried as well.

Jack drove home, the door opening for him as he came down the stairs. "S.A.R.A.H. door," he told the house tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Jack," S.A.R.A.H. said, sounding completely dejected. "I failed to protect Zoë and Dr. Stark."

"Oh, no, S.A.R.A.H., it wasn't your fault," Jack replied, sinking down onto the couch, scrubbing at his face with his hands. "Beverly was good, she just managed to shut you down. It's not your fault."

"I have done intense scans and prepared a list of suggested improvements for Dr. Fargo," the AI said. "I will call him for maintenance first thing tomorrow morning."

"It's not your fault," Jack snapped, sighing when he heard his tone. "Look, S.A.R.A.H., they're both okay. You did everything you could."

"I should not have been able to have been hacked that way," S.A.R.A.H. replied. "It won't happen again."

"Okay," Jack said, hoping she would drop it. "I need to grab a shower and get back to GD."

He went through the motions, showering and changing, and Jack felt himself shutting down. He fought it for a moment, but then allowed it, turning on the autopilot. He grabbed a sandwich then headed back to GD, settling in next to Zoë's bed with the start of the paperwork he would need to complete before the General arrived.

"Dad?" he looked up, realizing that it was morning, and Zoë was rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," he greeted her, forcing a cheerful tone. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," she admitted, sitting up slowly. "Like I've had the flu for a week. Can I go see Nathan?"

"Sure," Jack agreed, offering her an arm to help her up. "I'm not sure if he's awake yet, but he's doing fine, Zoë."

"Yeah?" Zoë asked hopefully, keeping hold of her dad's arm as they walked over to Nathan's bed. "His shoulder doesn't look bad," Zoë sounded surprised.

"Just needed some stitches," Jack told her, hugging her gently to him. "Allison says he'll need some physical therapy, but his knee will be okay too."

"Thank goodness," Zoë said, some of the tension seeping out of her shoulders.

"Honey, do you want…" Jack swallowed hard, the suggestion not about to come out easily. "Do you want me to ask your mom to come here, or get you a ticket to go visit her?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Zoë asked, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

Jack forced a smile, kissing her forehead. "Let's see if we can find Allison, and see about springing you from this joint," he told her.

Unlike Zoë, who did get to leave, Nathan was restricted to the bed at GD for another week. Jack stopped in daily, but his visits were short, and in some small corner of his mind, he knew he was throwing up a wall, unable to get past his own anger and worry. The day Zoë left for LA, he didn't go to see Nathan at all, throwing himself into his work and ignoring Jo's worried glances.

"Carter," she said, as the clock inched toward 6pm. "Go home. Or better yet, go to Nathan's. He got sprung from GD today, remember?"

"I'll head home when I finish here," he told her, not looking up.

"Go home!" Jo ordered, raising her voice. She looked startled by it. "Sorry, but you've been depressed and walking around half dazed for days now, Carter. Go home until you get it back together."

"I'm fine," Jack insisted, grabbing his jacket. "Stop worrying so much." He strode out of the station, missing Jo picking up the phone behind him. He drove home, wishing he could slam the house door behind him as he entered. He dropped onto a stool at the breakfast bar, shuffling through the mail aimlessly.

"Jack." Jack turned, shocked to see Nathan standing behind him, his hands tucked in his jeans pockets. He stood, moving a little closer to Nathan, but keeping his distance.

"Should you be…" he asked, gesturing Nathan toward the couch.

"I've got my brace," he replied, ignoring Jack's concern. "I'm fine. Clearly, you aren't."

"I'm fine," Jack parroted back at him, a little irritated.

"You're not," Nathan repeated, closing the distance between them. "You've hardly talked to me since then, you barely touch me…"

"I don't want to hurt you," Jack burst out, and Nathan walked toward him, forcing Jack back against the wall.

"I'm fine," Nathan growled, pressing up against Jack. Jack felt his insides flutter, warmth that he'd been stamping down on suddenly blooming. "And I will drag you out of this kicking and screaming if I have to, convince you of how alive I am, thanks to you."

"I couldn't take the shot," Jack whispered, his gaze locked on Nathan's. "I was too scared for you, and Henry had to…"

"But I'm all right," Nathan pointed out. He tightened his grip on Jack's shoulder. "What do you need to convince you of that?"

"Just you," Jack whispered, grateful when Nathan slammed their lips together, the kiss consuming him, sending chills down his body. He tried to move forward, but Nathan pushed him into the wall, keeping him pinned tightly between the wall and Nathan's body. "Nathan," he whimpered, his skin on fire where Nathan nipped at his throat. He slid his arms around the other man, his fists gripping tightly in Nathan's shirt.

As though he had just been waiting for Jack to respond, Nathan eased off of Jack. Jack pulled him back down, fiercely kissing him again. He brought a hand up, tangling his fingers into Nathan's hair as he deepened the kiss, his breathing growing ragged as Nathan slid his good leg between Jack's, creating a wonderful friction that drew a low groan from Jack. "We can't do this standing," Jack protested, breaking the kiss. "I know you won't break, but I can't hurt you," he gasped, and Nathan nodded, understanding.

"Upstairs," he told Jack, starting to slide back.

Jack grabbed on, giving him a long look. "I promised you slow," he reminded Nathan. "As much as I need you—"

"I need you too," Nathan replied, kissing Jack gently. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"Me either," Jack agreed, his hands slowly sliding under Nathan's shirt to explore hard muscle.

"Stop, or we won't make it upstairs," Nathan groaned, pushing himself away from Jack.

Jack made sure to keep an arm wrapped around Nathan as they slowly made their way up to the master bedroom, even though he maneuvered with surprising ease for the amount of knee damage Beverly had inflicted. He had just stepped inside his room and reached for the buttons on his uniform when Nathan knocked him down to the bed, sprawling on top of him and kissing him as though he was trying to breathe the same air as Jack.

"I thought I'd be glad to take a break from being together all the time," Nathan said, his fingers fumbling on Jack's uniform. "But I just ended up missing your annoying ass."

"Right back at you," Jack quipped, getting Nathan's shirt unbuttoned quickly and sliding it off his shoulders. He traced a finger around the neat line of stitches, already healing thanks to GD technology, and bit his lip, looking up at Nathan. A switched clicked in his mind as he stared at the clear green eyes. "You're alive," he murmured, leaning up to kiss Nathan, sitting forward to allow Nathan to get his hands under his shirts. They broke apart as Nathan tugged them over Jack's head, and then pressed bare skin to bare skin.

"Takes you a while to catch on, doesn't it, Sheriff?" Nathan teased Jack, fingers moving down to his belt.

"Oh shut up," Jack replied, kissing Nathan quickly. "We can't all be scientists."

Nathan had his belt and pants undone and Jack scrambled to catch up, reaching for the button on his jeans. Nathan slid Jack's pants and boxers off, and Jack managed to kick them to the floor. He carefully rolled Nathan onto his back, pulling off the jeans and boxers carefully around the knee brace. He paused, taking a moment to appreciate Nathan sprawled across his bed, naked and hard.

"Something you want?" Nathan asked, grinning wickedly at Jack.

"You," Jack replied, carefully sliding up to kiss his way along Nathan's collarbone, finding the weak spot at the hollow of his throat and gently nuzzling the spot that made Nathan melt under his touch.

"Jack," he whimpered, and the sound sent a thrill through Jack. Jack continued kissing and nipping, reaching a hand down and beginning to stroke Nathan, gently. Every time Jack reached a pressure spot, Nathan's hips would rise, seeking more friction, and he would pull his hand back, keeping his touch light and teasing. He found Nathan's nipples were just as sensitive as his throat.

He suddenly found himself on his back, Nathan's good leg pressed between his. "Enough teasing," Nathan growled, and Jack shuddered, his hips jerking upward reflexively. Nathan slid against him, and Jack leaned up, kissing Nathan deeply. He let Nathan set a slow rhythm, making sure he held back a little, even though his body was begging him to clash against Nathan.

Instead, Jack slid a hand in between them, stroking them both together, making Nathan gasp into his mouth. "Nathan," Jack moaned as the sensations overwhelmed him and he came, shuddering against Nathan. Nathan slid against him once more, coming with a hoarse cry.

Jack nuzzled against Nathan's neck, making the other man groan sleepily. "Thank you," he said, kissing Nathan softly.

Nathan smiled, running a hand lazily up and down Jack's arm. "Purely selfish motivations," Nathan reassured him. "Can't have Eureka's sheriff running around half depressed."

"Is that all?" Jack joked quietly, surprised when this earned him a fierce, possessive kiss that left him reeling.

"No," Nathan replied sternly. "And if I have to spell it out for you, I've been giving you too much credit."

"I'm falling for you too," Jack said easily, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Nathan's lips. He slid a hand around Nathan's chest, carefully sliding out from under him. He padded over to the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth to clean up. Nathan reached out a hand, but Jack evaded it, gently running the cloth over Nathan's skin, taking his time, admiring the lines of muscle and sinew.

"So where do we go from here?" Nathan asked, watching Jack from under hooded eyes.

"I owe you dinner and a movie," Jack pointed out, carefully sliding to curl up against Nathan, looping an arm over his stomach. Nathan wrapped his arm around Jack, pulling him tighter so Jack's head rested on his chest. "Start dating, I guess."

"Just start at the beginning?" Nathan asked, sounding doubtful. "No offence, Jack, but we've made a mess of doing things normally."

"You have a better suggestion?" Jack asked dryly.

"Move in with me," Nathan murmured, and Jack blinked, turning to prop his chin on his hand and look at Nathan.

"You're serious?" Jack asked, trying not to sound shocked.

"Completely," Nathan replied. "Jack, I want to see you every day. I want to come home to you even if we spend the day fighting over classified and restrictions and who's right or wrong. I want what we started with."

"There's a couple of things wrong with that plan," Jack pointed out. "First, you don't have a room for Zoë."

"I do actually," Nathan looked sheepish. "I told you and Fargo I didn't have a guest room because I didn't want any visitors, especially Fargo's visitors."

Jack tried not to smile at this, but could feel the corners of his mouth twitching. It was such a typically Stark thing to do, and for some reason, he found it completely amusing instead of irritating. A lot of things about Nathan were starting to strike him that way as he got to understand the man underneath. "All right, the next issue would be preventing certain AI's from becoming depressed," Jack said, with a significant glance upward. "Remember being locked in?"

Nathan's face was almost comical as he realized this, and Jack leaned forward to kiss him, loving the surprise showing on the other man's face. "May I offer a solution?" S.A.R.A.H. asked helpfully, and Jack groaned, burying his face in Nathan's shoulder.

"That's kind of creepy," he complained, and Nathan made noises of agreement.

"As Dr. Stark has petitioned the DOD for Dr. Blake to remain a co-director of GD, he could move in here," S.A.R.A.H. suggested. Jack blinked, not making the connection. He gave Nathan a confused look.

"Your house is creating loopholes so that I could live here," Nathan said, laughing. "Fargo's project guidelines only say the director of GD can't live here. And I'm technically the co-director now."

"Why did Fargo…?" Jack asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Fargo didn't want his boss staying here," Nathan explained. "It's arbitrary, but written in somewhere. I might have moved in here when I returned to Eureka otherwise."

"If you moved in here, you could have the other bedroom, your own space," Jack pointed out. "And we could try to take things a little slower. Mix in the dating thing."

"Compromise?" Nathan asked archly, nodding. "All right, I guess I can move in here."

"Excellent!" S.A.R.A.H announced, obviously excited. "I think this plan will provide a perfect solution. Dr Stark should start moving his things…"

Jack ignored his house making lists, bending to kiss Nathan instead.

-

December 21, 2008

"Son of a—" Jack cursed, stirring the tomato sauce carefully. "Do you remember two years ago when I said I would arrest you for this? I have legal precedent to do it, you know? Here, taste," he offered the spoon to Nathan, stepping over a long arm of Zoë's science fair project that had taken over parts of the kitchen to get to the spice cupboard.

"Look, I'm just saying that in the interest of the project…" Nathan made a face as he tasted the sauce. "How much oregano did you add?" he asked, taking the red wine from the fridge and balancing around the machine on the floor to adjust the sauce. "The next phase of experiments is trying to bring someone through."

"And without their permission, it's kidnapping," Jack replied firmly. "Get permission, stick a message in a goddamn bottle if you have to, but do not make me have to arrest you. Again. Here." He handed Nathan some thyme.

Nathan was looking thoughtful, and handed the spoon back over to Jack. "Message in a bottle," he muttered, pulling out his PDA and making a note. Jack sighed; something he'd said sparked an idea, and now his lover was off and running. Nathan heard the sigh, and stepped back toward Jack. "I love when you do that," he added, leaning up and kissing Jack quickly before hopping over Zoë's project to access S.A.R.A.H.'s CPU.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Zoë asked from the living room, where she was adjusting a mechanical limb.

"Does it involve tattoos?" Jack asked, checking the pasta carefully.

"Or boys?" Nathan added darkly.

"Here's the thing," Zoë said, climbing over her robotics project, to reach the counter. "Nathan is practically living in your bedroom anyway. Can we just make it official and turn the spare room into a workspace for me and Nathan?"

Nathan turned, raising an eyebrow at Jack. "Okay, that's not a bad suggestion," he admitted, looking down to where Jack's feet were precariously balanced around Zoë's work.

"Yeah, it's okay," Jack replied, sliding out through Zoë's project and crossing the living room to the Christmas tree. He rummaged underneath, pulling out a box. "I've got a slightly better one." He hopped back over the robot pieces, handing the box to Nathan.

"What's this?" Nathan asked, puzzled.

"Open it," Jack told him, watching his lover carefully. Nathan still had his own room largely because Jack had been putting off making any commitments. His stomach was half filled with butterflies now as Nathan tore open the paper. He opened the box, finding a small velvet box inside.

"Jack," Nathan said, giving him a soft look. Jack reached over, flipping open the lid to the box, revealing a platinum band.

Zoë squeaked, jumping up. "Yes!" she shrieked. "I knew it!"

"Um, maybe you could let me do this right first?" Jack said, and Zoë grinned, clapping her hands over her mouth. He bent down on one knee, feeling completely ridiculous now, and said, "Marry me?"

There was a muffled squeak from Zoë's direction, and Nathan hid a smile. "Do you think she'll explode if I make her wait?" he asked teasingly.

"Nathan!" she protested, and Jack stood, threading a finger through the belt loops on Nathan's slacks to pull him closer.

"I might," Jack informed him, letting his nerves show. "Will you marry me, Nathan?"

"Yes," Nathan replied easily, pulling Jack into a quick fierce kiss. "Did you have any doubts?" he added, with a grin.

"One or two," Jack admitted, trying not to grin himself.

"Idiot," Nathan murmured fondly, turning to Zoë. "Parental ick factor," he warned her, before swooping in to kiss Jack thoroughly, Jack's hands tight on his waist. "I suppose we ought to do it properly," he said, keeping his grip tight on Jack. "Have a ceremony."

"Every experiment in this town will go haywire on that day if we try to have a ceremony," Jack informed him. "No warning, just call everyone and tell them to get to the church one morning. Maybe give Reverend Harper a little notice."

"Generous," Nathan remarked, lifting an eyebrow. "Or everyone takes Thursday off. Could just do it then."

"That only gives me four days to find a dress!" Zoë objected, then brightening. "But hey, that means Mom will be here too!"

Jack knew Nathan was biting back a groan, and kissed him quickly. "Here," he told Zoë, holding out the car keys. "You'd better go shopping."

"Yeah, nice try, I know you're just kicking me out of the house so you can have sex," Zoë grumbled, taking the keys. She wrapped her arms around them both, kissing them each on the cheek. "I love you guys," she told them happily, before bouncing out the door.

"So, shall we warn Reverend Harper we want an after service wedding on Thursday or is that risking a time loop on Wednesday?" Jack asked, and Nathan chuckled. "I love you, Moron," Jack told Nathan.

"I love you too, Idiot," Nathan replied before kissing him again.


	9. Epilogue

Title:

Michelerene: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yes, after three years, I figure Jack really has Eureka's number, and in some corner of my mind, I imagine Nathan probably got stuck in a 48 hour quarantine on Wednesday! But Jack being Jack would have dragged everyone up there for a ceremony anyway. D Only in Eureka, right?

_Plasmagun: Nah, we usually feel pretty good when the darker characters get theirs. I'd be a bad hostage too- I can come with it in writing, but while there I'd be like, what, you couldn't come up with a better time to tell me? Nathan and Allison are co-directors of GD now, both in charge, since Nathan never really stepped down, and he asked the DoD to leave Allison also in charge, so he could have more of a life and spend more time on his own research._

An Epilogue, In Which There Occurs A Tragic Mistake, An Inability To Make A Hard Choice, And The Unmaking of A Lifetime

7:00 am, October 3, 2006 

The blaring sound woke Nathan, and he sighed. "Ten more minutes, S.A.R.A.H.," he sighed sleepily, rolling over and reaching for Jack. His hand met cool sheets and an empty bed. He sat up suddenly, reaching over and slapping the alarm clock. He looked around his old bedroom, seeing the oddly familiar furniture that should have been in storage somewhere. The empty space in the bed next to him seemed to mock him, and he threw himself out of the bed and scrambled quickly for clothes. He stopped halfway through putting on his socks, spotting an unfamiliar gold wedding band on his left hand. It was his, from his wedding to Allison.

"Given what I'm about to do," he murmured, sliding the ring onto the bedside table. He'd done the same thing the morning of the experiment, but he had no idea why he had done it the first time.

He finished dressing, his frantic pace slowing as he started to regain control of his actions. He drove to Café Diem, knowing he was too early to meet Jack, but found he was grateful. If he were to see Jack, he wasn't certain he would be able to go through with the plan. "Vince, I need a very, very large coffee with espresso," he told the chef, who nodded.

"Big test today, huh, Dr. Stark?" Vince asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," he agreed, slumping onto one of the stools. His heart was thudding dully, echoing in his ears. "It's a very big day."

"Hey, Vince!" He heard a too cheerful and familiar voice greet the chef.

"Hey, Zoë!" Vince's tone was very fond and gentle when he greeted the teenager. "Vinspresso for you too?"

"Yes, please," she replied, setting her backpack on the counter. She spotted Nathan, and her face closed down a little. The automatic reaction cut Nathan deeply. "Dr. Stark," she greeted him politely.

"Zoë," he greeted her, aiming for casual. "Expecting a bad day at school?"

"I have gym class today," she said, rolling her eyes. "We're doing ballroom dancing. That can't be useful to anyone!"

Nathan chuckled, shrugging. "I don't know, I once made a deal worth nearly 30 million in research grants for Eureka while I was waltzing with a German ambassador." He'd told her this story once, a lifetime ago.

"Really?" Zoë asked, looking charmed.

"She wore the biggest spike heels you've ever seen and stomped my toes half a dozen times," he recalled, grinning at Zoë. "Personally, I think the guilt did her in, but maybe it was the waltzing."

"I'll be sure to tell my gym teacher that," Zoë said, as Vince handed Nathan his coffee. Nathan paused for a moment, considering Zoë, before nodding a goodbye to her. For a moment he'd felt like Atta again, not Dr. Stark. He stepped outside, watching the stirring town around him for a moment before heading for his car.

He managed to avoid running into any familiar faces once he got to GD, hiding himself away in his office. He jumped when Beverly entered, his defenses automatically kicking in, but managed to pull himself together, acting casually indifferent.

"Dr. Stark? They're waiting for you in Section 5. The big test?"

He found himself uneasily pushing past Beverly and making his way down to section five. Everything moved in exact precision with his memories, which Nathan supposed was a good thing. Half his mind was showing him images of Jack, Zoë, his home and family, while the other half went through the necessary motions. An image of teaching Zoë to waltz flickered into his mind, something that would never happen now, as he wouldn't be hidden away if the test went forward. The chip Beverly planted wouldn't activate its secondary systems, and he wouldn't be spending time alone with Jack.

"Dr. Stark, are you all right?"

Nathan turned to face Kim, realizing he must seem dazed to her. "I'm sorry, Dr. D- Anderson," he said, cursing his near slip.

"We're all set for the trial on your go ahead," she told him, the excitement clear on her face.

Nathan felt sick, knowing what was about to happen. Unable to speak, he nodded, and she turned back to the console in front of her. "All rover computer links are up and running."

"Let's mark the time and date," Nathan instructed, his voice wavering. He swallowed, trying desperately to compose himself. In the back of his mind, he saw Jack, injured and leaning into his arms, while Nathan gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"9:27 am, October 3rd, 2006," Kim announced.

"Let's take her for a test drive," Nathan quipped, sounding more at ease than he felt. He watched intently as Kim reached for the rover's controls. He could choose to stop this still. His mind flashed to his wedding, Jack sliding a platinum band around his fourth finger.

"We're at marginal proximity," Kim reported to him. She looked exactly as he remembered, her eyes lit up with curiosity, waiting for a go order from him.

"Let's proceed," Nathan replied, forcing a slight smile to his face. She smiled, turning back to the controls. She was about to move the dial as the doors burst open.

"Stop!"

Even though he knew it was coming, Nathan's startled reaction was genuine. Henry had entered through a different door. Things had already been altered. His mind flashed briefly to dancing with Jack at Henry and Kim's wedding, and suddenly he couldn't find it in him to do what he had planned. Kim's death couldn't be the deciding factor in creating a paradox, he told himself desperately. It had to be the accident.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but get him out of there, Kim," he ordered, pointing to one of the other scientists. "Dr. Matthews. Take over from your panel. The test proceeds."

He saw Henry trying to object, trying to stay in motion, but Kim had forcefully removed him from the area, the door closing behind them. He was sure Kim was angry at being removed from the test, and she was immovable when angry. Henry was out of the equation. This time, the events spiraled out of control, and Nathan found himself waking up in the infirmary a couple of days later.

-

6:45pm, November 1, 2006

It wasn't really a surprise to him that he was removed as head of GD. Henry was campaigning hard for the job, using the accident as leverage, and Nathan in turn didn't really fight it. He'd pushed his recovery, managing to compact what should have been two months of physical therapy and cellular reconstruction into less than a month. When he left the infirmary today, he would leave Global for good, he had decided. Jack had only been by to see him once, asking questions about the accident in a very cool and clinical manner. It had taken Nathan aback, and he had begun to think that he would need to consider a massive campaign to win Jack this time. Starting as soon as the doctor finished with him, he planned to seek out the sheriff.

Nathan sat still as the doctor removed the last burn scar from his face. "Sir, I really think you should let me treat the last of the scars on your arm," the doctor told him, but Nathan silenced her with a dark glance. The scar happened to be almost identical to the gunshot scar on his arm in the last lifetime, which left little whispered doubts about his decision in his mind.

"I want the reminder," he told the doctor darkly, looking up as Henry entered, looking sharp in his suit and tie. "Can you leave us alone for a moment?" he asked the doctor. She nodded, scurrying through the door.

"Disable the cameras," Nathan instructed Henry, who frowned, but complied, taping several keys on the pad next to the door.

"You going to beat me up?" Henry asked, looking skeptical.

"I know what you did, Henry," Nathan informed him, carefully looping his black and green silk tie around his neck. It was Jack's favorite. Had been Jack's favorite. Last time. "I know that you changed time, came back, saved Kim."

"How—" Henry started, and Nathan looked up at him, his heart heavy.

"It created a paradox. I was supposed to stop you," Nathan replied quietly. "I couldn't do it. I'm hoping that the accident occurring, without Kim dying, will be enough to avoid the paradox. If I'm wrong…"

"Wait, you're saying I've done this before?" Henry asked, looking incredulous.

"And prevented the accident," Nathan confirmed, shrugging. "I guess we'll see if this way works."

"Why would you do that?" Henry asked, looking surprised. "You're risking everything now too."

"Before I went back, you told me I would do the same thing for—" Nathan broke off, unable to vocalize the name and hold a neutral façade. "Turns out you were right. If you'll excuse me, I need to go find… Carter."

"He's having dinner with Allison this evening," Henry informed Nathan, looking a little ill. "A date. I'm so sorry, Nathan. I think you've lost her this time."

Nathan felt his jaw set, a cold look on his face. "It wasn't her," he ground out, pushing past Henry as he left the infirmary. He wasn't sure how he knew for sure that he'd find Jack and Allison in Café Diem, but he walked past, spotting them sitting near the window, both laughing. His heart fell, seeing Jack reach out and brush a hair off Allison's cheek.

The chemistry between them was intense, and Nathan walked away quickly, ending up sitting on a cold bench in Copernicus Park, near the fountain where Jack had found him after their first huge fight, where Jack had promised to come to find Nathan whenever he felt the need to run, watching the stars slowly appear. The air got colder, and Nathan welcomed the chill. His memories slowly played in front of him, showing him why he would never be able to regain what he'd had, and Nathan allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts.

"Stark."

Nathan jumped, surprised by Jack's voice. Jack had found him. He turned his wrist realizing that somehow it had reached midnight. "I got a report that you were out here."

"I'm fine, Sheriff," he said, but his voice was flat. Jack wasn't looking for him. Nathan was just part of the job now.

"Park closed at 10," Jack reminded him, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels. The gesture was so familiar and endearing that Nathan had to shut his eyes, the feeling threatening to overwhelm him.

He opened his mouth, intending to say something, anything, to ask Jack to be his, but the memory of the happy smile on Allison's face stopped him. "You in love with her?" Nathan asked, and Jack blinked at him startled.

"It was just our first date, Stark," he replied dryly. Nathan stared at him, and Jack ducked his head. "I really care about her," he admitted, shrugging. "Not sure I should be discussing this with you, though."

Nathan saw the sheepish half grin on the other man's face, and his heart sank. He remembered that look well, as Jack had begun falling in love with him. And he knew from experience that once Jack started giving his heart to someone… "Well, I guess I won't be much competition anymore," he concluded, standing slowly. "I'm accepting a position in San Francisco."

"Oh," Jack nodded, but Nathan couldn't detect any trace of disappointment in his expression. It stabbed into him, making him realize that Jack felt nothing now. He was looking at Stark like a stranger. "Well, good luck."

"I almost think you meant that," Nathan replied, letting his usual callous sarcasm act as a shield for his pain. "Goodbye, Sheriff. Try to keep the town from going to hell, if you can."

He left the park, opening his cell phone and making a few calls as he walked. He pulled his tie from around his neck, running a finger over the green and black stripes, before throwing it in a trash bin on his way out of the park.

-

May 15, 2010

Stark Industries was a success, due in large part to being built by a CEO who used the company to bury a broken heart. Over the years, Nathan had frequently packed a bag, gotten everything together, planning to go back to Eureka and not rest until he won Jack over, but he found he could not bring himself to hurt both Allison and Jack by doing so. He had extracted a promise from Henry to call him if the pair ever broke up, and the call had never come. He had also tried a number of failed methods to figuratively and literally purge his mind of the strongest memories from a lifetime that had vanished. Today, he had cancelled all appointments and sat in his office, worrying.

While he waited, he hacked into the Eureka news system, pulling up information. It turned out Zoë was the valedictorian this time, and Nathan smiled to himself. Maybe it was the small explosion he'd helped her create during a science fair that led to her being named salutatorian in the last lifetime.

The intercom buzzed. "Dr. Stark?"

"Yes, Marla?" he asked, all the while repeating the mantra, 'don't let it be Eureka, don't let it be Eureka' in his head.

"Allison Carter is on the line, she says it's urgent."

Nathan glanced at the empty ring finger, missing the platinum band fiercely. So Jack had married Allison, he mused to himself. If the call was what he suspected, at least he could work out some pent up hostility at last. "Well, this should be interesting," he mused, picking up the phone with feigned casualness. "Allison. What a surprise," he couldn't help tossing out, feeling a very dark irony as he said it. He'd been afraid this day would come for four long years. He'd been equally afraid of needing the pill sitting in his desk if he'd woken up tomorrow morning, one that would erase his mind completely.

His overnight bag was already packed, so Nathan simply removed it from the closet and headed to the roof, where his helicopter had been ordered to stand ready since early that morning. "It's like he knew there would be trouble," he overheard his assistant, Marla, saying to Tim, the Stark Industries pilot.

"I have a little psychic twinkle," he joked, winking at them. It had been remarked upon once or twice before, so Marla simply rolled her eyes and handed him the financial reports from the previous week for review during the flight. Nathan tossed it aside. He really didn't need to review the file when there wasn't going to be a tomorrow for this timeline. He wanted to feel some trace of sadness at the fact that he would never see them again, but all he felt was relief. He sighed, settling back in for the ride and wondering, not for the first time, what sort of monster this life had made him.

Eureka hadn't changed much, Nathan decided, striding through security with a grand showing of confidence. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Carters, and little Carter to be," Nathan snarked, loosing a small corner of his venom. "Pregnancy suits you," he told Allison, a flash of the pregnant Allison, carrying his and Jack's children, entering his mind.

"Yeah, it does," Jack said, obviously taking offence.

Nathan turned to look at the man he loved, seeing him for the first time in four years. He was surprised how easily the words dripped off his tongue. "Hello, Sheriff. Ready to save the world?"

"_Go, save the world. Next lifetime, I want dads who aren't superheroes!"_

Zoë's voice echoed in Nathan's ear, freezing his smile in place. He turned, sauntering toward the elevator, glad for the few seconds respite to gather his focus. One last performance, he told himself, just once more. He kept his gaze high, pretending he was not watching as Carter looped a possessive arm around Allison, and resisting the urge to snarl that it wasn't Allison he wanted.

He remained quiet as Allison talked him through the situation and corrected Jack's attempts to help explain. "So let me get this straight," he said, enjoying the chance to make them uncomfortable. "I get fired for cutting corners on the artifact, but Henry gets to play with the space-time continuum?" He couldn't resist looking at Jack as he delivered this, surprised to find he still enjoyed watching the Sheriff squirm a little.

"We didn't realize what he was doing until after he did it," Jack retorted, and Nathan frowned, the words hitting too close to the error he'd made in allowing this timeline to exist.

"You realize that was a rhetorical question?" he asked, covering quickly.

"I do now, yeah," Jack admitted, and Nathan fought the urge to smile. The banter felt so easy, so familiar.

"So what are we dealing with here?" Nathan suddenly remembered Allison was in the room, and shifted himself into lecture mode, the way he dealt with new recruits at Stark Industries.

"A mess," he said simply, crossing to the whiteboard. He drew the diagram instinctually, having learned a lifetime ago that Jack was a visual learner. "Time is supposed to be fixed. A straight line. Start here, you end here, experiencing everything in logical order. Henry went back and changed history, thereby creating a paradox. A completely separate and different timeline."

"We know that much," Jack broke in, sounding irritated. "What do we do about it?"

"Not do," Nathan turned, meeting Jack's gaze. He could clearly see the worry lines, and his sarcasm faded a little. "Undo. We need to stop Henry from saving Kim, thereby erasing this timeline completely." There it was, Nathan mused to himself. His big mistake, thinking that Kim alone couldn't have created a paradox.

"Okay, how do we do that?"

Nathan frowned at Allison's question. Honestly, she was smarter than this. Before he could open his mouth to speak, though, Jack answered. "Someone's got to go back." Nathan could see that Jack was thinking it should probably be Nathan, and knew he had to cut it off. Even if he could succeed this time, he refused to continue living with these memories.

"Someone?" he asked snidely.

"Okay, me." Jack took the bait, exactly as Nathan had known he would.

"Glad we got that straight," Nathan said, capping the marker and starting to plan an escape route. He didn't want to be here for another round of goodbyes.

"Hey, Nathan, thanks for doing this."

Nathan's heart sped up, hearing his name spoken, gently, by Jack. "Everyone deserves a second chance," he said, the irony cutting into him as he stared at Jack. Jack looked away, but Nathan couldn't bring himself to, his gaze fixed on the other man. He waited as Allison left, erasing his notes, then called out, "Jack."

Jack turned back, clearly waiting. When Nathan was silent, he walked closer, frowning. "What is it?" he asked, careful not to be overheard, and Nathan silently thanked the man for his intuition.

"You have to make sure you stop Henry," he said quietly.

"I know," Jack scowled impatiently, obviously thinking that Nathan was accusing him of being obtuse.

"I couldn't do it," he admitted, his voice low. "I failed."

"This has already happened before?" Jack asked, his arms folding over his chest.

"Not the same way," Nathan replied, taking a moment to meet Jack's gaze, wishing he could reach out and touch him. "Not the same way at all. Please, just stop him." Nathan would have been embarrassed by the hurt in his voice, but he saw Jack swallow hard, nodding.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Thank you," Nathan said. He turned back to the board, glad to hear Jack walk away. He let his head fall, hoping this time, finally, things would work out right.

-

As Henry plugged in the piece of the artifact, Nathan became aware of the little bit of pity in the other man's eyes. "Now, **you** have to do it again," Henry emphasized, making certain Jack was going back, and not Nathan. Nathan made sure his thanks were reflected in his own eyes.

"And Nathan, I'm going to leave this in your hands." Nathan barely heard Jack's sarcastic comment beyond his own anger, wondering what Henry was doing. He'd already made a mess of this once… It clicked. His turn to correct his own mistake.

"Where you going, Henry?" he asked.

"To say goodbye," Henry replied simply. He nodded to Henry, watching the older man depart. This time felt different, Nathan realized. This time would work.

He crossed the room, starting the machine, knowing it had a few minutes before he would be able to activate the portal. One ear remained on Jack and Allison, his heart twisting at the too familiar words.

"…_No way we do not end up together, Nathan. I have faith in you."_

This time, Nathan promised himself, as the world vanished in the flash of light from the accelerator. This time he would get it right.

_Ending_ _A/N: A lot of this story began here in the epilogue, because "Twice" was generated by watching the episode "Once in a Lifetime" (over and over) and wondering "why?" Why did Nathan walk away and go to San Fran? Why didn't Henry manage to shut down the experiment altogether? It seemed like Nathan would have listened to Henry if he'd asked Nathan to stop, especially after the events of 'House Rules', so how did Henry save Kim but still allow the accident? And then there were some great little nuances from Ed Quinn that were odd. The line 'what a surprise' was so darkly ironic it really seemed like he wasn't surprised that they were calling him at all. Jack actually does call him 'Nathan' for the first time, which is an oddity. His line about a second chance is directed at Carter, and he never looks at Allison. _

_It was all about the little pieces but they added up to shape the outline for this story, basically trying to answer all the little questions I piled up from 112. I also threw in a little mention of the marker board drawing, which I know Ed Quinn felt was a little out of character for Stark, but was there to help the audience, making it an insert that was all about Carter. It's fun to go back and watch those scenes with Nathan in 112, because there is a lot of odd room to play with if you look closely for it. _

_As snarkyandsparky over on the marshal science livejournal community observed last week, I broke some hearts with how the story had to end... okay, I'll admit it got me teary too. I always intended to plug back into the canon events, and unfortunately, the canon has a broken hearted and self-banished Nathan (don't blame me, blame the writers! D.) I'm debating a sequel, but it'll have to wait until when (if) I finish my huge graduate production, at which point we'll be into season 3, so we'll see what season 3 brings!_


End file.
